World Of Antilight
by IKEDragon64
Summary: (This is different from World of Light and my older fanfics) An evil power known as the Antilight threatens to consume all of time and space and it us up to every known hero from Nintendo to Unite to save the Universe from the Ultimate Enemy known as the Antilight Demon God known as Daraku. (Chapters are being updated to include the Phantom Thieves from Persona 5)
1. Prologue

Prolouge

At the beginning of time in the Universe that would be known as Nintendo; long before the war with Hylia and Demise, and before any Nintendo heroes like Mario had their first adventures, there was a war between only two elemental forces Light and the Antilight. This war would decide the very future of Nintendo as The Universal Gods were locked in an eternal battle for control against the very evil, deceptive, and corrupt Antilight God known as Daraku.

The Antilight was the elements that contained the purest of all things dark; no light would ever shine in the Antilight; as Daraku wanted to create a Universe of pain, suffering, and pure evil. This war was waged for almost an eternity with a stalemate between both sides, as Daraku's power was unspeakable that even the Gods of the Universe couldn't defeat the Demon God. However in an act of desperation the Gods created tools of power known as The Purelight to combat Daraku and his powerful Antilight as the Gods banded together to use what was left of their powers using the Purelight to separate the Antilight into the very elements that oppose light; includes shadows, darkness, and even the night of day as all things in reality that oppose light. The Gods knowing how powerful there Purelight Element that they had created chose to separate them into the reality of light that we all know today and the very world that we live in today. However there is but one element that combines both worlds together as it was the very element that helped shatter both the Purelight and Antilight into the very universe; that is considered the bridge of Darkness and light known as Twilight.

The Realm of Twilight is the epicenter of light and darkness with it's two halves making up a good number of the percentage of both opposing elements, is a realm which is in turmoil where it's inhabitants are either good or evil. It is said that the original Twilight King: Majora and his usurper successor Zant are under Daraku's influence as they both have ambitions for both destruction and power. While those like Midna oppose the methods of Majora and Zant and prefer to use her gift of being of the Twili race for good which could make her part of the Twilight Realm the half that is made up of Purelight. But when it comes to the Antilight there are more worlds that are said to make up the very foundation of the Antilight.

The elements of Shadow and Darkness are said to be the strongest forms of the Antilight, and Daraku's influence on those worlds happens to come upon the Shadow Queen and King who's power sank a city underneath the Earth causing a great cataclysm until the Queen was sealed away inside the Thousand Year Door and the King was sealed away deep within their own realm known as the Shadow World. Daraku's influence was also placed upon the wicked Ing race who's existence came to be after a Phazon Leviathan struck the Planet Aether and caused a turmoil between the Ings and the Luminoth race on that planet. However the Ings are believed to be extinct but could it be possible to reopen the portals to Dark Aether? It is also said the light of the Luminoths of Aether is considered a part of the Purelight as it would also explain another logic in the ongoing war between The Purelight created by the Gods and The Antilight.

There is also the Bizarre Dimension known as the Distortion World where the Pokemon Giritina was banished by Arceus and it too contains the essence of Antilight.

Time has passed since the Subspace Invasion that nearly destroyed the Nintendo Universe, however what some may not know is that Subspace also served as another base of Antilight left by Daraku that was used by the Universal Being known as Tabuu to rule over the Universe before the Heroes of Nintendo stopped Tabuu's plans from happening. In those years many battles waged on between Good and Evil along with battles against the very being that descended from Daraku's Antilight and now it appears that the the awakening of Antilight and Purelight may now be happening as the Ultimate Battle will begin.

Hyrule was destroyed by the power of the Great Calamity as Malice from the Calamity Ganon spread all over Hyrule as the vile Yiga Clan looked up to the Calamity as their master but now the Yiga Clan now appears to be the epicenter of a soon the be Universal War for control. Their leader named Kohga had fallen into an abyss within the Hideout of the Yiga Clan as he looked for a way out.

"That Link, he'll never save Hyrule he will never stop The Great Calamity we need more strength we need..." Just then Kohga stepped on what appeared to be a book titled Antilight and Purelight. "Very interesting, I might as well read this until somebody gets me out of this hole."

"Master Kohga, are you down there?" asked a Yiga Footsoldier looking down the hole.

"Yes get me out of this hole now." Kohga said as he also noticed something as well it looked like some kind of machine. "There appears to be some strange machine down here that I don't recognize."

"Could the Sheikahs left it?"

"It doesn't look like our technology and I found some interesting book here, now help me out of this hole now."

"Yes i'll drop a ladder down." the Footsoldier said as he lowered a ladder down into the whole for Kohga to climb out of.

"We also need a rope to help get this machine out of the hole too, we need to see where it came from and what it's functions are." Kohga said climbing out of the hole as two footsoldiers descended into the pit with ropes to attach and to pull the device out as hard as they could until they finally pulled it out of the hole now feeling exhausted from all of the pulling. "Excellent work now we need to find out what this thing is and also I need to take a look at this book about Antilight and Purelight, now we need to get to work." Kohga said as he looked at the book and looked at the story of How Antilight and Purelight were the very creations of existence with the Purelight looking to stop the Antilight and the very elements that was separated from it's power. "Very interesting read, could this Daraku really be even stronger than the Calamity, and why is this somehow familiar to me?"

"Master, we was doing research on it and apparently there is some strange looking dark mass inside of it, what do you think we should do?" A Footsoldier asked as Kohga sat up from reading the book and looked at it and placed his fingers under his masked chin.

"Perhaps we should take this to Hyrule Castle and present it to Lord Ganon. Also This book talks about a power known as the Antilight it was created by a God named Daraku who existed very long time ago before Time itself began but was destroyed by the Gods, if there was someway we could form this Antilight, we would rule over all of existence with it."

"Master that sounds insane, where would we be able to find this Antilight Power?"

"The Antilight was divided into Separate Realms that oppose light Dark Aether which is believed to exist on another planet called Aether, The Shadow World, The Twilight Realm which sounds vaguely familiar to me, and some strange world known as Subspace."

"I wonder if this strange device we removed from that hole might be related to any of it?

"Maybe, but we need to take this to Hyrule Castle before Midnight, tonight is supposed to be a Blood Moon and we need to be there to make the offering."

"By the way Master, didn't the Twilight Realm invade Hyrule, 10,000 Years Ago?"

"I believe it was according to some ancient documents, however maybe there is a way we can travel through Time luckily we still have our technology to create a portal to time and find the Twilight but however we have no clue on how to gather the other components to restore the Antilight." said Kohga as he continued to look through the book and saw something about the Shadow World. "So apparently This Shadow Queen had sank an entire Town beneath The Earth but was sealed away inside The Thousand Year Door using the Crystal Stars however there world is believe to be connected somehow to the Palace of Shadow underneath the town of Rougeport. Well now looks like we need to find this Rougeport than."

"I believe Rougeport is very far away from Hyrule and the Closest way to get there is through the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Than we also need to get to work on making portals with our Sheikah Technology and create portals to other worlds, maybe Planets such as Aether in order to find and gain the favor of these Ings from Dark Aether."

"Other Planets, that would be impossible unless there was a way we could just travel through space."

"Since you mentioned space I believe we may have an idea on what this device might be. It is believed that during the Subspace Invasion ages ago villains had crafted Subspace Bombs in order to merge worlds and trap them within Subspace and these Subspace Bombs look like the Device you mentioned." The Foot Soldier said as Kohga looked at it and approached it.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us, I shall bring this supposed Subspace Bomb to Hyrule Castle to Master Ganon and maybe see what happens from there, I need half of you to go to the Great Plateau and find Timeshift Stones or any remnants that we can use to create a Time Portal, while the other half of you creates portals to known worlds that we can use to help forge this Antilight together and there is one more place this book mentions called the Distortion World and the only way to access it is by going to a place called the Spear Pillar on top of Mount Coronet in some Region known as Sinnoh which also appears to be far away from here anyways, get to work followers, destiny awaits."

Hyrule Castle was covered by a dark ominous aura and was covered with the substance Malice as Link approached the Castle as night began to fall and the Moon had become a strong shade of Red this time illuminating in the night sky.

"I better get inside the Castle before the Blood Moon reawakens the Guardians." Link said to himself as several Yiga Footsoldiers appeared to attack Link, meanwhile inside the Castle, Kohga and several footsoldiers brought the device with them.

"Master Ganon we have brought this offering for you, we are going to use this device to forge something known as Antilight; alright, activate the device." Kohga ordered as they pressed some buttons and then a countdown appeared with a swirling dark mass inside of it.

"As a voice was heard.

"Link, please hurry and get here the Yiga Clan has set up some strange looking weapon and it looks like it's going to detonate in just moments, please hurry." said the voice of Zelda as Link was outside trying to deal with Yiga Footsoldiers despite being outnumbered, Link still fought on in order to reach the castle to confront Calamity Ganon. That is until the sky itself turned Red and an explosion followed as some strange dark power began to absorb the Castle along with the Malice surrounding it as Link looked at this until some flying being took a hold of Link and flew him off to safety in the skies.

"Hey who are you?" Link asked as he was being carried by what appeared to be a boy wearing a white toga, had angels wings, and brown sandals.

"So you're the new Link, the Champion of the Gods, i'm Pit, servant of the Goddess Palutena and defender of Skyworld, come with me we need to gather you and many others for our upcoming battle plan." Pit said as he carried Link away past the Blood Red Moon.

Meanwhile on the Moon, the Koopa King Bowser was watching down on the Earth looking very angry and depressed knowing that Princess Peach, the very Princess he had kidnapped so many times over the years was now Married to his longtime Nemesis, Mario and was set to become the King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, something Bowser wanted for himself as he continued to pound his fist into the Surface of the moon util some shadowy figures approached him.

"Mario, one day I will have my revenge...but Peach."

"Bowser, maybe if you wasn't so soft and actually took being a villain more seriously than maybe Peach would already be your's but we now have a plan to make her your's." said a strange female figure which resembled Grape Jam with light violet hair and a wicked smile.

"You say i'm not a serious villain, aren't you those Witches from Twilight Town?" Bowser asked as the lady smiled.

"Yes it is I Bedlam, and the Shadow Sirens have taken over the former X-Naut Base here on the Moon, we have been building a Time Machine and since we heard, you, Mario, and Princess Peach was having a Wedding here we decided to look here and find you here and just thought of our ultimate Plan to get revenge and at the same time ressurect our Queen but most importantly restore paradise."

"What do you need me for, we will explain everything now, make your way to the Former X-Naut Base and we will help you get your revenge on Mario and make Peach your's." Bedlam said as she lead Bowser into the former base of the X-Nauts as Bedlam along with other beings that resembled herself all lead Bowser into a room with a Portal in it.

"We used our magic combined with the left over science of the X-Nauts to create portals that can travel to worlds and through time, but we use this to travel to our home world the Shadow World, and now we have all the means to restore paradise and we will show you." Bedlam said as her Shadow Siren Followers showed Bowser something that looked familiar to him.

"Subspace Bombs, but I thought?"

"That weakling Tabuu is no more but Subspace remains and we have taken every last bomb and we plan to restore paradise, now open the portal home." Bedlam ordered as two Shadow Sirens working on the portal machine opened a very dark looking portal. "Now Bowser follow me, and cohorts bring one of those bombs with me as well; we must reform paradise." Bedlam said leading Bowser and the Shadow Sirens holding a Subspace Portal into the portal which lead to a dark shadowy kingdom with a large intimidating looking Ruins in front of them. "Welcome to our Home, the Shadow World."

"This place looks very creepy, puts my Castle to shame."Bowser said as he followed Bedlam into what appeared to be an underground crypt within the Ruins "What is this place and why do I have some dreadful feeling inside of me."

"You want Peach to be your's and revenge on Mario don't you, well now our King shall lend you his strength, shadow Sirens activate the Bomb, as we will be one step closer to paradise." Bedlam said as the Shadow Sirens activated the Bomb opening a dark orb as Bedlam and Bowser looked at the crypt. "My King we have found the vessel for your power, take over and lead him to finding us a step closer to reforming paradise and reviving our God." bedlam said as a long shadowy hand made contact with Bowser as the bomb exploded covering the shadowy world with Subspace as a streak of Red also latched itself onto Bowser as Bowser's Red Eyes turned blood Red as he breathed a breath of fire as Bedlam smiled but at the same time noticed several beings in red. "Who are you?"

"No, who are you?" Asked Kohga as Bowser now looking menacing stood behind Bedlam.

"I am Bedlam the eldest of the Shadow Sisters and commander of the Shadow Sirens, and i'm here restoring Paradise, now who might you be, masked one?"

"I am Kohga leader of the Yiga Clan, and we are looking to forge the Antilight, in order to gain the Ultimate Power."

"So you want to restore Paradise, well then join me, we know how to restore it."

"You do, well we was thinking about creating a Time Travel Portal and portal to other worlds."

"HAHAHA, us shadow Sirens used our dark magic with the Technology abandoned by the X-Nauts to create a Time Portal and a portal to other worlds, now where would you like for us to go, and for you Bowser to test out youre new strength.

"We want to go to the Twilight Realm, but the Mirror of Twilight has long since shattered."

"Very well, we can take you to the time period where Ganondorf the Gerudo King was set to be executed and set to the Twilight Realm, and Bowser I happen to know that you are familiar with Ganondorf, now let us make our preparations shall we." Bedlam said as she lead everyone back to the X-Naut base to prepare to enter Hyrule during the era of Twilight, as the looming threat has begun, what will happen, find out in the next chapter and things start to unfold.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1: The Destruction Begins

Chapter 1: The Destruction Begins

Inside a colliseum within the Gerudo Desert the Gerudo King Ganondorf was being held for execution as six being each holding swords was set to execute Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf Dragmire, the King of Hyrule does not trust you, it took the working of both Princess Zelda and a Boy from the Forest to give us the word of what your true intentions were. To kill the King, to enter the Sacred Realm and claim the Triforce. You Ganondorf are a dishonest being and we should have known that the moment you came to Hyrule especially after we heard that you killed The Great Deku Tree, you tried to starve the Gorons, and you tried to poison Lord Jabu Jabu. Now Ganondorf prepare to meet your end."  
said the Water Sage as he tried to put a sword into Ganondorf's Chest only for dark shadows to appear in the sky. "What is this, your magic here to save you?"

"You can say that." Said a voice as Bowser snuck up behind the Sage and slashed him with his sharp claws as lightning struck the shackles freeing Ganondorf.

"HAHAHAHA, you sages thought you could kill me, hmph, I have no idea who you guys are but I appreciate you freeing me." Ganondorf said as Kohga approached him.

"I am Kohga of the Yiga Clan, we defected from the Sheikah to serve you, well when you become the Calamity 10,000 Years from now." Kohga said completely confusing Ganondorf as Bowser approached him.

"Ganondorf, we wish to enter the Twilight Realm and for you to join me, together we can bring this entire Universe down, with the Ultimate Power known as Antilight." Bowser said as Ganondorf smiled

"Are you proposing we form an alliance?"

"Imagine the destruction we could cause, I want revenge on Mario for marrying Princess Peach, and i'm sure you want revenge on Link's Younger Incarnation who ratted you out and nearly got you killed until we came along." Bowser said as Ganondorf nodded.

I swear vengeance on that boy."

"He is in a world called Termina and to get there, you must travel the Lost Woods, he's there trying to stop the Moon from falling and crashing into Termina destroying it." Bowser said as Ganondorf laughed.

"You got yourself an alliance, let's go and get some revenge." Ganondorf said as he and Bowser shook hands as Bedlam appeared between them.

"Before we do that, we need to activate that Mirror and go to the Twilight Realm to merge the next element, to restore Paradise, now let's activate it and enter it, the sooner we can do this, the sooner we can make our mark on this Universe." Bedlam said as she activated the Mirror of Twilight creating a portal illuminating on the very rock that Ganondorf was chained too, as some steps appeared in front of them with Bedlam taking the lead. "Now let's go." Bedlam said as Bowser, Ganondorf, and Kohga all followed her into the realm of Twilight which was in the epicenter of light and shadows.

"So this is the Twilight Realm where the souls of the Dishonored are banished and become Twilight Beings." Ganondorf said as Bedlam set the Subspace Bomb on the platform only to be confronted by a female figure.

"You, leave this forbidden realm." said the female as Bowser and Ganondorf stood ready for battle.

"We are taking over this world now." Bopwser and Ganondorf said as they charged at the female, but the lady used her Twilight Magic to try to cobat them.

"I am Midna, Princess of the Twilight Realm, and I will destroy you both for coming here, I know exactly why you have come here to do." Midna said only to be stabbed from behind by a masked male as he kneel to Bowser and Ganondorf.

"I am Zant the one who should be the King of the Twilight Realm and honor our former King Majora, now assist me in removing Midna from the Throne and I will gladly serve you all."

"All right then Zant, let's do this, let's get rid of this undeserving brat and banish her so we may use this realm to restore paradise." Bedlam said as they all used their dark magic on Midna as she went from being a humanoid looking figure to now a strange Imp like Creature as Bowser and Ganondorf hurled her out of the Twilight Realm as Bedlam activated the Subspace Bomb.

"Now I can be the rightful King to the Twilight Realm just like my former King Majora who looked to obtain the Triforce long ago."

"Really, so he tried to claim the Triforce, I would have if some Kid didn't tell Hyrule's King about it." Ganondorf said as Zant kneel down to Ganondorf.

"I will serve you and maybe we can take down that boy who prevented you from taking over the World."

"I heard that he is in Termina trying to stop the Moon Falling." Ganondorf said as Zant's mask rolled up to show a shocked look on his lips.

"Master Majora he must be there, we must go there." Zant said as the Bomb exploded engulfing the Twilight Realm in Subspace merging it with the Shadow World and the Hyrule Castle of the Future.

"We can but first, my partner Bowser has some revenge of his own he needs to take care of first." Ganondorf said as Bowser had a wicked smile on his face knowing what he has intentions of.

It was a bright day in the Mushroom Kingdom as hundreds if not thousands of people have come to celebrate the Coordination of the new King and Queen of the Musroom Kingdom as Mario and Peach are now dressed in royalty as they hold eachother hand in hand as they take their seats in their thrones.

"Welcome all to a new day in the Mushroom Kingdom I Peach am no longer your Princess, I am now your Queen and I am hapily able to run my Kingdom with the love of my life, the new King of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario." Peach said as Mario smiled as he he jumped up and raised a fist in the air.

"Well I am very happy to be the King of the Mushroom Kingdom, and now that Bowser is gone now and expect nothing but peace and happiness for a long time." Mario said as many toads including Mario's Brother Luigi, The Princess of Sarasaland Daisy, Mayor Pauline, Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, and Waluigi all shared a toast with the new King and queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. However that Happiness was about to come to a halt as all of a sudden dark clouds began to form.

"Hey wait a minute, I heard it wasn't supposed to rain today." Mayor Pauline said but it wasn't rain as Shadows of Darkness and what looked like Antilight began to form over Mushroom Castle as Mario and Peach looked outside only to see Bowser and Ganondorf now with altered looks.

"Bowser, haven't you learned your lesson, you cannot beat me, me and Peach are now King and Queen, now leave my Kingdom at..." Just then Bowser breathed a breath of fire causing Mario to run around screaming to put out the burns as Bowser approached Queen Peach.

"Peach, all I wanted was for us to be King and Queen but now I know what I must do." said Bowser as a sparkle flashed in his red eyes as several shadowy hands grabbed Queen Peach as Mario ran over to try to save his wife.

"Peach, that's it Bowser, I want you banished from my Kingdom." Mario shouted as he leaped into the air to punch Bowser, only for Bowser to snap his fingers and a bolt of lightning struck Mario knocking him to the ground next to Link, as Bowser approached Peach.

"I'm done trying to take you away and make you mine, now I have other plans for you, Queen Peach. Bowser said as he took his sharp clawed hands into the stomach of Peach, as blood spilled onto Bowser's Claw as the Queen laid dead on the ground as Bowser threw her over his shoulder.

"No Peach, Bowser YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Mario said as he tried to fight Bowser only to be blindsided by Ganondorf leaving the Mushroom King unconscious as several Shadow Beasts began to descend from the sky as everyone all looked on in horror at the events that was unfolding as Bedlam also activated a Subspace Bomb and created a portal as Bowser held Queen Peach's Dead Body in his arms.

"Bowser, your Queen awaits through that portal, go now." Bedlam said as Bowser took Peach through the Portal as the Subspace Bomb exploded and just as Mario was about to be consumed the same angel Figure that saved Link swooped down to save Mario while some of the others had no choice but to run off to other places to escape the ever expanding darkness of Subspace.

Inside a Large Palace MArio finds himself regaining consciousness and saw Link standing before him.

"Where am I, what happened?" Mario asked as they was greeted by the same Angel that helped himself and Link. "Oh Pit, did you save me?"

"I did and Link too, there is big trouble in the Universe once again apparently Bowser and Ganondorf are looking to forge together along with the help of the Shadow Sirens, the Yiga clan and more an ancient power known as The Antilight." Pit said as both Mario and Link's eyes widened

"Antilight?" Mario and Link both asked as Palutena explained.

"It is perhaps the most darkest substance in all of existence created by the Demon God Daraku at the beginning of time. Daraku wanted to create the Universe in nothing but Antilight but the other Gods fought of Daraku using all things light to oppose Daraku known as Purelight. Now our enemies appear to be working to reform The Antilight and I can sense Daraku's Presence. Mario, Link, you must gather every known hero in the Universe to join you in the Ultimate Battle, we need all the help we can get if we have a chance of destroying the Antilight ourselves." Palutena said as Palutena opened a map of all of the Worlds. "You must go and gather everyone from all of these worlds not only that but in order to form the Purelight you need the Sols from the Twilight Realm which i'm not sure if they are still available to us since it's now being merged with the Antilight, Luminoth Crystals from the Light Side of Aether, The Crystal Stars, and The Azure Flute to summon the Legendary Arceus. We must also go to other worlds that represent the light and look for resources to use to expand our Purelight, and unite all of the worlds that are of the light in order to combat Daraku's Antilight and we need to begin our search for our allies and to combine what we need to use the power of the Purelight before it's too late." Palutena said mapping out the locations on where to find the Components to make the Purelight before Daraku's forces awaken, I will get in contact with all of the other Gods of this world to see what we can come up with." Palutena explained as Link looked at his left hand and noticed the Triforce of Courage.

"Is it possible we could use the Triforce to add to the Purelight?" Link asked as Palutena nodded.

"Yes you could, the very power created by the Gods, but you'll need to find Zelda, and defeat Ganondorf to obtain it." Palutena said as Mario also remembered something.

"I just remember the Star Rod from Star Haven." Mario said as Palutena nodded.

"Yes Star Haven too, by the way I should also get into contact with Rosalina too and get her to help with this crisis, anyways, it's best I send you both down to find the Crystal Stars in Rougeport and to see if the Sols are still in Hyrule, I will also alert you if anything comes up." Palutena said as a light shined over Mario, Link, and Pit as it sent them to the town of Rougeport which was being attacked by Shadow Sirens.

"Looks like The Shadow Sirens are attacking this nasty looking town, um this town is very filthy, I should wear other shoes besides sandals, this place may look like it could give me a disease." Pit said as Mario and Link began fending off two Shadow Sirens as Pit also assisted them. "Mario do you have any idea, where we might find the Crystal Stars?" Pit asked as Mario stroked his mustache.

"The Thousand Year Door, it's in the Rougeport Sewers." Mario said as Pit looked down at his Feet.

"Maybe I should find better protection for my feet, I mean I could get diseases if i'm going into a Sewer wearing Sandals."

"Pit don't worry about your nasty feet, come on the fate of the world depends on us finding these Crystal Stars." Link said as Mario lead the way to find a Warp Pipe in the distance.

"Hey my Feet aren't nasty." Pit cried as he followed Mario and Link down a Warp Pipe as they navigated their way into a room with a large door with seven stars on it and a very dark aura around it. "So this is The Thousand Year Door, i'm getting a very uncomfortable feeling just standing here."

"Mario, so you say this door only opens every 1,000 Years?" Link asked as Mario nodded as he held his hand over his eyes sensing something.

"I Think I hear something and see, BOWSER!" Mario said as he balled up his fists knowing Bowser killed Peach and destroyed the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Mario, so you think you can come down here and try to stop me don't you, well you're in for a surprise." Bowser said as a dark aura swirled around the Koopa King.

"You will pay for what you did to Peach you Monster." Mario said as he leaped at Boswer only for Bowser to do a jumping dropkick on Mario.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me Mario; well now you're in for a bigger Suprise, come my Queen." Bowser said as emerging from the shadows was Peach now under the Possession of the Shadow Queen.

_"Hello Mario, it's me your Queen, well i'm not the Queen you used to know, you defeated me in battle but I have been reborn and now with my King Bowser at my side, The Antilight shall consume all." _The Shadow Queen said as she struck Mario with her Lightning as Link attempted to fit her with an arrow only to get struck as well._"You Heroes really think you can defeat me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, my King let us restore Paradise and leave these Heroes down here to suffer." _The Shadow Queen said as she and Bowser went back through the Thousand Year Door as it closed as the Crystal Stars fell off the Door as Pit approached them.

"Lady Palutena can you hear me?"

"I can hear you Pit, what happened?"

"I found the Crystal Stars but Mario and Link are hurt bad, Princess Peaach has now been taken over by the Shadow Queen again."

"This is awful, Pit i'm coming down there to help." Palutena said until a strange looking neon portal appeared and a strange looking Imp with red and yellow eyes, orange hair appeared as she took possession of the Crystal stars as Pit took out his Bow and separated it into blades.

"You, who are you, are you one of those Shadow Sirens?" Pit asked as the Imp laughed as she then used some kind of magic to awaken both Mario and Link.

"Silly Angel, I have no association with that evil witch, I have something you are looking for and if you want to combat the Antilight, than join me." The Imp said as Mario and Link started to regain consciousness.

"Lady Palutena, who is this strange Imp?" Pit asked as the Imp began to stroke Pit's Hair.

"Pit that is Midna the exiled Princess of the Twilight Realm, she has the Sols we need to form the Purelight, go with her and take the Crystal Stars with you." Palutena ordered as Midna snapped her fingers as she transported herself, Pit, Mario, Link, The Crystal Stars, and The Sols out of the Thousand Year Door.

The Battle between Light and Dark has started a new chapter which looks like it could very well be the chapter that could lead to the Apocolypse, what is going to happen next? Find out next time in Super Smash Bros Ultimate: World of Antilight.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 2: Through Space and Time

Chapter 2: Through Space and Time

At the X-Naut Base Bedlam and Kohga was looknig at a map of Space and saw Dark Aether trying to consume the light of the Planet Aether.

"We need to think of a way to find a path to this Planet Aether, according to it's history a Phazon Leviathan from the Planet Phaze landed on it's surface and split Aether into two Dimensions, Light and Dark however it was believed to have been destroyed by a Bounty Hunter named Samus Aran. Well we need to look for a way to make our Machine go there into the Past, but how?" Bedlam thought as Kohga looked at the map and noticed something interesting.

"Necrozma, it's some Pokemon that is known to travel through Wormholes and consume Light." Kohga said as she and Zant smiled.

"Interesting, we can use this Necrozma to our advantage, now where can we find this Necrozma?" Bedlam asked as Kohga continued his research.

"In a region known as Alola where it's been spotted in a place called the Altar of the Sun and Moon." Kohga said as Bowser and Shadow Queen returned.

"I have returned with my Queen." Bowser said as Bedlam bowed down." Ah my Queen welcome, we are going to some Island known as Poni Island in Alola to find this Necrozma who can help us create Wormholes through Space and Time."

_"Giving us a step closer to reforming Paradise, isn't that where those stupid Pokemon creatures reside if so, my King do you think we could go and fetch Giritina from Mount Coronet and merge the Distortion World with us?" _The Shadow Queen asked as Bowser nodded as Ganondorf approached them.

"I'm going with you, it's time we let the world know what we are doing by reforming the Antilight." Ganondorf said as Kohga and Bedlam opened a Portal.

"Well then let's go Ganondorf, and my Queen let's go to Mount Coronet and take a Subspace Bomb with us." Bowser said as Zant, Bedlam, and Kohga set a path to Alola.

"Well then we shall go to this Alola, so you say this place as an Alter of the Sun and Moon, well then let us make a Blood Moon come to this Island and see what happens." Bedlam said as she Kohga, and Zant entered the Portal and found themselves on top of the altar of the Sun and Moon as they was met by a lady in a white dress with long blonde hair and men in some strange space outfits.

"Who are you strange beings?" The Lady asked as Bedlam looked angry.

"Watch your mouth thee my pretty, we are looking for Necrozma." Bedlam said as one of the men in Space Outfits curled his mustache as he approached them.

"Necrozma happened to have went through this Wormhole into Ultra Space, if you would like we could give you a ride through it." The Man said as the Wormhole opened and a strange Winged creature appeared as the Moon itself began to strangely turn blood red as it then transformed into a glowing creature with malicious intent as it began attacking everything.

"Good thing we came prepared with our ability to manipulate the Moon and create Blood Moons now let's launch a Subspace Bomb and absorb this world once we get Paradise reformed."

"What the...Cosmog...Who are you creatures?" The Lady asked as Zant approached her.

"We are restoring our paradise now you can either die, or you can be on the right side of history and join us; it's your choice?" Zant said as the lady looked on in horror.

"All I wanted was to save the Pokemon, you monster." The Lady said as Zant took a blade into the heart of the woman and then approached the winged creature. "You, help us form paradise, create an Ultra Wormhole for us and we will give you the light you crave to absorb, the Purelight." Zant said as the Bomb Exploded as Subspace Merged the entire Shrine along with those standing on it including Necrozma.

In Pallet Town two young boys were relaxing under a tree thinking about stuff; the first boy was a tall boy wearing a red hat, red vest, black t shirt, wristbands, blue jeans, and red sneakers and cuddling next to him was a blonde haired boy wearing a orange and yellow stripped t shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and orange and yellow sneakers as they was talking about their future.

"So Lucas where do you think the road could take us next?" Red asked as he stroked Lucas's blonde hair as the smaller boy thought for a moment.

"I was thinking about us exploring the Johto Region together, because it's a whole new world that we live in with a brand new attitude." Lucas said with a smile.

"But you still got to catch them all and be the best that you can be." Red said with a chuckle as he and Lucas both shared a laugh together as they gazed upon the blue sky. "I wonder what's been going on since we took down Tabuu and the Subspace Army?"

"I wonder too, like Ness, and Marth, Ike, and also how cool was it to meet legendary heroes like Mario and Link?" Lucas said excitedly as Red laughed as a Butterfree floated over Lucas as he gently petted the Butterfree.

"That was so awesome when they came and helped us take on those Primids on the Canyon as we went on to explore Subspace and in the end we saved the world, except..." Red paused as Lucas already knew what he was going to say.

"We're not heroes, we're not like Mario and Link, we do love to travel and explore and catch Pokemon but can never be heroes as brave and strong as Mario and Link." Lucas said as a loud explosion could be heard in the distance as the boys stood up after hearing the explosion.

"We better go find out what just caused that explosion i'm worried about Mom, Professor Oak, and The Pokemon here in Pallet Town." Red said as he and Lucas ran towards Pallet Town as another set of explosions happened as both Red and Lucas were in horror as they saw houses along with Professor Oak's House on fire with Professor Oak being held hostage by people wearing black outfits with a Red R emblem on it. "TEAM ROCKET, what have you done?" Red asked angrily as the Rocket Grunts looked over at Red and Lucas who looked angry seeing what was happening to Pallet Town.

"Boys run away, Team Rocket they have gone..." Before Professor Oak could finish he was shot by a member of Team Rocket wielding a pistol as he pointed it towards Red and Lucas until something sneaks up from behind the boys and hit them with some strange power which knocked the both of them unconscious as a tall man with black hair, and a black suit with the same red R emblem approached them alongside some cat like creature.

"Excellent work Mewtwo now let us take them to where we can do some negotiating." said the man as some Rocket Grunts picked up Red and Lucas's limp bodies towards a Helicopter flying out of a burning Pallet Town. "Your Pokemon will make for an excellent test subject and now that we have joined forces with that Witch and her allies, this Paradise sounds like a fitting place for me to finally rule all Pokemon; I Giovanni the Leader of Team Rocket."  
Meanwhile Bowser and Ganondorf now found themselves inside a very strange Dimension as a strange looking Pokemon appeared to them.

"We're not here to fight, Giritina we're here to ask you to join our crusade and allow us to merge this forbidden world with the Antilight." Bowser said while Ganondorf began to activate the Subspace Bomb.

"Believe me, Arceus will pay for what he did and so will the rest of those heroes of Light once we destroy them all for good." Ganondorf said as the Subspace Bomb was opened up and the countdown began with Malicious Gas also surrounding the three of them.

"Once the Countdown stops we will be that much closer to paradise." Bowser said as the Bomb exploded engulfing the Distortion World as Bedlam and Kohga began to make preparations to unite Dark Aether with the rest of the needed worlds to form the Antilight as the Bomb even engulfed the Spear Pillar itself and the fallen bodies of Palkia and Dialga was taken as well from the explosion of darkness.

"Well it looks like Bowser and Ganondorf have successfully taken another component and now for us to take the Dark Side of Aether, we must set our course and make our departure." Bedlam said as Zant approached her.

"Those Ings are known to be hostile creatures perhaps if we sent some Shadow Beasts for defense than maybe it might help make things run smoothly for us."

"All right then we shall dispatch some of them with us, anything else I should know about"

"The Intergalactic Bounty Hunter Samus Aran was said to be making her way there, we must go there before she does." Kohga said as Bedlam, Zant, and several Shadow Beasts followed her as the Portal began to open as Bowser, Ganondorf, and Giritina appeared as the Shadow Witch smiled. "Ah so you successfully managed to merge the Distortion World and got us Giritina's Help, excellent, now we are on our way to Dark Aether to merge Dark Aether, come we can all hear paradise calling us." Bedlam said as they all made their way into the portal also followed by Shadow Queen Peach going into the depths known as Dark Aether.

With this new Crusade of evil looking to continue it's consumption of light by forging the Antilight, they are much closer can the heroes of light find a way to forge the Purelight together, find out next time.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 3: Paradise is Reformed

Chapter 3: Paradise is Reformed

The Planet Aether was in turmoil with an ongoing struggle with light and darkness with the Luminoths trying their best to defend themselves from the Ings who have been wreaking havoc all over Aether with the help of the Space Pirates. The Intergalactic Bounty Hunter Samus Aran made a crash landing on the planet and was set to investigate what was causing this Planet's ongoing Turmoil, as she would also meet up with other Federation Troops only to discover them, killed by the evil Ings. As Samus want to scan her fallen comrades, she found herself surrounded by both Space Pirates and The Ings who emerged from Portals as Samus tried firing off at them but was outmatches as a sudden struck of lightning hit Samus damaging her power suit as she fell unconscious as the Shadow Queen, Beldam, Zant, and Kohga all appeared in front of the Space Pirates and Ings.

"Space Pirates and Ings we want to be your allies because we sense it, another component in making paradise a reality again, join us and we can rule over existence." The Shadow Queen said as the Space Pirates tilted their heads while Ing creatures and Shadow Beasts all stared at eachother not making any other movements as soon the Space Pirates lead the Shadow Queen to a portal leading into Dark Aether as they went through the portal into the Dark Wastelands of Aether which to many would cause great harm but for the Shadow Queen and Zant it felt rather comforting as they set a Subspace Bomb ready to explode. "Once the bomb explodes, Paradise will be complete." The Shadow Queen said as the Bomb exploded as the Dark side of Aether would be merged but then something strange began to happen as Shadows, Darkness, Distortion, and Twilight all began to merge and transform with Subspace into the matter of pure pitch darkness with no penetration of light, it was known as Antilight as all of them looked at eachother and saw their new surroundings.

"Your Majesty we have restored Paradise, now all that remains is finding our God to help destroy those light dwellers, we must use our new technology to infuse our Antilight Power, and as long as we got the power to travel through time and space we can rule over all of existence, now to find where our God is sealed away, but we must recruit the original Twilight King; Majora." Zant said as Beldam approached him.

"You mean that mask that causes nothing but terror and nearly brought the moon down on Termina?"

"Yes Beldam, Majora was turned into a Mask and was taken by that vile Salesman, but I was thinking that we could possibly go to Termina and recruit King Majora after all his power originates with us Twili and our ancestors the Dark Interlopers." Zant said as Kohga looked at the book and was amazed after learning about that.

"So it turns out the Interlopers was really Termina's Sheikans who had built the Stone Tower Temple to reach the Gods but was foiled due to their dark intentions; almost sounds like how us Yigas rebelled against the Sheikah and showed our allegiance to Calamity Ganon." Kohga said as Zant smiled as they all made their way back inside the X-Naut Fortress as it was now in the Epicenter of the Antilight.

"If Majora can make for an excellent Ally I say let's do so, but as soon as we do, we will attack the Gods and get answers on where they have sealed Daraku." The Shadow Queen said as she noticed Space Pirates on the monitors bringing up what appeared to be a blue planet as some text appeared on the screen. "Planet Phaaze, so that's how Dark Aether was made, we ll then if we was to travel to this planet, we can merge it with the Antilight and use these leviathans to help truly infect other worlds with the Antilight." The Shadow Queen thought as they all smiled knowing the evil intentions they have with the power of the Antilight as Bowser and Ganondorf looked at the Monitor some strange looking Spacecraft with a dark glowing heart.

"This Dark glowing Heart appears to be powering up this ship, perhaps we could take it from them and use it to further enhance paradise." Bowser suggested as the Shadow Queen caressed his large bulky spiked arm and smiled.

"Yes it would make for an excellent enhancement, but let's do some research first, Space Pirates, if you please." The Shadow Queen Ordered as the Space Pirates did some research on the shadowy heart and discovered something interesting as they showed Bowser, Ganondorf, and The Shadow Queen looked at the screen.

"So apparently this heart is the vessel of something known as Void Termina the destroyer of worlds." Ganondorf said as the Queen Smiled.

"This would be destroyer would make as an excellent addition to the Antilight, let us go board this Jambandra Base and use it's power to add to our's." The Shadow Queen said looking to gain more Power to expand the Antilight.

Meanwhile in the Land of Termina the Young incarnation of the Hero of Time, Link was on top of the Clock Tower to confront the Skull Kid to stop him from bringing the Moon Down to destroy the Land of Termina as Young Link played the Oath to Order to summon the Four Giants of Termina to stop the Moon from crashing into the land as Young Link looked at the now unconscious Skull Kid.

"He should be awake now, it's now time to apologize for what he has done." Said the Fairy Tatl as the darker purple fairy known as Tael bumped into his sister.

"Don't be so rough on him sis, The Mask was controlling his every action/"

"The Mask used his vessel well, and now it's time to come back home to paradise." said the Voice of Zant who appeared on the Clock Tower as Young Link drew his sword. "Young Hero of Time, do you really think you are helping the very land that was rejected by your home Hyrule will do any favors to your precious Goddesses." Zant said as Young Link charged at Zant only for Zant to hit Young Link with a dark projectile nearly causing him to fall off the top of the Clock Tower as the Skull Kid regained Consciousness and acknowledged Zant next to him.

"Zant, it is good to see you again; I have been using this child to spread destruction upon this doomed world; are you here to help me in finishing the job?" The Skull Kid said as Zant shook his head.

"Sire I have been assisting in the reformation of paradise and now it is near complete as we are looking as to where the Gods Sealed him away." Zant said as Skull Kid nodded.

"So it looks like Paradise has been formed, well then let us depart, but how about we let the boy know as to why this Land was rejected by his Goddesses and why we will demand an answer to where our God is." Skull Kid said as a strange flash of light as a boy around Link's Age wearing a red cap with blue visor, blue and yellow stripped t-shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and red sneakers appeared on top of the Clock Tower as Zant and Majora both looked annoyed. "Where did this strange boy come from and what is it with these children getting in our way.

"I happen to be a hero from another part in time, I am Ness, I have Psychic Abilities and learned about this paradise you was talking about known as the Antilight, and since the Skull Kid is still wearing Majora's Mask and you Zant are already here, I've come here to also join the party too." Ness said as he approached Young Link who was still regaining consciousness. "Hey dude, remember me from the Melee Tournament, if you don't it's ok since Time itself is completely out of balance due to the Antilight, I'm Ness." Ness said as he helped Young Link to his feet.

"Hey Ness, thanks for the help but now Skull Kid as an ally and i'm confused about what is going on." Young Link said as Ness placed his hand on the young Hylian's shoulder.

"After you defeat the mask, about a hundred years later Zant takes over Hyrule and you become the Hero's Shade and train your next incarnation to save Hyrule Ness said leaving Young Link confused as a Subspace Bomb appeared.

"Before we consume this doomed world with the Antilight, how about we tell you kids a little story since you children love bedtime stories." Zant said as Ness and Young Link stood their glaring at Zant, as Zant began to tell the story.

"Long Ago the Garos became an outcast group who looked to build monuments of the Giants to mock your Goddesses and their Triforce and built the Stone Tower Temple. King Igos du Ikana than gathered the Ikana army to try to stop the Garos from accomplishing this goal as war waged throughout the Ikana Kingdom as blood spilled all over to very grounds leading into the tower itself as the Garos had a goal; to reach the Heavens and obtain the Triforce. However Your Goddesses intervened and used their light arrows to flip the Tower over sending them into a Desert to be fed by Twinmold; master Majora, care to tell the rest." Zant said passing the tale over to Skull Kid as he would tell more of the story.

"You see I was much like our own God, Daraku, I had dominion over Termina until the Gods sent their Fierce Deity to destroy me, turning me into that Mask I was cast away in the desert; however I used my magic to curse the land above in Ikana and influenced those Garos to revive me as we looked to seek revenge, until we was banished back to that desert by the Gods. We plotted a new plan to take the Triforce by creating a way into their world through the desert and used the power of darkness to conceal our identites and to practice our dark magic to gain the power of the Gods. Which is why the Fused Shadow was created using my own magic we looked to turn those Hylians against eachother causing the Hyrulian Civil War, of course you Link was a baby being taken by your Mother to the Forest to be raised by a Kokiri, and then you left that forest because you was never accepted as one because you are a Hylian, the very Hylians that rejected the Termanians and your Gods banished us, when we tried to take their power." Young Link had tightened the grip on his sword as Ness tried to calm down his friend as Majora continued to tell the story.

"I left home to look for Navi; Tatl my new partner reminds me of her; I stumbled upon this land and want to save it because you are nothing more than this world's Ganondorf." Young Link said as Majora laughed

"Then why does Mido hate you, he blames you for why the Great Deku Tree died, he told all of your friends that you are the reason they will be extinct in the future, you Link have no place in this world.

"PK FIRE!" Ness shouted hitting Majora with a concentrated fire attack. "You know nothing, Link left Hyrule to fight Ganon and bring Peace to Hyrule and i'm not going to let you get into his head like that." Ness shouted as Majora and Zant fired dark projectiles at Ness and Young Link until they were strangely saved as a hand caught both boys as a strange looking Imp appeared to the shock of Zant.

"Midna, I thought I left you for dead." Zant said as Midna gently dropped Ness and Young Link back on top of the roof of the Clock Tower as she smirked.

"I'm here to put a stop to what you are trying to do, resurrect that demon and destroy the fabric of existence, Zant, Majora you will not use that poison the Antilight to consume all of existence with it." Midna said as the Subspace Bomb only had two minutes left until detonation as she floated over to Young Link and Ness. "Come with me children, we need to gather as much as we can to put a stop to their dark plans." Midna said as she snapped her fingers as she along with the two children were teleported away as the Darkness of the bomb exploded consuming Termina with Antilight.

Meanwhile within the Heavens Mario, Link, Pit, and Palutena were mapping out the whole Universe to see where they can gather resources to reform the Purelight.

"It's as if I feared, The Antilight is reforming, there isn't much time, we need to gather as many as we can from other worlds before Daraku is revived, Link please gather the Triforce and the components you need and head to the Sacred Realm, we can forge the Purelight there." Link nodded as he looked at Mario and Pit.

"I will help as best as can, we can reform the Purelight, we must go to Hyrule." Pit said as Palutena shook her head.

"No Pit we're going to the time when the Triforce was still unified in the Sky Keep within Skyloft. Link you must go there and take the Triforce, I will contact Samus to join you with the Luminoth Light Crystals, but hurry you guys and please try not to interact with the people of Skyloft we don't want to disrupt the flow of time any further." Palutena said as she opened up a portal to take the three of them to Skyloft's Sky Keep." Palutena said opening the portal as Bowser, Gamondorf, The Shadow Queen and Dark Samus appeared inside Palutena's Temple as the Goddess took her staff. "Begone from these sacred grounds, monsters." Palutena said arming herself with her staff only to be struck by the Shadow Queen's Dark Lightning.

"HAHAHAHA, you may be a Devine Being but the Antilight has the power to destroy the Divinity of all of the Deities in the known Universe." The Shadow Queen said as she made eye contact with Mario.

"Did you honestly think I would want some weak plumber for a King, my King is the strong King of Koopas and the Shadows, Bowser." the Shadow Queen said as Mario looked at her with anger.

"You are not my Queen Peach, you are nothing more than an evil witch that has taken over her body, now leave her." Mario shouted only to get a hard kick by Bowser only for Link to try to attack Bowser with his Sword to get hit by Ganondorf's Sword, as Pit then tried to combat the Gerudo King only to get hit by a Phazon charged shot from Dark Samus as Palutena took her staff to fly Pit towards the portal.

"Pit, please take Mario and Pit with you through the Portal it's our only chance to save the world."

"But Lady Palutena what about you?" Pit asked as Mario and Link approached the portal.

"Don't worry about me Pit, Viridi can fly you around if needed now go Pit save the Universe."

"She right, we need to go now." Link said as he grabbed Pit by the arm as they along with Mario went through the portal with Bowser and Ganondorf smiling.

"Let's follow them and see where they go." Bowser said as The Shadow Queen smiled

"Go ahead you two, the Goddess is going to answer everything I ask her." The Shadow Queen said as Bowser and Ganondorf followed Mario, Link, and Pit through the portal as Palutena tried to stand strong against the Shadow Queen. "Now answer me Goddess, WHERE IS LORD DARAKU SEALED AWAY AT?" The Shadow Queen demanded as Palutena got on some kind of communicator.

"Samus Aran if you are out there we need you to go to Hyrule with the Luminoth Crystals to form the Purelight, please hurry, before The Shadow Queen finds where Daraku is sealed away at." Palutena said as the Shadow Queen struck her again with lightning ending the communication.

"My Pretty Little Goddess, you will learn that the Immortality of all of you Deities out there has a price and if you don't tell me where you have Lord Daraku sealed away in, than you will pay that price." The Shadow Queen said as Palutena realized she had no choice now other than to reveal the location of where Daraku is sealed away in.

"The Underwhere River Twygz Bed!" Palutena said as the Shadow Queen smiled.

"The River of Lost Souls, excellent, we shall depart at once, poor Palutena, you just gave away Daraku's location, you must feel like you have betrayed the very world you watch over."

"We will put an end to the Antilight, the Purelight will shine through your Antilight." Palutena said trying to get up to her feet.

"We will make sure that Purelight never sparkles as the Antilight shall consume all." The Shadow Queen said as a sparkle in her eye caused the Temple to go up in flames as the Skyworld Temple would begin to crumble and fall from the clouds in flames as a Antilight Portal formed below the wreckage swallowing the now remains of Palutena's Temple.

Daraku's Location has been revealed, will he be revived from his milleniums long exile and will Samus be able to use the Luminoth Crystals to help forge the Purelight, Find out all of that and more next time.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 4: Essentials

Chapter 4: Essentials

Three Mage Sisters and a being in a white cloak was gathering shadowy heart orbs as the cloaked one muttered to himself about the Destroyer. Well whatever they had planned may now be scrapped as a Subspace Bomb dropped in on them as the four of them stood around looking confused about what was happening.

"What is this, a bomb? Quick we must defuse this before it blows the Jambastion." said the Cloaked Figure as Beldam appeared along with her sisters Marilyn and Vivian.

"Hehehe, What a nice heart, we need it to expand our paradise." Bedlam said as the Yellow Mage Zan Partizanne approached Beldam.

"This is our Jamba Heart and you have no right to take it from us." cried Zan Partizanne as Beldam glared at her.

"You listen here girl, unless you want to burn to ashes we suggest you join us, and we can bring the universe to it's knees." Beldam said as the other two mage sisters thought about it for a moment as the cloaked Hyness approached the Shadow Sirens.

"You think we can believe a bunch of outsiders, well then how about..." Just then the bomb exploded as Antilight began to surround. "What is this, what have you done?"

"Welcome to paradise." as The Three Mage Sisters used their magic to attack the Shadow Sirens as the Sirens would retaliate. "You dare attack us, we will show you what happens." Beldam said as fireballs, from Vivian and Flamberge, Ice from Beldam and Francisca, and lightning from Zan Partizanne and in the midst of the battle; Hyness attempted to stop the ever expanding Antilight.

"You vile creation, this is my world to rule with the Void Termina, now disintegrate now." Hyness ordered, but the Antilight made contact with the Jamba heart as the darkness from it expanded it's way into the Antilight as Hyness couldn't believe it as it also began to take hold of him and the Three Mage Sisters as Beldam began to smile.

"As long as you have evil in your heart, the Antilight shall manifest itself into you and makes you one of us, now let us help spread our evil throughout the Cosmos." Beldam said as the Antilight took over the Jambastation as Hyness and the Three Mage Sisters all soon enough, started to embrace the Antilight.

"Yes, we embrace the Antilight, now let us spread destruction on that Dream Land." Hynness said after fully embracing the power of the Antilight as they made their way to the star shaped planet known as planet Pop Star.

Planet Pop Star was peaceful as ever that is until the dark clouds of the Antilight made it's presence known over Castle Dedede as the Dream Land King looked to see what was gonig on and was met by the Hyness, now under the influence of the Antilight.

"What the, you again, why have you returned here to Pop Star, we destroyed your plan." Dedede said as an Antilight Bomb dropped in his throne room as the King looked at it and strangely remembered it to be a Subspace Bomb from the Subspace Invasion. "What so you've joined the Subspace Emissary.

"No you foolish King, they are a part of the Antilight Army, now we understand that you are a villain yourself,you may not look like you could be taken seriously but we could use your power perhaps, now let us begin the invasion here." Hyness said as the Antilight began to consume Castle Dedede as both Kirby and Meta-Knight saw what was happening.

"Kirby do you sense it, that feels like the same energy from the Subspace Invasion but it feels different, either way we better see what's going on." Meta-Knight said as the two of them tried to approach the castle until some strange creature wearing a red and blue dotted hat and had wings and looked at Kirby and Meta-Knight. "Marx, we don't have time to play around now move out of the way." Meta-Knight demanded until he used it's wings to attack both Kirby and Meta-Knight with a blood red glare as the aura of Antilight surrounded him. "What the, that strength, it matches the power around Dedede's Castle, what have you done?"

"A...A...Antilight...consume...all." Marx spoke in riddles as he split himself opening a void which Antilight spewed forth leading to the Antilight coming from Dedede's Castle to now darken all over Dream Land as Meta-Knight looked at Kirby.

"Kirby we have no choice but to flee and think of a way to fight this threat and we are going to need all the help we can, now let's go." Meta-Knight said taking flight as Kirby took to the skies on a Warp Star to try to find any help they can to combat the threat of the Antilight.

Meanwhile inside the basement of a building somewhere both Red and Lucas were taken captive as they was tied up together as some guards wearing black with a Red R emblem on it was interrogating them both.

"You want to know why we kidnapped you brats? The boss wants revenge on you both but as soon as the boss makes his intentions clear, you will learn what we have planned." The Rocket Grunt said as Red and Lucas exchanged angry looks with the grunt.

"Than let us go already, you know I took you down before and since I have a friend with me, we can take you guys down again." Red said as the Grunts eyes turned Red as he ran over and kicked Red in the head as Lucas looked angry.

"You bully, untie us so we can kick your..." Lucas yelled but the Grunt stomped on Lucas's knee. "OWWWW, get of my knee."

"You punks will learn your place as soon as everything is set, until then shut up or we may do worse to the two of you." The Grunt said as as Red started to slightly recover from the attack despite having a bit of a headache with Lucas feeling pain in his right leg. "So you brats want more huh? How about I go as far as to cut off your fingers and toes?" The Grunt asked as Red and Lucas both chuckled. "What's so funny, do you find me wanting to cut off your fingers and toes funny, how about I start with you Blondie?"

"Let's see you try, that is if you can handle the smell of our stinky feet." Lucas said as he and Red both took their shoes off using their feet as the sight of the boys' and their dirty socks really made the grunt gag.

"Want to try to cut our toes off now?" Red taunted as he and Lucas both wiggled their socked toes to the point where the Grunt was coughing and gagging and dropped the knife he was going to use to cut off their toes with. "Now's our chance, Lucas i'll crawl over to get the knife to free us, keep using your stinky socks to distract him." Red said as Lucas nodded as he raised his socked feet towards the Grunt's Face as the Grunt would get a look at Lucas's dirty white socks with brown and green on the soles of the socks as the Grunt tries to squirm away.

"When was the last time you changed those stinky things?"

"Maybe a month or so, Red and I can go a whole month or two wearing the same socks, plus it comes in handy against goons such as yourself." Lucas said as he put his dirty socked feet in the Grunts face as Red used his legs to reach the knife, luckilly he was wearing socks so he wouldn't worry about accidentally cutting his feet as Red used his feet to grab the handle and slide the knife towards him as he tried to use his hand to cut the ropes setting himself and Lucas free as Red was able to free his arms as he went over to free Lucas as the boys stood up and looked at the Grunt how was now puking on the ground

"Now that is gross, let's..oh crud my Pokemon is missing." Red said as he noticed his Pokeballs was missing as Lucas used some energy needles known as PSI Love to send the grunt flying and broke open a door showing a Computer Room in the Basement. "Let's go see what is going on in this room, maybe we might find out what Team Rocket is up to." Red said as Lucas nodded as the boys put their shoes back on before going in the room as Red noticed three Pokeballs attached to a monitor and a three test tubes containing Squirttle, Ivysaur, and Charizard but they looked different. "Squirttle, Ivysaur, Charizard what have they done to you?" Red said pounding on the glass as Lucas tapped Red's shoulder to get his attention.

"These might be your Pokebalsl Red, and the text on the screen says. ANTILIGHT CLONING PROCESS." Lucas said as Red looked over it as the doors opened as a tall man with slick black hair, wearing a Black Suit with a Red R Insignia on it entered the room and looked at the young duo.

"So it appears that you brats have discovered our secret, how I have waited to have my revenge you on you Red for disbanding Team Rocket, now that I have joined forces with the Antilight Army, I have obtained the knowledge to clone Pokemon DNA with the power of the Antilight to create powerful Bi-organic Antilight Clone Pokemon. Just like with the ones I took from you Red." Giovanni said as Lucas whispered into Red's Ear as Red.

"I'll distract him, get your Pokemon and we can escape this place." Lucas said as Red nodded as he ran towards the capsule holding his Pokeballs.

"You will never free your Pokemon, they will all serve me."

"Let's see you get served with this PK FIRE!" Lucas shouted as he concentrated a fireball at Giovanni catching his suit on fire.

"OWWW OWWW HOOOOOOT! You brat, I will break every bone in your body now." Giovanni threatened but Lucas did not back down as a wave of water would put out the fire on Giovanni's suit.

"Well thanks Luke, now I got my Pokemon back, now how about you take on the two of us?" Red said as he and Lucas stood reaady to fight but Giovanni instead pushed a button as an alarm went off.

"THE SELF DESTRUCT SEQUANCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED REPEAT THE SELF DESTRUCT SEQUANCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED, THIS SEQUANCE MAY NOT BE ABORTED, ALL PERSONAL MUST EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY." A voice said as a large Antilight Bomb was seen as the boys knew what that meant and they had to escape, as Giovanni made his way on the elevator.

"Dwell for all eternity in the darkness of the Antilight." Giovanni said making his way up the elevator as Red and Lucas made their way up the stairs to escape that is however if they could escape the pursuit of the Antilight Clone Pokemon of Charizard, Ivysair, and Squirttle.

"Lucas, we need to take care of these clones quickly to make our escape, are you ready?" Red asked as Lucas stood with his fists as Red's Pokemon clashed with the clones as Lucas did battle against the clones until he stood against the Charizard Clone as Lucas could hear voices in his head.

_"LUCAS, remember it killed your mother."_ The voice said as he saw flashbacks of his mother Hinawa being killed by a dragon as Lucas fell to his knees with tears in his eyes as the clone of Charizard tried to roast the Blonde Boy with his fire as Red approached him.

"Lucas get up, we half to keep fighting or otherwise we'll be destroyed." Lucas said as he tried to focus on what Red said as he was able to concentrate a needle attack on charizard sending it down to the stairs. "Way to go, bro; now Charizard, Ivysaur Squirrtle use Triple Finish." Red ordered as Squirttle would use Hydro Pump, Ivysaur Solar Beam and Charizard Fireblast on the three clone Pokemon as they took them down. "All right way to go, now return." Red ordered his Pokemon back into Pokeballs as he and Lucas made their way out the Front Door and saw a Helicopter with a Red R flying away. "Giovanni is trying to get away; Charizard I choose you, Lucas don't be afraid of Charizard, here let's get on his neck and follow Giovanni, and I will hold on to you." Red said as the boys got on top of Charizard's neck with Red holding Lucas in his arms. "Let's Go Charizard, follow that Chopper." Red ordered as Charizard took off into the sky after the Chopper as Lucas looked frightened.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAA REEEEEEDD!" Lucas cried as Red was holding onto Lucas making sure he doesn't fall.

"I got you, Luke i'm not going to let you go." Red said stroking Lucas's hair as the Sliph Co Building exploded as Saffron City was now covered in the darkness of the Antilight as Red and Lucas both looked shocked at what they was witnessing. "that looks like the Subspace, does that mean Tabuu is back?" Red asked as Lucas looked over while keeping a steady grip on Charizard's back and saw how different this dark matter was compared to Subspace.

"This appears to be much darker than Subspace, something more wicked and it has consumed Saffron City along with it's People and Pokemon." Lucas said as he and Red looked on in silence.

"Come on we got to keep track of Giovanni's Copter and make him pay for what he has done to Saffron City, let's see where he goes and take him down." Red said as Lucas nodded as the two of them took off on Charizard to pursue Giovanni and where he might be going to.

"Hey Red, back there, when I was up against that Charizard Clone I had flashbacks of the time my Mother was killed by that Dragon, however when you called out to me, it broke me free from some sort of strange control and allowed me to fight through." Lucas said as Red stroked Lucas's hair and smiled.

"That's strange but let's go after Giovanni, let's go Charizard." Red said as Charizard chased after the Chopper.

Meanwhile on Planet Aether the intergalactic Bounty Hunter Samus Aran had woken up from the attack from the Shadow Sirens and Ings as she heard a beep on her communicator as she pressed buttons and found that it came from Palutena and a distress signal from her.

"So they need me to gather the Luminoth Crystals to forge this Purelight." Samus thought to herself as a Luminoth appeared in front of her with Luminoth Crystals.

"We know you need these the source of energy in this world in order to combat the Antilight, you may take them and combine them with the Sols, and go to the Realm of Light, however the true way to combat the Antilight with the Purelight, is to merge all worlds that represent light in order to bring the fight to Daraku." The Luminoth said as the Luminoth pointed towards the creation of a Light Portal.

"How can we make that happen?" Samus asked as she looked at some Luminoths bringing out what looked like a Subspace Bomb.

"This bomb has no essence of Subspace or Antilight within it, it is a Portal of light and whenever you fuse together the Luminoth Crystals, The Twilight Sols, and Crystals Starts merge them together and use them on these bombs here on the Light Side of Luminoth, the Sacred Light Realm and any world that has not been affected by Antilight in order to gather the light needed to fight Daraku and his forces of evil. Now the Antilight is known to also fester on the negitive thoughts in the hearts of those who are good, but the Purelight can counter with positive more emotional feelings as long as the heart is strong enough to overcome the negative aspects with positive emotion."

Samus thought about all of that, Universal Peace and her Mother who was killed by Ridley as Samus looked through her visor at the Luminoth and nodded.

"Ok, I will find the ones who have the remaining components and return here to form the bombs." Samus said as the Luminoth handed her the Crystal.

"Samus, the Sols are in the Hands of the exiled Twilight Princess Midna in Hyrule, and The Crystal Stars are in the Hands of the Famous Plumber Mario who has followed a future incarnation of Hyrule's Hero Link who is looking to enter the Sacred Realm to get the Triforce, but since Time itself has been caught in the Epicenter of all of this there is only one place for me to tell you to go; The Realm of Subtime it is within the center of the Universe a forbidden plane of existence that holds the essence of time itself and is only accessed by the Gods and other Deities; we can open a wormhole for you to enter, but when you do please take this light bomb with you and when you get the allies you need to meet up with, with all of the components to merge the Purelight together as the Subtime Realm is the base to merging the Purelight, then after that all of you together can put an end to the Antilight, for good, now be quick Samus, we can only hold the passage for a little amount of time, so make haste." The Luminoth said as Samus took the Bomb with her and took off on her Gunship to the world of Subtime hoping to help with the merger of Purelight during these desperate times.

Meanwhile in some Ancient Ruined Temple an Old Lady was watching over a young red haired man working on some weapon.

"Yo Granny are you sure that beast will rise up again?" Asked them man as the old lady replied.

"I have a feeling it will continue until Link get's The Triforce, Groose."

"Or until we absorb Demise's Power." Said the voice of Bowser as he and Ganondorf descended onto the Sealed Temple leaving both the Old Lady and Groose shocked.

"Who are you foul beings, did Ghirahim send you two?"

"No we was sent by someone much stronger than just a simple sword being, we are the Destructive Alliance known as Bowser and I am Ganondorf the future incarnation of what is sealed underneath that spike." Ganondrof said as the old lady looked stunned.

"What how is it possibly for you to even exist in this timeline?" The Old Lady asked as a antilight Bomb dropped from the sky and landed in the whole next to the Sealing Spike where the Demon King Demise was sealed up at. "What are you doing?"

"One Word, Antilight." Bowser said as Groose tried to throw Bombs at Bowser and Ganondorf until the two evil kings approached the young Knight Academy Student. "you think you are a hero, well guess what you just met your end." Bowser said as he took his claw into Groose's abdomen piercing him as Ganondorf took his Sword slashing Groose as the Young Knight Fell Dead as the Bomb exploded as it began to engulf the Sacred Ground with Antilight.

"All is now lost." The Old Lady said as the Sealing Spike and the dark entity sealed under it was also consumed by the Antilight as Bowser and Ganondorf looked at their handy work.

"My Ancestor, your power can now be used to make our God Stronger and make Paradise all that exists." Ganondorf said as The Antilight also consumed the Temple they were standing in front of, the effects can be fest above as Mario, Link, and Pit had arrived in Skyloft.

"I sense Bowser and Ganondorf are down below, we must hurry int othis Sky Keep before it's too late." Pit said as Mario and Link nodded as they looked at the towering structure that possibly contains the Triforce, can the Heroes gather the components needed to form the Purelight, find out next time.


	6. Chapter 5: Sorrow

Chapter 5: Sorrow

It was a dark and stormy night as a scared Luigi was shivering as he noticed a large castle in front of him; knowing Luigi and his history with Bowser's Castle but Luigi the scared younger brother of the famous Mario slightly opened the doors of the castle and shined a light through a dark corridor that was dimly lit with candles.

"H...H..Hello?" Luigi asked, as he began to slowly walk through the dark corridor as lightning struck outside which made Luigi nearly jump out of his overalls. "AAAAAHHHH!" Luigi shrieked as some moaning could be heard as Luigi started to shine his flashlight through the halls as he then began to back up a few steps when a Mummy began to slowly creep towards him. "Get back." Luigi said as he shot a plunger which had no effect as Luigi began to run from the Mummy as a statue turned around revealing herself to be Medusa which caused Luigi to run through the Castle only to trip as he was now confronted by a Grim Reaper like being.

"HAHAHAHA, Time to meet your end, Luigi." The Reaper said as it used it's scythe to slash Luigi causing Luigi's soul to exit his body taking his life away from him, as Luigi's spirit looked down at his now dead corpse.

"Wait i'm down here, than does that mean i'm..." Before Luigi could finish a spiked ball and chain made contact with the reaper that killed Luigi as a hooded figure removed his cloak revealing a blonde man in armor known as Simon Belmont as he looked down at Luigi's Corpse.

"Dammit, i'm too late, DRACULA, I know here, come out from your coffin and fight like a man." Simon shouted as the candles began to flicker and an Antilight Portal appeared in Dracula's Throne Room as the Vampire looked at the Portal to see Zant and Majora walk through it to greet the Count.

"So you are the Vampire lord known as Dracula, you will make for an excellent Ally in our crusade." Zant said as Dracula looked at the two of them confused.

"Vat is this crusade that the two of you are talking about?" Dracula asked as Zant snapped his fingers as an Antilight Bomb dropped from below.

"This will send us to the ever expanding world of the Antilight, there no light can ever penetrate and you can forever enjoy the darkness from it." Zant said as Dracula looked at the Bomb as Simon Belmont attempted to throw Holy Water at it only to get pushed back by Zant and Majora's dark magic.

"You monsters, I will not let you cover this world with this Antilight, and by the lights of the Holy Spirit, I will vanquish you." Simon said as he took out his whip only to be grabbed by the neck by a tentacle from Majora's Mask who threw Simon out of a nearby stained glass window as Dracula smiled.

"Well you took care of those pesky Belmonts, i'll take you upon your offer, as long as I get to drink the blood of any living beings in the world."

"By all means,." Zant said as the Bomb exploded covering the Castle in Antilight as a man wearing a blue button up, white pants, brown boots, and a blue headband also wielding a whip saw what was happening and was unaware of the events happening inside Dracula's Castle.

"I thought Simon would take down Dracula by now but there is something strange about this very power engulfing the Castle and I don't see Simon anywhere." The Man said as he then took a look around the castle only to find it completely engulfed in darkness.

"I swear I can't have nice things, where is that damn witch at, she owes me so much it's not even funny." said a rather loud obnoxious voice as The man went over to find a short man wearing a fedora hat and suit grumbling over his car out in the woods as the man approached him.

"Sir are you ok, do you need assistance?"

"Yeah, you can go find that Witch Cereza and ask her to pay me back for every car she has totaled, as well as use one of my planes to fly her to Mount Fimbulventr to save her friend's soul from the fires of Hell and yet the one who is getting burned for all of this is me. "The man complained as a woman with black hair, glasses, and wearing a black dress appeared sucking on a lollipop.

"Enzo your voice could wake the dead up, anyways we was hear to find something about Vampires, not only that but a friend of mine told me the Apocolypse is here and this bozo here took a wrong turn in the woods.

"Not my fault if some animals don't know how to watch both ways before crossing the road like us humans do, now did you find somebody to help fix my car?" Enzo said as the Lady walked over to it.

"They said it's too late at night and the rain is too heavy so they will half to come in the morning, they said they don't like to come out at night because of Vampires."

"Are you freakin kidding me, I got to sit here all night in these creepy woods in the rain all because some Tow Truck Drivers are afraid of Vampires, give me a break." said Enzo as the man approached them.

"Listen you won't half to worry about any Vampires, I am Richter Belmont a Vampire Hunter and you two probably may be aware but Dracula's Castle is in these woods." Richter said as both Enzo and Cereza looked stunned.

"Are you saying this here belongs to that Undead Blood Sucking Vampire known as Count Dracula? Come on Cereza and you too and help me push this car before that monster decides to come down and drink my blood." Enzo said trying to push his car as several winged creatures came flying out of the Antilight and surrounded Richter, Cereza, and Enzo. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Vampire Bats, he's come for our blood."

"Let me handle this." Said Richter as he tossed an ax at the Winged creature as Cereza pulled out two pistols from her shoes.

"i can handle a couple of Vampires, besides you can call me Bayonetta, I am an Umbra Witch." said Bayonetta as she began firing at the vampires as well as using combinations of punches and kicks as some strange looking creature also began taking down the Vampires as Richter looked on in awe but at the same time used Holy Water to vanquish some of Dracula's Followers.

"An Umbra Witch hm interesting but let's work together to fend off these demons." Richter said as he and Bayonetta would fend off the attacking Vampires until several bats formed into Dracula as he launched a fireball at Bayonetta. "Dracula, where is Simon?" Richter said as he threw a cross at Dracula only to be blasted by a dark projectile as Zant and Majora appeared as Enzo ran inside his broken car to hide.

"Dracula, what have you done with Simon?"

"Simon has been taken by the power of the Antilight, his Soul shall be sacrificed to Lord Daraku."

"Antilight?" Bayonetta asked as all of a sudden she saw a flashback of two umbra witches mentioning the power of the Antilight, as she snapped back into reality to find her self getting hit by Zant's Projectiles.

"Bayonetta, Umbra Witch, Killer of Angels, and wielder of the Left Eye. We need that Red Eye, to further enhance the Antilight, now hand it over or else." Zant said as Tentacles from Majora's Mask constricted Bayonetta as Zant looked at a shiny red jewel as Zant used his dark magic to take possession of the Left Eye.

"Let her go demons." Richter yelled throwing an ax at Zant's direction only to be hit by Dracula's Fireballs to which the left eye had dropped from Bayonetta's possession as Zant took a hold of it.

"We have what we need, let us depart." Majora said as himself, Zant and Dracula escaped back into the Antilight as Bayonetta caught her breath from being constricted by Majora's Tentacles.

"They have taken the left eye, what are we going to do?" Bayonetta asked as a large man appeared from a red portal to greet Bayonetta.

"Bayonetta, it appears that Dracula's undead ass found a new ally in the form of the dwellers of Antilight, there is but one solution now."

"What could it be Rodin?"

"Daraku is manipulating his way into recreating the Antilight and consuming the very existence that we all live in with the power of Antilight, there are many other heroes lookingto fight but they are looking for the very thing that can combat it, Purelight."

"Purelight, how do we find that?" Richter asked as Rodin continued to speak.

"Bayonetta we half to get the Right Eye and negotiate with your father Balder, I will locate him and as soon as I do, take it from him and then it's up to you to join forces with many others to bring the fight to the Antilight."

"So where am I supposed to meet these heroes?" Bayonetta asked with Richter still confused about what was happening.

"Many are all gathering as we speak, in this vast universe known as Nintendo, there's a good chance heroes like Mario, Link, and Donkey Kong are all getting together, now there is one other that I need to tell you about, The Angel of Skyworld known as Pit."

"An angel huh, so he is that Goddesses's Lap Dog."

"Bayonetta, you half to make peace with him, because there won't be any Lumen Sages or Umbra Witches or life itself left in existence if Daraku consumes all of reality with the Antilight." Rodin said as Bayonetta realized that there was so much on the line.

"All right then, now where is Balder?"

"Mount Fimbulventr, go there and Enzo I know you are hiding in your car, Fly these two to Fimbulventr to find Balder and get the Right Eye, otherwise existence will fade away." Rodin said as Balder got out of his car.

"All right fine, but you better pay me this time around." Enzo said getting the Plane to fly to Fimbulventr

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Altea the Hero King Marth was in overseeing an army of Shadow Beasts as Marth drew his sword and looked to take down as many as he could and find out who was behind this attack on his Castle.

"I need to try and take down at least ten." Marth said to himself as he would hack and slash at a number of Shadow Beasts through the Castle until he reached the grand hall and would be confronted by a knight in dark armor surrounded by antilight. "Are you behind the attack on my Kingdom?"

"HAHAHAHA silly Prince i did, but i'm not here for just conquest, i'm here to merge your kingdom with the Antilight." The Black Knight stated, as Marth charged at him with his sword but would be bested by the Antilight Possessed Knight. "You really think you can best me in battle, boy, you shall die by my blade." The black Knight said as his strength began to be too much for the Prince until a large sword came swinging in the air.

"ATHER!" Yelled a young man with spiky blue hair with a more muscular physic as he used his strength to bring the sword down on the Black Knight as the knight took a step back from the attack. "Hello Marth it's been a while once again your kingdom is under attack and once again I save the day."

"Whatever you say Ike let's just finish this rouge off before...um he's gone." Marth said as an Antilight Bomb fell from a chandelier onto the floor as both Marth and Ike remembered it as a Subspace Bomb. "That's a Subspace Bomb, they must have reformed this is terrible, we better escape, quickly." Marth said as he and Ike fought their way past some enemies before making their way out of the Castle as the Antilight consumed the Castle with Marth and Ike looking back noticing the vague difference in matter.

"That looks different to Subspace it looks much darker and much more evil."

"That is the Antilight, Mercenary Ike now to finish what we started." The Black Knight said as Ike and Marth both clashed with the Knight, but under the possession of the Antilight was able to overpower both warriors until a winged knight appeared and sneaked up from behind on the Black Knight revealing himself to be Meta-Knight.

"Marth, Ike I see that the Antilight has come to your Kingdom, we must team up again to fight this threat to our Worlds, come on let's have a duel between Knights." Meta-Knight said as he drew his blade and flew towards the Black Knight as the Two Knights dueled with eachother until another Winged Knight sneaked up on Meta-Knight as Marth and Ike looked on and saw what looked like a darker version of Meta-Knight.

"HAHAHA, I have finally tracked you down, I shall destroy you and prove my superiority and leave you lost in the Darkness." said Dark Meta-Knight also infused with Antilight as he and Black Knight stood side by side while the real Meta-Knight, Marth, and Ike stood united to continue the fight as the five of them clashed with Marth and Ike trying to get the upperhand on Black Knight and the two Meta-Knight clashing with eachother as if they was each facing a mirror. After what seemed like a long time all five of them started to show exhaustion as Dark Meta-Knight and Black Knight made their way towards the Antilight Engulfed Castle.

"We will clash again soon, and when we do, your blood shall taste these blades." Black Knight said as himself and Dark Meta-Knight left towards the direction of the antilight as A Helicopter can be seen flying into the sky along with two boys on a Charizard which caught the attention of the three swordsmen.

"Was that Red and Lucas they are chasing some Helicopter in the sky, we must follow them and make sure they are safe, let's go." Meta-Knight said as Marth and Ike followed him as Red's Charizard started breathing Fire towards the Chopper.

"Keep at it Charizard, Giovanni is going to pay for what he has done to Pallet Town."

"PK FIRE!" shouted Lucas also hitting the Chopper with PK Fire meanwhile inside the Chopper Giovanni was growing Frustrated but came prepared as always.

"Mewtwo, please get these annoying children away from me, they must not interfere with our plans." Giovanni said as he opened up a window as Charizard approached as Mewtwo used a blast of Psychic energy on Charizard causing it, Red, and Lucas falling hundreds of feet to the air as the Chopper made it's get away, as Lucas tried to catch Red and Red trying to Hold onto Charizard hoping and praying for a soft landing that is until Midair Red and Lucas was caught by a familiar ally, Meta-Knight.

"Meta-Knight it's you." Red said surprised as the Pokemon Trainer took out his Pokeball and called his Charizard back as Meta-Knight set them back on the ground and to be greeted by two old friends Marth and Ike as they hugged Red and Lucas.

"Red, Lucas it's great seeing you kids again, have you been staying out of trouble?" Marth asked as Lucas smiled.

"Red and I have been going on a Pokemon Adventure together." Lucas said as Red told Marth, Ike, and Meta-Knight what happened.

"Team Rocket killed Professor Oak, and destroyed Pallet Town, apparently they are using Pokemon DNA to create clones and infuse them with Antilight to spread terror throughout the world."

"That just made things more Grim especially with the Jamba hearts being combined with the Antilight and with the Black Knight and my clone also being recruited, it's best if we all stick together and find these Purelights before the Antilight destroys us all, now let's get moving we don't have anymore time to waste." Meta-Knight said as the five of them began traveling together to look for a way to find any ideas of where to find any components to reform the Purelight together.

Meanwhile in another timeline of Hyrule Ness and Young Link found themselves in a forest that seemed somehow familiar to Young Link but at the same time different as the boys searched around.

"This Forest looks familiar it reminds me of Home." Young Link said as Midna showed him and Ness through the Faron Woods and an area that looked strangely similar to Young Link's former home the Kokiri Forest. "These Trees they look like the houses of my friends is this what happens in the future" Young Link said looking sad as Ness tried his best to comfort his friend.

"Please don't feel said Link, I got homesick all the time during my travels, but calling home always made me feel better." Ness said as Young Link was looking into the foggy woods as the architecture reminded him of the Kokiri Forest as some tears started to drip from his eyes.

"I was a Hylian, I was never accepted as a Kokiri by that jerk Mido, he always picked on me because I never had my own guardian fairy, but one friend always stood by me, Saria." Young Link said as flashbacks came into Young Link's Head of Younger Days as he and Saria would play in the Forest.

"Tee Hee that was fun Link, just because you don't have a fairy doesn't mean we ca't be friends because I will always be your friend forever." Saria said until Young Link was pushed in the mud by a laughing boy.

"You will never be accepted as one of us, now Saria how about we have our playtime." Mido said as Saria pushed Mido out of the way.

"I will never like a loser like you, all you are is mean to everyone, why don't you go leave the Forest." Saria said as she helped Link up.

"Well why don't Link go get lost in the Lost Woods and become a Stalfos." Mido said as he laughed as Link started to cry which snapped Young Link back to the present time.

"Mido, how much I hate you, why don't you leave the Forest and get attacked by Stalfos yourself." Young Link said to himself as Ness looked rather stunned.

"Link, are you ok man?" Ness asked as Young Link looked at his friend and nodded.

"Yeah i'm fine, i'm just a little emotional coming back to my childhood home and see what it has become." Young Link said as Midna hovered over them.

"Well needless to say all of your Kokiri friends don't exist anymore now that the Forest has been turned into a fog ridden wasteland, also I have something else to show you just up ahead." Midna said leading Young Link and Ness out of the Faron Woods towards a Large Tree to Young Link's shock that he recognized it.

"The Great Deku Tree." Young Link said as he noticed the decaying tree that was once the Guardian Spirit of the Forest as another Flashback ran through Young Link's Mind about the Final Moments before the Great Deku Tree's Death as wel las something that happened soon after.

"Link has left the Forest and you know what, Good Riddance he will die out there, we never needed him anyways his mommy left him here after she died, she was as weak as he was, humans don't belong here they caused that war that we wanted no part in, so let's hop Link dies out there for killing our Guardian the Great Deku Tree."

"Mido, how dare you say that about Link, he would never kill the Great Deku Tree, and all of you are going to defend Mido after the way he has treated all of you, well guess what I am leaving and never coming back and Mido I hope a terrible fate happens to you." Saria said running off crying into the Lost Woods as Young Link snapped back from his Flashback as Midna tries to get his and Ness's attention.

"This way through the Sacred Grove." Midna said as those words ran through Young Link's Mind.

"Sacred Grove." Young Link said to himself as they walked through the woods together.

"This Mido sounds about as obnoxious as my neighbor Pokey, he was a sociopathic bully, Link if you ever need a friend I will always have your back." Ness said placing a comforting arm around Young Link as Young Link smiled and put an arm around Ness as the boys walked together with Midna leading the way to a stone center.

"Here we are the Ruins of the Temple of Time or as it used to be back in you day the Forest Temple."Midna said as another flashback appeared of Saria teaching her song to Link on his Ocarina as Young Link looked at the very grounds he and Ness was standing on and took out his Ocarina and played the same song that Saria taught him as Young Link could then feel something as a familiar voice could be heard as Young Link closed his eyes.

"Link this is Saria can you hear me? As you may know I am no longer around this version of Hyrule you came to is the one from after your adventures through time ended a century later. The Kokiri are gone they all fled once Humans took over and built the ranch next to our woods. I understand how much you hate Mido but now he regrets al lthe the times he was mean to you and picked on you ever since the day you left the Forest. Mr. Darunia, Ruto, Miss Impa, and Miss Noboru also aren't around anymore as the Gerudos were exiled after they attacked the Castle when Ganondorf lead the attack it was horrible, he was looking for you after you and Zelda informed the King what happened. The day you left Hyrule Princess Zelda came to the forest, Mido tried to insult her but her royal Guards threatened to have him beheaded for doing so but she really wanted to see me, and along with the other sages we all prayed for you to return. We no longer exist in this timezone as this was where you taught the new Link the skills he needed to fight Zant and save Hyrule from the Twili, now it is up to me to give you some encouragement Link. The Universe all of existence is on the line from the Antilight; Link i'm counting on you, Zelda is, Darunia, Ruto, Noboru, and Impa are counting on you, Malon is, the People from Hyrule are counting on you, as well as the People of Termina including that boy who's Marriage you saved, oh yes Kafei we are all praying for you and we hope you destroy the Antilight and bring peace to all of reality. I Miss you Link but now it's time to say Goodbye Link, please save the Universe from Daraku." Saria said as she began to fade away until a dark hand grabbed her spirit and devoured her as a laughing voice could be heard as Young Link snapped back to reality

"Oh No Saria." Young Link said as Midna looked over to Young Link and had a grim look on he face.

"It is as if I feared, Daraku's spirit is consuming the Souls of the fallen, I brought you two here so Link could see his Childhood home but now we must get on with the quest and find the four light spirits and add their power to forge the Purelight, the Sols aren't going to be enough we need the power of the Lights Spirits, here let me warp you to them quickly before Majora and Zant get here." Midna said as she teleported Ness and Young Link to the Ordona Spring in the Ordona Province where they would be greeted by a gold wolf and goat like creature with a ball of light.

"Ah Midna so it seems you have found the ancient Hero of Time and the Boy from Eagleland, well then the time has come for us to use our power to help merge the Purelight together, I will contact the other spirits and for us all to meet in the sacred Subtime Realm." said Ordona until a dark projectile hit it as Zant and Majora appeared.

"Zant, Majora, why must you interfere?" Midna ask as Young Link and Ness attended to the Light Spirit.

"We are here to prevent you from restoring the Purelight, and we are almost completely finished restoring the Antilight." Zant said as Midna attempted to fight him wit Young Link firing a fire arrow and Ness using his PSI abilities but the Light Spirit joined in and shot a beam of light towards both Majora and Zant.

"I just got in contact with Eldin, Faron, and Lanryu we will gather as much light as we can to provide for the Purelight." Ordona said as Zant continued to try to attack Ordona until Zant was hit from behind from a young yelling voice.

"BACK SLASH!" said the voice of a young man with messy blonde hair, wearing a red jacket, purple sweater, red shorts, and shoes as he took some lighted blade to slash Zant in the back. "i'm Shulk and this is the power of the Manado, all I can say is my visions brought me here, we need to gether the componesnts for the Purelight fast, i'll help anyway we can." Shulk said as three other gold glowing creatures appeared in the sky as they lent a fraction of their power to Young Link, Ness, and Shulk.

"All right the light arrows, now time to see the Light." Young Link said firing a Light Arrow at Skull Kid.

"This is for you, Zant. Air Slash." Shulk cried as he would slash Zant airborne and hit him again.

"PK FLASH!" Ness cried as he concentrated a light of psychic energy at both Skull Kid and Majora and sent them both flying back into an Antilight Portal as the three of them looked exhausted. "Looks like Majora and Zant are retreating, ok so Light Spirits are we good now?"

"You kids did great, but the real battle will be here soon, we need to get the Purelight connected and be ready for the final battle, we shall talk with the Gods to assist the others to gather as many as we can, because we're going to need all the help we can get." Ordona said as the Four Light Spirits made their way to the heavens as a bright light shined down. "Step into the Light with the Sols and you will be teleported to the base of Purelight known as Subtime." As Young Link, Ness, Shulk, and Midna stepped into the Light a vortex sent them high into the sky to beyond both the Heavens and Space to the realm known as Subtime.

Will the Purelight finally be forged? Who else will join the fight? Find out next time.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 6: Antilight and Purelight

Chapter 6: Antilight and Purelight

On a Tropical Jungle Islands known as the DK Islands, Donkey and Diddy Kong was spending the day relaxing and eating bananas unaware of the events going on outside the DK Isles.

"Hey Donkey Kong, I wonder what might be going on outside the Islands?" Diddy ask curiously as he tossed a Banana peel onto a big pile of other banana peels.

"Well as long as they don't mess with our Banana Hoard that's fine by me.

"DONKEY KONG!" said a rather loud voice as a simian with a grey beard and holding a cane appeared in front of the two Kongs. "There you two numskulls are, now can you stop hogging all of the bananas, i'm hungry." said the Elder Kong as he started stuffing his face with bananas.

"Wow Cranky I never knew you had that much of an appetite." Donkey Kong said as he and Diddy looked on at cranky go through about 50 bananas as Donkey Kong tried to control his grandfather's appetite. "Come on Cranky I think you have had just about enough, now let me and Diddy have our share." Donkey Kong said only for Cranky to whack DK in the head with his cane.

"I can never have enough, you don't deserve these bananas." Cranky said continuing to stuff his face.

"Ow what was that for Cranky?" Donkey Kong asked as Cranky Turned around and transformed into a member of the Yiga Clan. "What the who are you?" Donkey Kong asked as the Yiga Clan made their way onto DK Island stealing Donkey Kongs hoard of Bananas as Donkey and Diddy Kong chased after them. "Get back here you Banana Thieves." DK Yelled chasing after them as a Yiga Archer perched on a Palm Tree struck DK with an error. "OW!"

"I got your back , DK take these you masked morons." Diddy said as he fired Peanuts from his popguns at the Archer as the Archer would get pelted by Peanuts. Meanwhile parked in front of the DK Islands was a Fortress in the shape of a Bipedal Crocodile with a crown on it's head and at the very top was the Crocodile as he looked at his monitor and smiled to himself.

"Finally my revenge is here, and now that I have joined forces with the Antilight, I can make those wretched Apes finally go extinct, and instead of waiting, i'm going to go ahead and blast them all into the void of the Antilight, Forever, now are you ready to fire the laser, Kremlings?"

"Yes King K. Rool, all right Kremlings let's fire away." Said a Kremling Follower as they activated a Computer on a large Machine as outside the large laser pointed towards the DK Islands was starting to charge up as Donkey and Diddy Kong continued to chase after the Yiga Clan and then noticed K. Rool's Gunship.

"Oh NO it's King K. Rool so he must be the one behind these masked men taking our bananas." Donkey Kong said as Diddy stared at the Gunship in horror

"Oh no DK, K. Rool isn't giving fair warning, it looks like he's about to blow up the Whole Island." Diddy said in fear, as they then found themselves surrounded by members of the Yiga Clan. "Get out of the way, we're in a hurry, Banana Theives."

"HAHAHAHAHA, you're not going anywhere, except your Souls will be tasty for Lord Daraku." a Yiga Warrior said as Donkey and Diddy Kong took the fight to the Yiga Clan but was outnumbered untol a voicxe can be heard.

"FALCON KICK!" said a voice as flaming Kick knocked some of the Yiga Members down as a man in blue racing suit and a red helmet appeared. "You should be ashamed of yourselves ganing up on innocent creatures, hello Donkey and Diddy Kong."

"What Captain Falcon, what are you doing here?" asked Donkey Kong as some of the Yigas tried to attack Captain Falcon only to be suurounded by Tiny creatures as a small man in a Space Suit was commanding them.

"Olimar too." Diddy Kong said as Olimar greeted them as the Yigas began to retreat as they turned their attention back to the laser that was almost fully charged.

"No time to talk, get on my ship and let's get to safety and catch up to that Lizard." Captain Falcon said as Olimar, the Pikmin, Donkey and Diddy Kong all got on Captain Falcon's Ship as the Laser fired and blasted Donkey Kong Island as Antilight started to consume the Tropical Island as the Kongs looked in horror seeing their Home Island now become a wasteland of darkness.

"Our Island has been destroyed, Let's get King K. Rool." Donkey Kong said as Falcon's Ship approached K. Rool's Hideout until it began to move and hightail it as far away with the Falcon Flyer in Hot Pursuit.

In a realm that seems to hold the essence of time itself Young Link, Ness, and Shulk find themselves amazed by the regality of the realm that they had just entered.

"Whoa this is Subtime, wow I can almost feel time itself frozen here. "Young Link said as he, Ness, and Shulk wondered around amazed at the sights that they were seeing.

"Greetings young ones welcome to the realm of Subtime, the realm that controls time throughout the known multiverse. I am Chronos the God of time and overseer of Subtime, we must act quickly to unite the Purelight to fight the Antilight." Chronos said as Young Link and Ness started to chuckle.

"You want to hear a rhyme, well we got on for you." Ness said tuning his cat backwards as Shulk started to beatbox as Ness and Young Link started rapping.

We the boys of smash and we will leave you with a gash we are Shulk, Young Link and Ness and we leave fools in a mess, don't step to us and you won't get hit, tell him Shulk what will they be doin?"

"They'll be Really Feeling It!" Shulk said as Chronos started to laugh.

"HAHAHA ok boys enough fun and games it's time to get serious anyways leave the Sols here and the Light Spirits will be ready to begin the merger, now where is that Bounty Hunter?" Chronos said as Samus's Gunship entered through a Portal with Samus getting out with the Luminoth Crystals. "Right on time.

"I made it as fast as I could without enemies tailing me, I also found out from my friend Fox McCloud that the Scientist Andross has joined the Antilight Army along with StarWolf and are looking to create more scientific uses for Antilight including technology left by the Aparoids and merging their former homeworld with the Antilight.." Samus said looking over at Ness, Young Link, and Shulk. "Well looks like these kids are helping save the world, I do feel bad that children have been brought in the middle of all of these conflicts."

"It's no big deal Miss. Samus, I stopped Giygas and Young Link is the Young incarnation of the Hero of Time." Ness said as Young Link slightly lowered his head.

"Yeah except when you realize you're not a hero because it caused a rift in time that did not benefit either outcome." Young Link said as Ness patted Young Link's shoulder.

"Regardless whether it was the Great Flood. the Twilight Invasion, or the Great Calamity it seems Hyrule was doomed once Demise cursed your ancestors. Speaking of Demise his Spirit has been consumed by the Antilight however Mario, Link, and Pit are still in the Sacred Realm searching for the Triforce, we must let them know where to go, I'll see if I can use my telepathy to send a message to the Dragon Spirits." "Eldin, Lanryu, Faron, Levias I this is the God of Time Chronos please gather at the Sky Keep; evil forces have absorbed Demise's Soul as a sacrifice to Daraku the Antilight Demon God is trying to reform the Antilight through his dark influence; heroes are gathering the Triforce together; lead them here with the Triforce so we may gather the components we need to forge the Purelight together." Said Chronos trying to send the message to the Dragons to wait for Mario, Link, and Pit who was exploring the Sacred Realm to find the Triforce Pieces.

"Hey you guys are you sure we can find the Triforce here, and do you think we might find the Unicorn Fountain?" Pit asked as Link laughed.

"HAHAHAHA, Pit you honestly believe that rumor, if anything the Triforce is guarded somewhere and..."Before Link could finish he heard his sword make a noise as Link realized it was the voice of the Sword.

"Master Link please keep moving forward I sense the Triforce find it and the Gods shall assist with the Merger." the Voice said as a Golden Light Appeared as Link approached it as a blinding Golden Light teleported them to the realm of Sublight.

"What Happened, where are we?" Link asked as the God of Time Chronos appeared to greet Link, Mario, and Pit.

"The Gods and the Light Spirits brought you here with their power knowing how important the Triforce is to fully merging the Purelight together and we kept the Portal to the Light Realm open so that way we can merge them with Light Aether. We must hurry up and unite the worlds of light to form the Purelight, The Shadow Queen is about to awaken Daraku in the Underwhere and we must act now, we also must gather more allies along the way but only if we gather the Purelight now before it's too late." Chronos said as they all laid their hands on the Triforce with Link speaking.

"Golden Goddesses please grant us your power and merge your light and the Realm of Light with every other world that represents light including Planet Aether to unite and form the Purelight so we may combat the evil power of Daraku and the Antilight." Link said as the Triforce Glowed as a blinding light surrounded them as they felt the worlds around them shake as very bright streaks of light surrounded and a very bright blue beam of light surrounded them along with golden light.

"We have done it the Purelight has returned." Chronos said as everyone look around the very bright surroundings of the Purelight

"Wow this light is brighter than even the Sun itself." Pit said as Chronos laughed.

"The Purelight is also powered by the Sun itself, anyways we must gather our allies and put a stop to the Antilight. Now it appears Bowser and Ganondorf have taken a Coliseum hostage to hold some kind of Tournament we must put a stop to this or those spectators may be sacrifices to Daraku." Chronos said as Young Link, Ness, and Shulk stepped forward.

"We want to take them down, we may just be kids but we have enough strength and courage to take down Bowser and Ganondorf." said Ness as Young Link nodded.

"I am aware of your strengths and that is why you boys have been chosen, if you believe you can stop Bowser and Ganondorf than please do so, now what about you three?" Chronos asked looking at Mario, Link, and Pit.

"Look for more allies to help save the world." Pit said energetically.

"Mario, I have something unfortunate to tell you, Luigi is Dead." Chronos said as Mario's Jaw dropped to the sacred ground.

"Oh No Poor Luigi, how did that happen?"

He was killed in Dracula's Castle by Dracula's Henchman Death, worst of all the Antilight has consumed Dracula's Castle and Luigi's Soul was taken by the Antilight too." Chronos said MArio began to look deeply depressed.

"First Peach, now Luigi, I can't lose anyone else, we must take down the Antilight forces soon." Mario said Link and Pit nodded.

"Hey Chronos do you know where Kirby or Yoshi is?" Pit asked as Chronos waved his hands to reveal a screen with Kirby's Warp Star landing on the Tropical Yoshi's Island

"Yoshi's Island, we must go there, I can't lose Yoshi." Mario said as Link and Pit nodded as Chronos looked at Samus.

"Where will you go Samus?"

"I half to go help Fox and his Team fend off the Aparoids now that they have been infused with Antilight, there is no telling what they may do to the very cosmos." Samus said as she made her way towards her gunship.

"I wish all of you luck in gathering as many allies, I do sense Daraku's presence and how he's going to be able to cause as much destruction in the Universe with those he is influencing; time is running out, please come back here so we may do battle with Daraku's Forces." Chronos said as everyone went towards different locations on Earth to try to find allies to help fight Daraku.

Meanwhile in the Underwhere The Shadow Queen and several Shadow Sirens had entered the realm of ended games as several of it's denizens known as the Shades all noticed the Shadow Queen and ran in fear from her.

"HAHAHAHA, such weaklings they couldn't even defeat a Goomba, now on to the River Twygz." The Shadow Queen said as she made her way towards the smoking purple river and smiled. "I can almost hear Lord Daraku calling out from under the waves. Sirens ready the Bombs and he shall be revived."

"Shadow Queen you are forbidden from this realm, leave now." said a loud voice of a Queen like figure.

"Jaydes, how you wish to get in my way, you can not stop me from reviving our God."

"That is what i'm here to do, you will not revive that monster into this Universe, now leave this realm before I send you into another millennium long slumber." Jaydes said as the Shadow Queen laughed.

"HAHAHA, let's see you try Jades, how about we have a showdown between us Queens." The Shadow Queen said as she blinked her eyes and struck Jades with Lightning. Jaydes would then strike the Shadow Queen with Lightning back as the two Queens engaged in a battle of Magic. However as always the Shadow Queen would be accompanied by Bedlam who struck Jaydes with a fireball.

"You vile demon, sending your allies to attack." Jaydes said as the Screech of the Skull Kid can be heard throughout the Underwhere. "Majora, you dare enter this realm as well, what I wouldn't do to burn that mask." \

"HAHAHAHA, I'd like to see you try, your power as an overseer cannot even dent the power of the Antilight." Skull Kis said as Hands began to take a hold of Jaydes as Jaydes struggled to free herself.

"Let us begin the ritual, now set the bomb and also make sure known of those wretched Nimbies do not interfere." The Shadow Queen ordered as several Shadow Sirens, Ings, and Shadow Beasts traveled up to the Overthere to attack any Nimbies as the Shadow Queen, Majora, and Zant prepared the ritual as the Antilight Bomb began it's Countdown as all Jaydes could do was watch the revival of Daraku.

"Gampi can you hear me, call out to the other Gods, Daraku is about to be revived we need to gather as many as we need to fight Daraku, otherwise we're all done for." Jaydes said to try to call out to her husband the overseer of the Overthere Gampi who was witnessing what was going on as Nimbies was getting slughtered by Ings, Shadow Sires, and Shadow Beasts as blood began to stain the Sacred Overthere Stairs.

"This is terrible, I must let the rest of the Divine Beings in this Universe know before Daraku completely covers the Universe with Antilight." Gampi said as he closed his eyes. "Palutena, Zeus, Poseidon, Virdi, Rosalina, Star Spirits, Din, Naryu, Faroe, Arceus, Chronos can you hear me it's Gampi, please listen to me, Daraku is about to be revived, we need to gather together our strongest heroes and the Purelight in order to stop that Demon from consuming the Universe with Antilight." Gampi said as Chronos began to communicate with him.

"Gampui I will drop one of these Purelight Bombs, activate it and the Overthere will merge with the Purelight, we don't have much time i''m gathering the Ultimate group of heroes to slay Daraku, trust me activate it because that Antilight Bomb is about to explode and awaken Daraku, so go ahead activate the Purelight bomb and we can expand the Purelight." Chronos said as Gampi pushed some buttons opening up a Purelight Bomb.

"Ok it's activated now what?" Gampi asked as a portal to the Purelight opened.

"Step into the Purelight Portal and witness the Overthere merge with the Purelight." Chronos instructed as Gampi floated towards the portal, meanwhile the Moon turned Blood Red as the malice of the Calamity and essence of demise swirled it's way inside the depths of the river twygz as the Earth itself began to shake as the Antilight Bomb exploded taking the Underwhere with it as the darkness of the Antilight began to swallow the Underwhere to where two blood red eyes formed in the darkness followed by a demonic face with horns and a triangle shaped head with skin that resembled the Antilight itself and the most frightening of them all his wings that the being opened had the faces of thousands if not millions of faces of what appeared to be souls screaming as the being smiled and laughed.

_"I have been awakened, now let us cover this Universe with the Antilight; I am Daraku the Demon God of Antilight and soon all of existance and reality itself will all belong to me." _said Daraku as his blood red eyes glared can our heroes gather together and use the Purelight to put a stop to this demonic being, find out next time.

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 7: Trails of Destruction

Chapter 7: Trails of Destruction

In a Coliseum, Bowser and Ganondorf were wreaking havoc on the Colliseum as they had taken over the Coliseum, but for what reason.

"HAHAHAHA, you will all bear witness Paradise and your souls will greatly please our God." Bowser said as Koopa Troopas, Redeads, and Shadow Beasts began too attack the spectators in the audience.

"Now let's make a challenge, which one of you is brave enough to fight our Antilight Forces to try to stop us from merging your world with our Paradise." Ganondorf said as two men and a woman wielding swords approached the Coliseum wielding Swords.

"We will fight you monsters and you will pay for all of the innocent people you just killed." said a Blue Haired Swordsman who held his sword towards Bowser and Ganondorf.

"You really think you are brave enough to take us down, well than let's see what you got." Bowser said as a young man with white hair wearing black and purple robes appeared wielding a sword and holding a tome.

"I got your back Chrom, we're not going to let these monsters harm these innocent bystanders."

"Robin, Father I will join you both as well, we can't let them harm anyone."

"Lucina, Robin let's get ready to battle."said the voice of a blue haired woman as Bowser and Ganondorf look confused.

"Father, buy you look to be the same age, how can he be your father?" Ganondorf asked as Lucina, Chrom, and Robin stood ready to fight Bowser and Ganondorf, as they charged at the Destructive Alliance with their swords and with Robin's Magic as Bowser and Ganondorf used their strength and power to try to combat the three attacking swordfighters.

"Arcfire." Robin said launching a fireball at Ganondorf while Chrom charged at Bowser avoiding his fiery breath as Lucina also started slashing at Ganondorf only to get knocked by a Wizard's Foot and then Shadow Beasts and Ings invaded the Coliseum to attack the Three Swordfighters.

"That's not fair." Lucina shouted as she tried to fend off the Shadow Beasts but the Sword Fighters were being overwhelmed as the countdown continued to tick before the Antilight Bomb would explode.

"PK FLASH!"

"BACKSLASH!" cried two voices as Shulk would use his Manado to attack the Shadow Beasts while Ness used his Psychic Energy to also take down some Shadow Beasts while Young Link fired Light Arrows at some Ings as the three young warriors stood ready to fight along side the Swordsmen until Bowser's Claw pierced into Chrom's skin as blood began to spill from his abdomen.

"FATHER NO!" Lucina said as she charged at Bowser before he and Ganondorf got in Bowser's Clown Car but not before firing a Bullet Bill in their direction.

"PK THUNDER!" Ness cried shooting an electric attack from his mind with Young Link using a Fire Arrow to prevent the Bullet Bill from hitting them as they all tended to Chrom who had fallen to the ground and was losing blood from that attack.

"Father, we need to get you help." Lucina said as Shulk and Robin tried to help Chrom to his feet as Young Link took a bottle with a fairy inside of it.

"Trust me this fairy will heal you, Ness can you also use PSI Healing?" Young Link asked as Ness stretched his hands as a glowing aura appeared and surrounded Chrom while Young Link opened the bottle freeing the fairy as it swirled itself around Chrom as Chrom's wound was healed and Chrom was healed.

"Thank You Kids, that was very brave of you to help us." Chrom said as the six of them stared at the Antilight Bomb that was close to detonation.

"We better get out of here or that bomb is going to explode and we will be consumed with darkness." Shulk said seeing the vision as spectators began to flee as fast as they could out of the coliseum. Shulk, Robin, Chrom, Lucina, Young Link, and Ness all ran as fast as they could out of the Coliseum as the bomb exploded consuming the Coliseum in Antilight as the six heroes all escaped and now catching their breath.

"That was close but to those who couldn't make it, our hearts go out to them; those monsters will pay for the destruction they have caused." Chrom said as he then looked at Ness and Young Link. "That was amazing from you kids, I had no idea you could heal wounds like that and to stand up to those monsters, I usually thought most kids were scared of monsters."

"Not when you have fought alien beings like Giygas or traveled through time to stop Ganondorf's Regime and stop the Moon from falling, Link and I can stand up to anything." Ness said putting an arm around Young Link and smiled as Shulk's eyes turned blue, foreseeing another vision.

"Something is about to happen and it involves some large tower to the east, I think the six of us are supposed to go in that direction." Shulk said as Young Link remembered the words tower to the east.

"Stone Tower Temple." Young Link muttered as the others looked at him wondering what he meant as Ness looked at his friend with curiosity.

"You mean that large tower built by the Garos to try to take the Triforce, you mean those Antilight Monsters are setting up headquarters there?" Ness asked as Shulk's would see another vision.

"Majora and Zant are there we must hurry they plan to use the tower to cover the entire Earth with Antilight." Shulk said as everyone looked in horror.

"With that much power and with a tower that big that reaches the heavens than, we could very well be seeing the End of the World as we speak." Robin said as they heard a menacing laugh.

"So you saw through our plans, Manado Boy, well then come to the tower and try to stop us, however all of you are on the clock and if you don't make it, than the entire world will be consumed with Antilight." said the voice of Zant as the group of six all had an urgent look and ran towards the east direction to reach Stone Tower Temple, but can they make it in time.

Meanwhile on the Planet Corneria, a swarm of Aparoids began attacking all over Corneria with Species from Corneria and Corneria City getting attacked. Inside of the Cornerian Military Base, General Pepper was trying to contact the Starfox Team.

"Starfox, come in Starfox do you read me, Corneria is under attack by Aparoids, please get here before it's too late." General Pepper said, hoping to get the Starfox Team to put a stop to the aparoid attack.

On the GreatFox The Starfox Team had received General Pepper's Message as a humanoid like rabbit named Peppy Hare, picked up the message.

"General Pepper we hear you loud and clear. Fox, Falco, Slippy, Krystal get to your Arwings, the Aparoids are causing havoc all over Corneria and if we don't stop them soon there will be nothing left."

"Loud and clear Peppy, Falco, Slippy, Krystal there is no time to lose." a Humanoid like Fox said to his comrades a humanoid like Falcon, Frog, and a female Fox with blue fur.

"Alright Fox I'm right behind you and remember Slippy. you can't catch Aparoids with your tongue." Falco teased as Slippy shrugged it off.

"Very funny Bird Brain."

"Let's go boys, otherwise Corneria will be destroyed by the Aparoids. said Krystal as the Greatfox made it's way into Corneria as the Starfox Team consisting of Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, and Slippy Toad all got into their Arwings to fend off the attacking Aparoids.

"Check your G-Diffuser System." Fox said commanding his comrades.

"All clear Fox, let's do this." Falco said as Peppy's Face appeared on the monitors.

"If you get in any trouble, remember my words. Do A Barrel Roll!" Peppy said as the Starfox Team Nodded as they began firing off at attacking Aparoids.

"I think I can see the Damage the Aparoids are doing to Corneria City, we must put a stop to this, before anymore damage is d..." Fox was cut off as a Humanoid Wolf with an eyepatch began firing off at Fox in his own Spacecraft.

"Can't let you do that Starfox."

"Starwolf, are you behind this attack?"

"Well now let's give the Smart Fox a Prize, a Trip for four to Paradise, known as the Antilight." Wolf said as Fox and his comrades began firing off at Team Starwolf.

"What is this Antilight, and what are you up to Wolf?"

"We've joined the Antilight Army and have used Aparoid technology to infuse Antilight with the Aparoids and cause destruction all over the Lylat System."

"Well we're going to stop you." Fox said until some Aparoids showed up to attack the Starfox Team.

"Ah Crud we're under attack by Aparoids." Falco said trying to fend off a number of Aparoids that were attacking him.

"Help me i'm under attack." shouted Slippy as Krystal fired off on the Aparoids that was attacking Slippy. "thanks Krystal they almost had me."

"Slippy you really need to stop being so reckless...WHAT IS THAT?" Krystal shouted as an Antilight Bomb dropped in front of the Cornerian Army Base.

"Fox that looks like a Subspace Bomb, are they back?" Falco asked as Wolf began to laugh.

"You and the rest of these miserable beings just got a one way ticket to Paradise now enjoy the ride." Wolf said as Aparoids blocked Team Starfox's Path to try to stop the Bomb from Detonating.

"Get out of the way you nasty bugs." Falco said firing off at the Aparoids as a familiar Gunship appeared to assist Team Starfox into taking out the Aparoids. "Samus, is that you?" Falco asked as Samus appeared on their monitors.

"No Time to explain, let's exterminate these insects." Samus said firing off at Aparoids as Fox and Falco also joined in but still being aware of the bomb that was still counting down,.

"Samus what about that Subsbspace Bomb?" Fox asked as a Purelight Bomb dropped from Samus's Gunship.

"This is a Purelight Bomb it's deflect the Antilight, Fox I need you and Falco and we all need to stop a great evil that is about to befall the entire Universe." Samus said as both Fox and Falco were confused.

"I have no idea what's going on but i'm in when it comes to saving the Universe, what about you Foxy?"

"You know i'm in and about what Wolf said he has to be connected to this...I'm getting a call from General Pepper. Come in General."

"Starfox, There appears to be some strange dark gas surrounding Venom." General Pepper said as a map of the Lylat System could be seen with Planet Venom now covered with Antilight.

"This is awful, so this is what Wolf meant."

"Yeah Fox, and if Samus hadn't showed up, that Dark Power would have consumed Corneria and the entire Lylat System." Falco said as the Purelight and Antilight Bombs exploded both beaming light and darkness as Samus fired off at the Anitlight Bomb as Fox and Falco joined suit to destroy the Antilgiht Bomb and made sure Purelight shined in the darkness.

"This is the Purelight, our weapon in destroying the Antilight; the Purelight has been made but we need to prevent them from merging any more of our worlds with Antilight and when that happens the final showdown will commence." Samus said as the Aparoinds spawned once again to continue their attack despite the Purelight now covering Corneria.

"Do these bugs ever know when to quit?" Falco asked pointing his blaster as a bolt of lightning shocked the Aparoids as a small yellow mouse creature with red cheeks appeared and cuddled up to Samus's leg.

"What the is that Pikachu, I wonder where it came from?" Fox asked as Pikachu stood ready to fight as an alert was heard on Fox's Communicator.

"Fox, Falco get here to the Great Fox immediately, some Dragon is attacking the Great Fox." Peppy said as the word dragon triggered into Samus's mind.

"Ridley." Samus said as Fox and Falco looked at her as Samus got into her Gunship with Pikachu following the Bounty Hunter inside of it along with Fox and Falco both getting inside their Arwings to stop whatever is attacking the Greatfox as Samus's suspicion was right; a Winged Purple Dragon was firing off at the Greatfox who she recognized as Ridley.

"That's Ridley, come on let's attack." Samus commanded as she fired off at her long time nemesis which got the Dragon's attention. "You want to fight, Ridley? Well let's fight!" Samus said as Ridley flew over to her direction and fired off at Samus with Fox, Falco, and mega Man assisting Samus to take down Ridley with Pikachu charging up it's electricity.

"PIIIIKAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted hitting Ridley with Thunder as Samus would continue to fire off at Ridley meanwhile Fox was flying towards the Great Fox and dropped on top of the Greatfox, until Wolf's ship returned and blasted at Fox on to the Greatfox.

"Wolf, I thought you went back to your paradise?" Fox asked as Wolf jumped out of his ship and the two began exchanging fists.

"You prevented Corneria from being Merged with Paradise you Light Dwellers, now I shall have revenge, however Starwolf has joined forces with the Space Pirates and if we can and we will, we will destroy the Lylat System one way or another." Wolf said as he began firing off at Fox with Fox using his reflector to hit Wolf back with the shots as he then dashed at Wolf with an Illusion attack. As they was taking care of Wolf on top of the Greatfox; both Falco, Samus, and Pikachu were still firing off at Ridley.

"Give up ya winged freak, because we will take ya down." Falco said meanwhile Samus was still firing off at her arch enemy until a beam of Phazon struck her ship as Dark Samus descended from nowhere and began attacking Samus's ship.

"Get off of my ship." Samus said trying to shake off her Phazon made clone as Ridley would fire a blast at Samus's ship sending Samus to the ground. As Samus was trying to recover from the ground the effects of the Antilight caused by Dark Samus's attacks began to take effect on Samus as she witnessed flashbacks of when Ridley murdered her parents. Samus tried to fight it as Ridley approached Samus. Then Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Dark Samus to get the Phazon created clone away from Samus leaving Ridley and Samus together as Samus readied her arm cannon until the Greatfox began firing off at Ridley.

"Take that beast, now you better scram." Peppy said controlling the Great Fox to attack Ridley, but that would be a costly mistake as Ridley would grasp onto the head of the Great Fox and used it's Tail to pierce through the window as a scream could be heard. "PEPPY NO!" Falco said as Peppy's blood was on the tail of Ridley as Falco looked inside to see Peppy's Corpse. "You're going to pay for that you monster." Falco said as Aparoids blocked the way. "GET OUTTA MY WAY!"

"Ridley, you will not get away." Samus said as she fired off at Ridley and the Aparoids, meanwhile Wolf returned to his ship but not before dropping a Smart Bomb in their direction.

"Wolf, come back and fight." Fox shouted trying to chase after him with Wolf, Dark Samus, and Ridley making their getaway.

"We will fight again soon, too bad Peppy just fought his last fight." Wolf said as Fox got in his Arwing and saw Peppy's Dead Body in the window. "Peppy,we're sorry this happened, we will make Wolf, Ridley, and those Aparoids Pay." Fox said as Falco, Samus, and Pikachu nodded.

"We must gather with many other heroes, there are more who follow the Antilight including Bowser and Ganondorf and we must not let them get away we must fight to save our Universe from the Antilight." Samus said as she, Fox, Falco, and Pikachu joined forces to take down the Antilight.

Meanwhile in the World of Antilight Daraku was gathering everyone together for a possible invasion.

_**"My Allies we have reformed paradise but now it is time for us to begin our invasion, but let's make a name and leave our mark and get the attention of the entire world so that way chaos will and more and more souls will come to me as the entire Universe will be merged with the Antilight."**_ Daraku said gathering Bowser, Ganondorf, Shadow Queen, Beldam, Zant, Majora, Dark Samus, Ridley, Kohga, Wolf, King K. Rool, Mewtwo, Giovanni, Dracula, Dark Meta-Knight, Marx and now King Dedede who has embraced the Antilight. **_"Dedede welcome to Paradise, it's good to see you have embraced it, now how would you like to defeat your nemesis Kirby?"_**

"Yes Lord Daraku but we also found another ally, but he is a very stubborn one." Dedede said as Dark Pit was brought in as Daraku smiled.

_**"A Fallen Angel, you will serve me now boy now I need you to bring Terror to a certain Umbra Witch and Vampire Hunter who are trying to obtain the Right Eye of the World on Fimbulventr." **_Daraku said as Dark Pit crossed his arms.

"Forget about it, I have no interest in serving some foolish God." Dark Pit said only to get blasted with an Antilight Projectile as Malice began to leach onto Dark Pit's body. "What is this disgusting goop?"

_**"You will accept the Antilight, if you continue to rebel against me, you will be obliterated. now my allies subdue this disrespectful fallen angel." **_Daraku commanded as Mewtwo used it's psychic powers to hold Dark Pit still with Bowser and Ganondorf grasping onto him.

"Don't try to resist twinkle toes, otherwise Lord Daraku is going to destroy you, now embrace the Antilight and join us all here in paradise." Bowser said as Ganondorf took a handful of Malice and smashed it into Dark Pit's Face as the Fallen Angel began squirming around as Dracula looked over at the Fallen Angel.

"Allow me to make him listen." Dracula said as he dug his fangs into Dark Pit's Neck sucking the blood out of him as Dark Pit's eyes turned Red as Daraku looked over and raised one of his massive hands as Dark Pit dropped down to his knees.

"I will serve you Lord Daraku, I shall go to Fimbulventr to take out the Vampire Hunter and Umbra Witch." Dark Pit said as Daraku smiled as Beldam approached.

"My Lord, I learned some Alien being known as Giygas claims to be the strongest being in existence, well from some annoying sociopath child named Poky Minch." Beldam said as Daraku looked rather angry.

_**"This Giygas is nothing but some swirling red fetus that I can easily consume, I am the true strongest being in existence, I say let's go find this Giygas and consume it's being into the Antilight." **_Daraku said as they opened a portal as an evil smile formed on the Antilight Demon God's Face. **_"Prepare The Antilight Bombs. Giygas you can't grasp the true power of the Antilight."_**

What plans does Daraku have and will we see anymore heroes gather find out next time.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 8: New Allies

Chapter 8: New Allies

Ness and his allies was in a battle to stop Giygas from destroying the World, as the voices of the world could be heard. As Giygas was continuing the attack an Antilight Bomb dropped which confused everyone as shadow hands appeared and began pulling at Giygas.

"W.H.A.T.I.S.T.H.I.S.P.O.W.E.R?" asked Giygas starting to feel the dark power of the Antilight as the countdown continued,

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHA...you call yourself the strongest being in the Universe? You are wrong, I am Daraku and I am taking your power for myself.**__" _said Daraku ashe began to consume Giygas with the Antilight as the hands began to overpower the Alien Fetus. The Alien tried to attack but was slowly being consumed by the Antilight as everything around them was starting to twist into a massive nightmare. As the Hands of the Antilight continued to pull at Giygas and the countdown to the Antilight Bomb's Detination continued to tick away Daraku then used his power to show a scene, and in that scene there appeared to be a baby alien being raised by two adults.

"Honey, do you think it's a good idea to raise this thing, what if it sends it's mothership to Earth and take over the whole world?" asked the man, George

"Don't say that George, you'll scare him if anything he'll be with us until we die and our children will have a nice alien friend to play with." said Maria as both she and George were carrying a baby alien known as Geige, whom they were raising together like if it was their own child. Then the skies began to turn dark, the very darkness that represents the Antilight as meanwhile the Antilight Bomb had just exploded as Giygas was now being consumed by the power of the Antilight.

"Oh no it's getting really dark outside, but it's 2:00 in the afternoon and it's not supposed to rain." said George, starting to get scared as auras of Antilight began to circle around the young couple and their alien child.

"AAAHHH we better get out of here." said the couple as they began to run away, but along the way dropped baby Geige as the baby was now being consumed by the Antilight, and there was nothing George and Maria can do about it, due to how much they were trembling in fear

"**_HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA." You will never get to rule the Universe not while I have my influence over all things that oppose light."_** said a very evil voice, as Geige began to cry in fear as the Antilight particles began to consume the alien. The alien woke up in it's pod only to be confronted by Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Get away from me." said Geige trying to use it's power to push the demonic duo away but they brought Antilight particles with them and began to cover the lab with it's dark magic.

"NOOOOOOOO; MAKE IT STOP, THAT DEMON IS SCARING ME, I CAN'T RULE THE UNIVERSE, HE'S TRYING TO TAKE MY SOUL." yelled Geige as it began to feel like his very soul was being consumed by Antilight.

"There's no escape from the Antilight, and we need your power to become one with it." said Bowser

"You can either accept it, or we will take your soul and sacrifice it to the great demon God Daraku." said Ganondorf.

"I Hate you!" said Geige, but that would be the wrong answer as the two monsters charged for Geige's capsule as Ganondorf would take his sword and breakthrough the capsule stabbing the alien with his sword while Bowser took his claws and struck Geige in the chest. "How could this happen, all I wanted was to be loved." said Geige, before Bowser took his claw and ripped Geige's torso in half with the other half that was impaled by Ganondorf''s sword being left in a pool of blood. Bowser threw the upper torso of Geige into a machine as Bowser and Ganondorf took out two Antilight parasites in Geige's split torsos letting the torso reform into a follower of the Antilight.

"We killed you, and resurrected you for a purpose to help expand the Antilight." said Ganondorf

"Your orders now are to obey everything we tell you, and if you don't you will be destroyed once again, do you understand?" asked Bowser

"Yes Master Bowser and Master Ganondorf." said Geige, now under the control of the Antilight. Bowser, Ganondorf, and Geige all regrouped with the Daraku and the others in the Antilight World.

_**"Giygas's power is now a part of the Antilight, and from the looks of things it's true form Giege has become our puppet now; good work." **_said Daraku with a wicked smile now having so much power from the Calamity Ganon's Malice, The Demon King Demise, and now Giygas.

"You idiots will pay for what you did to Lord Giygas." said the voice of some loudmouth, fat, obnoxious kid named Pokey Minchwho tried to run towards Daraku only to get Bowser's Claw pierced into his abdomen as blood and guts began to gash out of his body as Ganondorf took his sword and sliced the head of Pokey Minch as both Bowser and Ganondorf laughed.

_**"What a pathetic child, his insanity just became his downfall and I shall take his soul."**_ Daraku said extending his hand over Pokey's dead and dismembered corpse as Daraku would absorb Pokey's Soul as all that was left was Pokey's face screaming in agony in Daraku's Cape along with many other tortured souls. Majora and Zant then approached the Antilight Demon God and bowed their heads.

"Lord Daraku we just had an idea with that boy you just consumed, he happened to have been the next door neighbor of that boy Ness, the same boy who is traveling with the young incarnation of the Hero of Time Link, how about we use that Pokey Kid to our power and attack those two as they make their way to Stone Tower Temple."

_"That sounds like a good way to test our new recruits, all right let's see what they are made of when we send them to Stone Tower Temple." _Daraku said as he used his Antilight Power to form an Antilight Body for Pokey Minch who stood next to Geige.

"Lord Daraku, I will serve you, nobody is stronger than you, the whole Universe will be consumed by the Antilight." Pokey said trying to be a suck up.

_"Go to Stone Tower Temple, your old friends Ness will be there, and i'm sure you want to have revenge on Ness, now don't you?" _Daraku said as Pokey smiled a toothy grin.

"Yes, I want to hurt Ness, bring him to his knees, and prove why I am better and that he is a loser." Pokey said as Daraku hit him with an Antilight Blast.

_**"Go to Stone Tower NOW and DESTROY THOSE LIGHT DWELLERS."**_ Daraku ordered as Majora, Zant, Kohga, Geige, and Pokey all made their way to meeting Young Link, Ness, and their allies at the Stone Tower of Ikana. After they left, both Giovanni and Mewtwo approached Daraku.

"Lord Daraku I found some very interesting information on that other Psychic Boy named Lucas who is traveling around with the Pokemon Trainer named Red. Lucas's mother was killed by a Dragon and then his twin brother Claus died soon after, I say let's really mess with their minds." Giovanni said as a boy wearing a brown jacket, orange pants, black boots, and a silver helmet with orange hair came in to greet Daraku. "I used Necrozma to find this boy and to really get back at those kids for messing up my plans."

"Lucas is nothing more than a runaway crybaby, he is the reason Mom was killed and I died because he is a loser and now he sees this Red Kid who catches Pokemon as his family, it makes me sick, he will pay for his cowardly actions." The Masked Boy said as Daraku smiled.

_"Where are they located?"_ Daraku asked as Giovanni went over to the Computer Terminal and saw Red, Lucas, Marth, Ike, and Meta-knight sitting on a blanket, having a picnic together.

"They are having a picnic. Well let's hope they enjoy their last meal as we will destroy them." Giovanni said as the Masked Boy looked at the screen and smiled. "Lucas, prepare to say hi to Mom again except I won't be joining this Family Reunion."

Meanwhile Lucas, Red, Marth, Ike, and Meta-Knight were all relaxing under a tree sitting on a blanket with their shoes off except Meta-Knight, enjoying a picnic lunch. Both Red and Lucas were still wearing their dirty and smelly socks that they used on Team Rocket to escape from the Sliph co Building while Marth and Ike both just had on blue ones as they was talking about, how they will be able to defend themselves from the Antilight.

"I wonder if anyone else from the Subspace Invasion and smash Tournaments in the past have been attacked by the Antilight?" Marth asked taking a sip of tea.

"If they have i'm sure we would have encountered more of them by now, but now that the Antilight has come and invaded our worlds and united our most greatest enemies together; I have this feeling a war might happen once we get enough of us heroes together." Ike said taking a bite out of fried chicken.

"Well there hasn't been any sign of them, unless they are out there somewhere in this world." Lucas said as he cuddled up to Red.

"Well maybe we can try to save the world by ourselves." Red said as he and Lucas both laughed together.

"Good luck with that plan." Marth said taking another sip of tea.

"In any case we must find help out there, we won't be able to fight this Antilight with just our powers alone, especially against the likes of Marx, the Three Mage Sisters, and Team Rocket." Meta-Knight said noticing how Marth and Ike can still keep up their strength while Red and Lucas can be playful, especially during dark times.

"Well what's wrong with having a playful mindset?" Red asked as he and Lucas began having a tickle fight together.

"Well if there was ever a more symbolic friendship than with the two of you, a friendship that strong can break through any darkness." Meta-Knight said as the sound of a Motorcycle could be heard. "I wonder who that could be?" Meta-Knight asked as Wario came roaring on a Motorcycle towards their direction.

"WAHAHAHAHA, ohhh look what we got here, them punk kids who embarrassed me during the Subspace Invasion, well now it's time for revenge." Wario said as a Pirannah Plant also joined the fight with him as the five of them were continuing to eat and ignoring Wario. "WHAAA, don't ignore Wario, now let's fight." Wario said as Red and Lucas were picking something out of the Picnic basket.

"Mmmm, Red your mom makes an amazing pie, just like my Mom used to do." Lucas said before Pirannah Plant took a bite out of Lucas's Pie and ate it as the Blonde looked angry. "Hey that Pie was for me." Lucas said standing up and balled his fist ready to fight.

"You wouldn't remember what Mom's Pie tastes like because she has been dead because of you." said a voice that sounded familiar to Lucas.

"CLAUS?" Lucas asked as Red was attacked from behind as Lucas crawled over to him. "RED?"

"HAHAHAHA! How pathetic you choose your friend over me." Claus said as Lucas looked at his twin with anger.

"Red is my Best Friend as he showed me what it felt like to have a friend and we became Pokemon Trainers together." Lucas said as Red tried to regain consciousness.

"Y..Yeah Lucas is right, so you're Claus?" Red asked as Claus took his Sword, as Meta-Knight flew over to clash with the boy.

"Lucas, go heal Red, i'll take care of your brother." Meta-Knight said with Marth and Ike coming after Wario and Pirannah Plant as Lucas puts his hands over Red and uses PSI Heal to help heal Red's injuries.

"Come on Red, hang in there bro." Lucas said as Red opened his eyes and hugged Lucas as Lucas hugged him back. "Red, are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for healing me, your brother, what has happened to him?" Red asked as Claus continued to clash with Meta-Knight.

"Something has happened to him, oh crap we better defend ourselves, monsters are coming." Lucas said as shadow Beasts and Ings began to surround the boys, as Red took out his Pokeballs and summoned Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard.

"Come on guys fend off these monsters, and help Lucas out too." Red said as squirttle would use it's water attacks, Ivysaur would use Vine Whip and Razor Leaf, and Charizard would use Flamethrower. While Lucas would use PK Fire, Freeze, and Thunder on the Shadow Beasts. As they was still attacking the Shadow Beasts; a bottle came which set the beasts on fire as Richter Belmont appeared.

"Are you kids, ok?" Richter asked as Bayonetta was shooting at Wario, Pirannah Plant, and Claus.

"Kids shouldn't be playing with swords, didn't your mummy teach you any manners?" Bayonetta asked as Claus tried to slash at the Umbra Witch.

"My mom is dead, you Witch." Claus said as Shadow Beasts began to attack Bayonetta. "So I see your's on your way to Fimbulventr, well than we will meet you there, our final Destination." Claud said as the Antilight forces retreated as Red, Lucas regrouped with Marth, Ike, and Meta-Knight and looked at Richter and Bayonetta.

"Hello you two, thank you for helping us out, but why are you here?" Meta-Knight asked as Bayonetta began sucking on a Lolipop.

"I'm looking to retrieve some jewel known as the Left Eye, apparently those Antilight Beings took them just to use it to further expand the Antilight."

"We can help, we have been attacked by those beings, if we can all work together, than there is a way we can put an end to their attacks." Marth asked as Bayonetta looked into the Prince's eyes.

"You know you sounds an awful lot like a certain Journalist that I know; Cheshire did you dye your hair blue and started wearing tights?" Bayonetta asked as Marth blushed.

"I think you have me confused with someone else there ma'am." Marth said as Richter looked over at the group.

"The name is Richter Belmont; I am a Vampire Hunter; I was fighting alongside my Ancestor Simon before those Antilight beings consumed Dracula's Castle and my Ancestor went missing." Richter said as Ike looked over to him.

"Maybe we all can help find him, we want to help put an end to this Antilight, once and for all before they cause anymore destruction in this world." Ike said as Red and Lucas was engaged in their own conversation.

"Hey Red, I wonder what's going on with this guy and that lady there?" Lucas asked as he and Red looked over at them.

"Well if they can help us out than maybe we can trust them, but I can't believe your Brother was possessed by that power."

"Yeah, this happened before but now once again; this Antilight Power must have possessed him to attack us, we half to find a way to put a stop to this." Lucas said as Red gently stroked Lucas's soft blonde hair.

"I think I heard the lady talk about the Left Eye and those Antilight guys wanting it on some Mountain called Fimbulventr, well maybe we could follow them, I mean it is better than sitting here waiting to get attacked." Red said as the boys approached the others as Bayonetta looked at them while applying lipstick to her lips.

"Is there something you little ones need?" Bayonetta asked both Red and Lucas who looked over at the Umbra Witch.

"What is this Fimbulventr and is there something we need to know?" Lucas asked as Bayonetta stared at the two.

"You children really shouldn't be apart of this, this is grown up matters." Bayonetta said as Meta-Knight flew over to her.

"These boys are rather strong Lucas has PSI Powers and red is a Pokemon Trainer."

"PSI you mean like Psychic powers, this little boy?" Bayonetta asked as Lucas pointed his fingers and shot PK FIRE at some shrubs. "Hm impressive, but the other boy, and these Pokeyman?"

"Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard; show the lady what you can do." Red said calling out his Pokemon as Squirttle used watergun, Ivsaur used razor lead, and Charizard used Flamethrower as the Umbra Witch looked in awe.

"Wow it looks like you little ones have some power, ok fine I believe you, but remember no crying or I end up leaving you two pipsqueaks." Bayonetta said as Ike approached her.

"Listen lady I dunno who you are but who made you the boss?" Ike said as Bayonetta held one of her Guns in his direction as a dark Portal appeared and a tall intimidating man appeared as Bayonetta approached him.

"Rodin, what brings you here?" Bayonetta asked as the man's sunglasses shined in the sunlight.

"It appears that those monsters who have formed the Antilight are about to plan to cover the Entire World with Antilight." Rodin said as everyone looked concerned.

"When is this supposed to happen?" Bayonetta asked as Rodin had a very grim look.

"As soon as they merge Inferno with the Antilight, they will begin the attack on earth tomorrow, we only have a few hours left before the end of the World, we better get to Fimbulventr, now getting the Right Eye from Balder will be the Easy part, but i'm afraid we half to go to Paradiso and merge it with the Purelight realm."

"Those Angels will get in the way, and if they do, I will slaughter each and everyone of them and send them to Hell." Bayonetta said as as she looked over at the group.

"Come on you guys we need to get to Fimbulventr before the Antilight brings the World to an end." Bayonetta said as Richter, Meta-Knight, Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas all began to follow the Umbra Witch to Mount Fimbulventr, try obtain the Right Eye and merge Paradiso with the Purelight as Meta-Knight halted everyone for a moment.

"I have an idea; we can use my Halberd ship to fly there." Meta-Knight suggested as Bayonetta looked at the Knight.

"You have a flying ship? Well why didn't you say so? We can get there in no time, go ahead and call for it, that way we won't need Enzo's Plane." Bayonetta said as Meta-Knight activated some device as a large flying Airship with Meta-Knight's Mask at the front of it, hovered over them and landed as Meta-Knight instructed them all to get on. "Coome on there is no time to lose." Meta-Knight said as Bayonetta, Red, Lucas, Richter, Marth, and Ike got on as Meta-Knight took control of the Halberd as the ship took off to make it's way towards Mount Fimbulventr to obtain the Right Eye and merge Paradiso with the Purelight.

An Alert was heard as a codec communication began between two men.

"Snake come in, can you read me; apparently there is some strange Virus known as the Antilight that appears to be infecting people all over the world and strange creatures have been attacking Shadow Moses Island."

"Colonel I hear you, do you know any possible leads as to who could be attacking the Island with this Antilight Virus?"

"I see a bunch of warriors in red robes and masks and they are leaving a mess of banana peels with them. They are known as The Yiga Clan and they appear to be getting ready to set off some bomb."

"Well then looks like I better stop this Yiga Clan from blowing up Shadow Moses then."

"Easier said than done Snake, the Yiga Clan are a very sneaky bunch of enemies who are known to disguise themselves as humans to deceive anyone. Not only that but they can attack anyone in groups when they are alerted. So it's best to use your stealth to get around them and stop that bomb from exploding."

"All right, let's see them choke on those bananas." Snake said ending the call with the Colonel and found a box with a logo on it that read Nintendo Labo. "So kids these days like to build stuff using Cardboard, how interesting." Snake said covering himself with the box to take cover as he made his way down a corridor as Yiga Clan Members were in the Hallway, patrolling the area. Snake came up close to one close and sneaked up from behind and used stealth tactics to take down the Yiga Warrior and then before putting the box back on him; Snake noticed a machine nearby. "What is this?" Snake went over to the machine and noticed something on the screen and it read something about Antilight Robots. "Robots to spread this Antili..." Then an Alarm was heard as a ! appeared over Snake's head as Yiga Clan members were alerted to Snake presence as Snake took out a grenade and tossed it in their direction as Snake tried to squirm away only to be surrounded by Robots covered in Antilight.

"You are surrounded, Soldier now surrender or we will kill you?" a Yiga soldier said as the Soldiers was attacked from behind by a sword, as a young man with spiky blonde hair appeared and looked at Snake.

"So you're Solid Snake? I am Cloud Strife I was summoned here to help take out these Antilight beings who are a threat to the Universe."

"In that case it looks like it's best if we team up; there's some strange bomb that they are trying to detonate that can send this World into the Antilight, we must make sure that does not happen." Snake said as the two made their way down the corridors of the Facility taking out any Yiga Warriors or Antilight Robots that stood in the way. The two of them then made their way outside as they saw the Yiga Soldiers assassinated a scientist as they was ready to set off the bomb.

"We better stop them before they set off that bomb." Cloud said as he went over and started fencing with Yiga Soldiers along with Snake using a Grenade Launcher on the Robots. As Snake and Cloud was trying to take down the Robots; Shadow Beasts began to descend to wreak havoc and prevent Snake and Cloud from disarming the bomb.

"Where did these freaks come from?" Snake said getting attacked by a Shadow Beast, as Cloud tried to go after it only to be hit by a Robot's laser. As the Anntilight Forces began to outnumber the pair; several gear like weapons and blasts hit the Robots and Shadow Beasts as Cloud and Snake turned their attention to see a Robot in blue armor with a human face and big eyes.

"The Name is Mega Man, and this is where Dr. Wily has been conducting new research at, or at least his technology; either way I will not let you bring this world to an end and I will fight you." Mega Man said as he fired Mega Busters at the Robots.

"So some Robot Boy has come to save us, well it's better than sitting here getting attacked, let's go help that robot boy, Cloud." Snake said as Cloud nodded as the two of them fended off some of the Yiga Soldiers, Antilight Robots, and Shadow Beasts.

"Had enough yet, we will stop you from covering this world with that power." Mega Man said as the fight continued on; in the midst of battle Master Kohga appeared and began activating some buttons on the bomb as Snake witnessed this.

"Get away from that." Snake said trying to fire a Grenade at Kohga only to take an arrow to the knee. "Gaaahhh. Snake said as the three of them was still outnumbered until a blue blur appeared taking down the archers as the blur revealed itself to be a blue hedgehog wearing red sneakers as it kicked Kohga in the face knocking it into the bomb.

"Sonic is the name, speed is the game." Sonic said as Mega Man smiled.

"Hey Sonic good to see you made it; did you come here because the Antilight attacked you or anyone you know?" Mega Man asked as Sonic approached them.

"Yes the Antilight has attacked a number of areas and several innocent animals have been taken by the Antilight."

"That is unforgivable we will avenge those animals, but for now let's join Snake and Cloud here and push these guys back." Mega Man said as Kohga despite being knocked into the bomb reached over and pressed the button opening the shell and exposing an Antilight Portal with only a very short amount of time before detonation.

"Crap, I better contact Colonel Asap. Colonel come in this is snake send a Chopper immediately to Shadow Moses; the bomb was activated; I am outnumbered by those masked beings including robots and strange creatures, hurry up and send one before this place is destroyed."

"Gotcha snake; i'm sending a Chopper to your coordinates immediately; just hang in there, Snake." Colonel said as Snake continued to use his weapons against the Antilight Attackers with the clock ticking down. As the countdown was reaching the final minute the Chopper came as Snake looked over at Cloud, Sonic, and Mega Man.

"Get on the Chopper."

"I hate Rides." Cloud said as Snake grabbed his arm.

"Not an option boy, now get on the Chopper or we are all done for." Snake ordered as Cloud, Mega Man, and Sonic got on as Snake took the trigger of a Chain Turret on the Chopper and fired away at the Shadow Beasts, Yiga Clan, and Antilight Robots as the Bomb detonated covering Shadow Moses Island with the Antilight. "This power reminds me of the Subspace Invasion from long ago; this power looks a lot more evil and wicked; I wonder if there is a way we can take these enemies down, I honestly don't think the four of us alone can stop them we need more. Wait a second I remember that masked knight and that Hyena Pokeyman thing, and the Princesses, If we can find all of those heroes from the Subspace Invasion we might have a chance." Snake said as Sonic remembered except Mega an and Cloud were completely lost in the dark.

"As much as I hate rides, I guess I had no choice that strange darkness exploded out of that bomb and covered that Island completely, one thing is for sure, I will fight alongside you guys; let's hope we can find more recruits to battle alongside us." Snake said as the Chopper made it's way through the skies to look for more allies.

Meanwhile Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, and Yoshi who joined them after a short visit to Yoshi's Island found themselves on some Mountain which had waterfalls, Vegetable Field, A Spiralized Rock, A Strange Rock formation in the shape of a Witch's Head that was crumbling apart, and a small Blue House that has obviously seen better days as the five of them saw both a Bear wearing a blue backpack and yellow shorts acompanied by a rather obnoxious red breegul bird was sitting around by the waterfall as the bear looked depressed.

"That's Banjo and Kazooie, oh man I heard of these guys but they look really sad." Pit said as they approached them as Banjo was sniffing while looking at the water to see his reflection.

"Kazooie do you think we will ever get another adventure or do you think this is the end of the road for us and we will never go on another adventure ever again?" Banjo asked as Kazooie also looked at her own reflection.

"I don't want driving broken and unresponsive vehicles become the end of our legacy." Kazooie said as Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi, and Kirby's reflections was seen in the water as the bear and Bired turned around to see the five of them on Spiral Mountain.

"M.. is that really you?" Banjo asked as Mario smiled.

"Yeah, the reason we are here is; I feel really bad that we got rid of you guys but now all worlds are in danger from the Antilight Invasion; do you want to join us?" Mario asked as Banjo and Kazooie smiled.

"Sure but what is this Antilight, it sounds really scary?"

"Well join us and we can all fight together; i'm sure you remember Link, Yoshi, and Kirby don't you?" Mario asked as Banjo and Kazooie nodded.

"I've never seen this winged angel like boy wearing the funny sandals and I can smell his feet from standing here."

"Kazooie don't be rude.

"Sorry Banjo, but mind if I ask but are you related to Canary Mary?" Kazooie asked as Banjo facepalmed.

"No but I do remember getting frustrated trying to race her with that mechanical flying thing, I could beat her with my own flying skills, well if I didn't have Palutena to fly me around all the time."

"So your mom has to fly you around that's funny, is she Canary Mary?"

"Kazooie enough, I think he mentioned Palutena as the one who helps him fly."

"Anyways I have a question to ask but, did you ever find out anything about Stop N' Swop?" Pit asked as a loud obnoxious laugh can be heard.

"Oh no the Witch is Back." Kazooie said as a Witch came flying by on a broom.

"Gruntilda, I thought we got rid of you for good." Banjo said as Gruntilda laughed

"Defeating me in my tank was what got me rid, but riding in vehicles in Nuts and Bold never did." Gruntilda said as Banjo and Kazooie rolled their eyes.

"Back to your obnoxious, nonsensical rhyming, anyways why are you here? Banjo asked as Gruntilda began firing off at the group from her broom.

"Getting Revenge is why I fight, I join forces with the Antilight." Gruntilda said as she dropped an Antilight Bomb as she flew away on her broom laughing as Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi, Kirby, Banjo, and Kazooie all looked at the Bomb that was set to explode and cover Spiral Mountain in Antilight.

"Banjo we better get out of here or otherwise the Mountain will be covered with Antilight, Kirby do you have a Warp Star?" Mario asked as Kirby took out a Warp Star as Link, Pit, and Yoshi got on with Banjo looking a bit nervous.

"Are you sure this star can hold all of us?"

"we all need to hang on together and when we do we can escape the explosion safely as we look to take down the Antilight." Link said as Banjo Climbed aboard as Kirby activated the star as everyone all held on together as the Antilight Bomb would explode; covering Spiral Mountain with Antilight as Banjo and Kazooie looked bvack at their home from the back of the Warp Star with shock.

"Our home is completely destroyed everything is gone."

"Including Bottles?"

"Bottles too; but we will avenge them all; Mario we will fight alongside you guys and take down Grunty and this Antilight she is apart of." Banjo said as Mario gave the thumbs up as Pit approached them.

"Can we talk about Stop N' Swop?" Pit asked again as the group all flew off in the distance on a Warp Star.

Daraku now has Giygas's power who else will he consume before he becomes unstoppable and can this group of heroes Unite to finally bring the Fight to the Antilight? Will Stop N' Swop ever be revealed? Unlikely but find out next time to see what happens next in The World of Antilight.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 9: Highway to Hell

Chapter 9: Highway to Hell.

Inside of a large tower that reaches the sky above there was a man was bounded by a strange female who was spitting out the yellow substance to constrict the man's movements. While that was happening another Man with a Pale Face and Red wearing a Red Hooded Robe with the hood resembling horns as he looked into a bright aura and was mesmerized by it as he placed his hand in the light as the light began to slightly change by the touch of the wicked man. Then a tall man wearing white and blue robes and a bamboo hat walked inside looking very angry with an urgent tone.

"You will not defile the Jinsei, Shinnok." The Man said trying to stop Shinnok from infecting the Jinsei as a blood red aura glowed from Shinnok's Hand from touching the Jinsei as Shinnok used his power to summon a large skeletal hand to constrict the man to prevent him from getting in his way.

"We have battled for eons Raiden, now finally it ends." said Shinnok as he attempted to enter the Jinsei chamber as an Antilight Bomb dropped from above and sent inside the Jinsei Chamber. "What is this, wretched device."

_"Shinnok, I am taking your Amulet and I will be the one to cover the Jinsei not with your power, but with the Antilight."_ said Daraku as he appeared inside the Sky Temple to Shinnok's shock.

"What? Daraku how did you get resurrected? You dare interfere with my grand plans?" Shinnok asked in frustration as Daraku began to touch the Jinsei as the Jinsei began to turn into the colors of Antilight. "This was supposed to be my moment to rule over all."

_"You can never be ruler of the Universe, I will merge all of reality with the Antilight, and you can watchj as everything unfolds." _Daraku said as a bolt of electricity hits Daraku as Raiden was firing electricity at Daraku.

"You will not cover this world with that foul dark power you monster." Raiden said as he fired electricity at Daraku while Shinnok took the opportunity to step inside the Jinsei Chamber and try to push the Antilight Bomb out of the way.

"No one shall get in my way as I infect Earthrealm's Life Source." Shinnok said as Daraku blasted Shinnok and knocked him into a nearby statue, and then it Raiden with an Antilight blast as well.

_"You lesser known Gods are no match for the power I have obtained now I shall take this."_ Daraku said as he reached for Shinnok's Amulet to obtain it.

"No this is MINE!" Shinnok said still trying to put up a fight as a strange lady spit insects at Daraku as Daraku, blasted a swarm of Antilight infected Aparoids at her. "No D'Vorah; HOW DARE YOU?" Shinnok said as he then summoned two large skeletal hands to constrict Daraku; but Daraku broke through the hands as Shinnok looked Shock as Daraku blasted Shinnok; knocking the Elder God into a statue as Daraku would grab the Amulet off of Shinnok.

_"Finally the Amulet is mine; now let's see those light dwellers try to put a stop to my power. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Daraku said as the Antilight Bomb exploded as the Antilight consumed the Jinsei Chamber and the Jinsei itself as the Earth itself was starting to get covered by Antilight and witnessing these events was a man in a blue Ninja suit that was shrouded in ice, and a ninja wearing yellow robes that was shrouded in fire.

"Scorpion, It looks like Shinnok has infexted the Jinsei, we half to find a way to take out Shinnok." said the Ice Ninja as the one in yellow shook his head.

"This doesn't look or feel like Shinnok's power, Sub-Zero this feels like something else." said Scorpion as Shadow Beasts dropped in their direction. "I've never seen these creatures before and they appear to be hostile, let's take them out of our way." Scorpion said as he took out a chained spear at the beast and pulled it over in his direction. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled as he kicked the beasts and began attacking the beast while Sub-Zero froze another with Ice as Sub-Zero kicked the beast shattering the Ice. As Scorpion and Sub-Zero was fighting off Shadow Beasts a Portal appeared which got the two Ninjas attention as two men came out of it. One wearing a White GI Robe with spike Black Hair, a Red Headband and Gloves, the other a Blonde Haired man wearing a Red GI Robe and Brown Gloves.

"This place looks weird, where are we Ryu?" The Blonde asked as the two of them was trying to find where they was at.

"I have no idea, Ken but I sense something ominous around here." Ryu said as Scorpion and Sub-Zero would approach them. "Who are you two?"

"We can ask you two the same thing, are any of you Shinnok's Followers?" Scorpion asked as Ryu and Ken both shook their heads.

"We have no idea who this Shinnok is, but are you two working for Bison?" Ken asked Scorpion and Sub-Zero shook their heads but got into battle stance.

"If you two want to fight than that will be the mistake you two will live to regret." Ryu said as Scorpion and Sub-/zero did not back down.

"It will be the two of you, who will live to regret, crossing paths with us." Sub-Zero said as he began fighting with Ken while Scorpion fought with Ryu.

"HADOKEN" Ryu shouted firing a fireball at Scorpion as Scorpion would teleport and hit Ryu with a strong Punch but Ryu would recover. "SHOREYUKEN!" Ryu said hitting Scorpion with a uppercut as Scorpion landed on his feet and took out his Spear and threw it at ryu's Direction.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted as he pulled Ryu in his direction and then followed up with an uppercut. Meanwhile Sub-Zero and Ken were also engaged in battle.

"I'm going to melt your Ice their Frosty." Ken said as flames surrounded his hands to attack Sub-Zero but Sub-Zero formed an Ice Clone to freeze Ken.

"You remind me of Johnny Cage." Sub-Zero said as he kicked the Ice freeing Ken but not before Ken delivered a spinning kick to the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. Sub Zero recovered before Firing an Ice Projectile towards Ken but Ken came prepared.

"HADOKEN" Ken shouted as Ken and Sub-Zero's projectile attacks came full force as Sub-Zero charged at Ken with an Icy Slide attacked. While the battle continued between the four of them; Shadow Beasts took the opportunity to attack the four of them; but Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Ryu, and Ken all turned their attention to the attacking Shadow Beasts.

"It appears that our battle will half to finish another time; we have some demons to take out." Sub-Zero said as the four warriors began to fight off the attacking Shadow Beasts. Sub-Zero used his Ice Powers to freeze The Shadow Beasts , Scorpion used his Spear, and Ryu and Ken used their attacks to neutralize the Shadow Beasts until a portal appeared.

"Go through that portal; the natural events of this timeline have been far disrupted due to the actions of Raiden and now this Antilight has managed to interfere with the course even more." said a lady wearing silver armor, and a cold head plate on her head with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Scorpion asked confused by the woman as she made time itself, stand still around them.

"I am Kronika the Goddess of Time, the Universe bends to my will, and the course of time has been corrupted because of the Antilight; there are heroes who represent the Purelight, you must assist them in battle in order to regain the balance of time and space, before things start to crumble." Kronika said as Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Ryu, and Ken all looked confused as more Shadow Beasts emerged from the portal. "Go now, before The One Being awakens from his slumber." Kronika said and as confused as the four fighters were, they had no choice but to enter the portal; not knowing what would await them on the other side.

The Halberd was flying towards the direction of Mount Fimbulventr as the group inside was preparing themselves for what was to come. Inside the Halberd; Bayonetta was applying lipstick to her lips and looked at Richter through her mirror.

"Watching over me, Richter? Do you have a crush on me; You kill Vampires, I hope you don't have anything against Witches?" Bayonetta asked as Richter blushed slightly.

"Come on Bayonetta we're all fighting the Antilight, my family's legacy was to kill Dracula I don't remember if any have slayed any witches."

"That's good to know, I never cared that much about Vampires; I just think blood is disgusting to drink, plus I hate coffins since I spent centuries inside one under a lake."

"That's crazy, but still I really don't have anything against witches, just as long as we work together to put an end to the Antilight." Richter said as Ike, and Marth looked tough, trying to prepare themselves for what was to come, while Red and Lucas were consoling eachother.

"Red I'm feeling nervous about what we are about to experience." Lucas said as Red put a comforting arm around him.

"I understand how you feel bud, when this is all done, we can go back to catching Pokemon and becoming Pokemon Masters." Red said as Lucas smiled and cuddled up to Red as the tall Pokemon Trainer hugged his smaller companion and the boys held eachother in their arms. We'll be home soon Lucas, let's do what we can to be sure we can go home, by saving the world." As Lucas was about to close his eyes a crash could be felt and an alarm sounded on the Halberd.

"What is this?" Meta-Knight asked as Necrozma began attacking the Halberd along with some Angels sent from Paradiso. "This has to be another one of those Antilight Followers; everyone get to the bridge and help me take this thing down, it's trying to absorb the light of those Angels in order to prevent us from enhancing the Purelight; we half to stop this thing." Meta- Knight said as all of them made their way to the bridge of the Halberd with Red noticing Necrozma being a Pokemon.

"That's Necrozma, hey Luke are you ready to battle." Red asked as Lucas took a step forward with a look of confidence.

"I got your back Red, let's do this." Lucas said before Bayonetta put up her guns and began shooting at Necrozma.

"Nobody harms those flies of light except for me." Bayonetta said as Necrozma would fire attacks which also did damage to the Halberd, but Bayonetta would use her weapons to shoot at Necrozma while Red summoned his Pokemon and Lucas would use his PSI attacks.

"Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard give it everything you got and don't let up." Red commanded as the three Pokemon would use their attacks on Necrozma while Necrozma would use it's own to try to overpower them; but the three Pokemon were not alone in this battle.

"PK FREEZE!" Lucas cried aiming an ice projectile at Necrozma with Squirttle's Watergun to do damage to Necrozma as Necrozma began to use Psychic blasts on the Halberd.

"The Halberd is taking damage, we can;t take anymore damage." Meta-Knight said from the inside as Necrozma continued it's attacks before Marth used his Falchion Sword to slice at Necrozma's legs. Ike also tossed his sword in the air and used his Aether move on Necrozma, and Richter would use the Belmont whip on Necrozma too; however Bayonetta soon ended up becoming preoccupied with taking out the angels that Necrozma attacked earlier.

"I don't have time to play, now i need to use Paradiso to merge with the Purelight, now step aside Bayonetta said as she continued shooting at the Angels while Necrozma then used Dragon Pulse on it's attackers to try to take them out but Red and Lucas looked at eachother and nodded as Squirttle, Ivysaur, and Charizard stood united.

"GO TRIPLE FINISH!" Red ordered as his three Pokemon used their strongest attacks on Necrozma namely Hydro Pump, Solar Beam, and Fire Blast.

"PK STARSTORM!" Lucas shouted, sending a barrage of asteroids to hit Necrozma with as Bayonetta began to dance around

"Step aside little ones, it's time for the climax."Bayonetta said as some demonic beast appeared from her weaves and began to devour Necrozma as some Shadowy Antilight Hands took Necrozma as a loud explosion like noise could be heard in the distance. The Halberd finally made it's way to the top of Fimbulventr to find a man with blonde hair wearing white and gold robes fending off shadow Beasts and Ings.

"Get off of me you foul monsters, go back to Hell where you belong." said the man as Bayonetta looked at the man and recognized the man as her father.

"That's Balder a Lumen Sage who also happens to be my Father." Bayonetta said as the Halberd landed and everyone got off to help Balder.

"Cereza, what are you doing here and who are these people?" Balder asked slashing an Ing at it's core while Bayonetta took her guns out and began shooting at them.

"It's a long and complicated story, but we need to enter Paradiso before it's too late."

"Well if it's urgent than i'll get us there, let us hurry." Balder said as Balder led the group into a portal that took them to a bright realm of light; gleaming over the world, flowers, grass, and of course the enemies of Bayonetta, that are angels. Everyone was amazed that they had just stepped in Paradiso.

"So this is Paradiso, I just feel so at peace here." Marth said as Ike looked over and stretched his arms. Meanwhile Lucas was looking into a water fountain as Red placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wonder if my mom is here?" Lucas asked with Red comforting his friend.

"Well they say this is one of the places we go to after we die, so I believe in my heart she's here somewhere." Red said as Lucas smiled.

"You know what Red, I feel like she's here somewhere; I can sense her presence." Lucas said as a gentle breeze began to blow in front of both boys.

"Lucas...Lucas...?" said a very faint voice as the blonde turned around to see where it was coming from but it sounded so familiar.

"M... is that you?" Lucas asked a woman's spirit with long brown hair and a red dress as she appeared in front of Red and Lucas.

"Yes it's me sweetie; i'm very proud of the things you have accomplished and I really hope you can continue to live your dreams, as for your friend here, Red is it? Thank you for taking care of Lucas and giving him a friend and a brother figure ever since Claus died as well; he really does love you, and I will pray that you both ti be safe and save the entire Universe from that monster, Daraku." Hinawa said as Lucas had tears in his eyes as Red took out a cloth to wipe the tears from Lucas's face.

"M.. , I will save the world, and i'll think about you, Dad, Claus, Boney, and everyone from Tazmilly Village; i'll also think about Red, his mom, and Pokemon all over the world; the Purelight will shine over the darkness of the Antilight; we will defeat Daraku." Lucas said as he could then feel his mother Hinawa, embrace him as Lucas started to cry despite trying to hold back his tears.

I will be watching over you and to protect you from those monsters of the Antilight; you have a big heart Lucas, I believe in you, we all do." Hinawa said as a beam of golden light emanated from both Lucas and Red which caught everyone's attention.

"What the? Whoa what is that?" Ike asked as Richter was filling his bottles with water from the fountain, Marth was sharpening his blade, and Balder was trying to get the Angels to not attack Bayonetta as they was setting up the Purelight Bomb, as Meta-Knight approached the boys.

"I think we may have just found our secret weapon into slaying Daraku, and that is of course Human Emotion." Meta-Knight said as everyone gathered around the Knight of Dream Land. "Red and Lucas are both best friends and have the strongest bond of friendship there is, with a friendship that looks and feels almost like a brotherhood. It was able to form a light here in Paradiso with the presence of the Purelight in order to gather the light we need and the strength we need to take out Daraku and his minions."

"That's true Meta-Knight and I also believe reuniting me with my mother also helped shine another strong light as well." Lucas said as he and Red wrapped their arms around eachother as Richter just remembered what happened to Simon.

"Simon was taken by the Antilight at Dracula's Castle and I also believe Luigi was too." Richter said the others looked at him as Balder approached the Vampire Hunter.

"Richter, I have some unfortunate news; it appears that Daraku's forces are trying to absorb the Souls of the Fallen and use our Fallen Comrades as followers of the Antilight; I see it and now Dracula is using Simon to reign terror and is making his way towards the land of Kalos." Balder said as Red realized Kalos is a Pokemon Region

"Kalos that's one of the many Pokemon Regions; but why would Dracula and Simon attack there." Red asked as Balder looked into it.

"Team Rocket has also taken over Kalos as well and is using their technology to convert Pokemon into the Antilight as well; we must go there at once before it's too late.

"I got your back Red, let's do what we can to save Pokemon and the People of Kalos." Lucas said as Red smiled as the boys along with Richter, Marth, Ike, and MEta-Knight stood united as Bayonetta walked over to them.

"I can't let you boys have all of the fun, even if it means putting some bullets into Dracula's Face, I also heard Kalos has some wonderful places to shop so guess what i'm going, let's go." Bayonetta said as everyone gathered, ready to take down the Antilight Forces that are attacking Kalos.

The Waves of the Great Sea were calm as a Pirate Ship was making it's voyage as a small, cartoony looking Link was searching for Land as he was accompanied by some young blonde haired female Pirate who was looking at Toon Link.

"Do you see any sign of land there, Link?" The Pireate asked as Toon Link took out his sister's Telescope and notice another Pirate Ship in the distance.

"There's some Pirate Ship coming in the distance, Tetra we must defend our Ship." Toon Link said as Tetra got the attention of her crew.

"Look out crew there are another band of Pirates coming this way, defend our ship at all costs." Tetra said as Gonzo and the rest of the Pirates on board set up their canons to prepare themselves for battle as the other Pirate Ship approached that was boarded by Kremlins led by King K. Rool. "Are you kidding, An oversized Crocodile wearing a crown."

"Arr haar haar; let's take their treasure." King K. Rool said as Toon Link took his sword ready to battle King K. Rool. "Step aside boy, or i'll make you walk the plank." King K. Rool said as Toon Link charged at the Kremling King with his Master Sword before K. Rool used his gold plated gut to counter attack with a devastating kick to Toon Link into the Crow's nest.

"Link are you ok?" Tetra asked as the Yiga Clan appeared as they began to take a hold of Tetra. "Let me go you creeps!" Tetra yelled as Toon Link got up to try to stop them as King K. Rool fired a cannonball at Toon Link sending him far off into the distance as the Kremlings and Yiga Members set off an Antilight Bomb that exploded consuming the entire Great Sea with Antilight as Tetra and her crew had been taken by the Antilight.

Can The Heroes of Purelight gather enough enotional support and save their allies to defeat Daraku, and who else will join the fight? Find out next time.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 10: Saving Friends

Chapter 10: Saving Friends

Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi, Kirby, and Banjo-Kazooie were riding Kirby's Warp star and as they was searching to see if there was any danger, Pit heard a voice call out to him.

"Pit get your butt to Skyworld we have an emergency." said the voice as Pit shot up and looked into the sky.

"Viridi, what's going on?"

"The Antilight is controlling Palutena to destroy Skyworld, we need you to come here and help save her." Viridi said as Pit looked at his fellow comrades.

"Guys we half to go to Skyworld and help Lady Palutena, maybe we can help merge it with the Purelight to help fight the Antilight." Pit said as Mario nodded.

"Good idea, we half to save her, she's a Goddess and we need as much divine help on our side that we can get, before we can fight Daraku." Mario said as Kirby took the Warp Star towards the sky as the group would see Skywold in ruins and Antilight beginning to cover Skyworld.

"This is awful, I think I remember Bowser and Ganondorf attacking Palutena's Temple and..."Pit and the others are attacked by Centurions who knocked the six of them into a nearby platform near Palutena's Temple.

"Hello Pit, good to see you made it home, too bad you're not welcome for running away and letting Skyworld become infected by the Antiilight."

"You told me to save myself and gather heroes to combat the Antilight, and that is what we are here to do." Pit said as Centurians began to attack as the group of heroes huddled over to think of a plan. "I'll handle the Centurions but we need to find a way to shine the Purelight in Skyworld. "I'll handle Palutena, can the rest of you guys fend of the Centurions?" Pit asked as Link took out his bow and also handed some arrows to Pit.

"Use these light arrows, and use them to make Palutena see the light again." Link said handing Pit the arrows as Mario, Kirby, Yoshi, and Banjo looked over at the group of possesed centurions

"We will try to fend off any attackers as we as peck the buts of those Century Men." Kazooie said from Banjo's Backpack.

"This Antilight has no place here, now get ready to see the angelic glow of the Purelight.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Get ready to embrace the darkness of the Purelight, but I do have a surprise for you Pit." Palutena said as Dark Pit ascended and gave his usual arrogant smug.

"Hello again weak me."

"Pittoo!" Pit said as Dark Pit kicked him hard onto the ground.

"Don't ever call me that name again, now it's time for the Antilight to consume all forms of light." Dark Pit said as Pit sat on his knees.

"But you never serve anyone and now you're serving the Antilight?"

"Bowser and Ganondorf told me that I had potential, that all I needed was guidance and they showed me the Antilight, and now I will show my loyalty towards Lord Daraku, now get off your knees, and fight me."

"You want to fight let's fight." Pit said as he charged at Dark Pit only to be sent crashing into a statue by Palutena.

"HAHAHAHAHA, without any divine power you along with your mortal friends and some stupid bear and bird will be destroyed." Palutena said as something was coming their direction.

"Hang on Pit, I got your back."

"Viridi."

"Stay out of my affairs, Goddess of Nature or you will be trapped in the darkness of the Antilight." Palutena said using her staff as Viridi descended down and used her staff to clash with Palutena.

"Come on you guys fight, let's show them why we can't let the Antiligt take over the world, so I turned my reset bombs into Purelight Bombs." Viridi said as she continued to clash with Palutena.

"Dark Pit, take out that bomb." Palutena said as Dark Pit flew over to attack the Purelight Bomb as Pit flew over to stop Dark Pit.

"I'm not going to let you get in the way, we are going to restore the light and you will not get in the way." Pit said firing arrows as the two pits exchanged hits in mid air as the bomb continued to make it's way towards the surface of Palutena's Temple.

You are blinded by your precious light, it's time to see what Paradise is like." Dark Pit said kicking Pit before Pit landed an upperdash uppercut on Dark Pit as Dark Pit would then hit Pit with an arrow. But Pit would dodge the arrow and aim at Dark Pit as the two continued to clash against eachother. as Pit and Dark Pit both tried to get a hold of eachother and sent eachother crashing into and destroying the ground and barreling into the clouds below as the Giant Reset Bomb filled with Antilight crashed into Palutena's Temple and exploded making a giant wave of Purelight Energy that shined out the Antilight as Palutena looked into the Purelight and fell unconscious as MArio, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Banjo-Kazooie, and Viridi approached her body.

"She's unconscious but she'll recover; it looks like the two Pits are fighting below the clouds, we need to find them before something happens." Viridi said trying to locate where Pit and Dark Pit below the clouds and noticed a strange tower below them. "Oh no not that place."

"What place Miss Viridi?" Mario asked as Viridi looked at them.

"Stone Tower Temple."

Meanwhile at Stone Tower the group consisting of Young Link, Ness, Shulk, Robin, Chrom, and Lucina were scaling Stone Tower trying to avoid boulders as well as other traps as they now faced the statue leading to the entrance to the temple as everyone started to regain their breath.

"This has to be the longest climb I have ever went on, this beats any mountain." Chrom said as Lucina was trying to keep moving forward but was starting to feel fatigued from the journey up.

"I don't want to ever climb up a structure this tall again, the same goes for mountains." Lucina said as Shoulk, Ness, and Young Link had removed their shoes and boots as Lucina pinched her nose. "Eww so gross."

"Sorry Lucina, but Reyn left a caterpillar in my sock drawer 2 weeks ago and I haven't changed socks ever since." Shulk said rubbing at his socked feet while Ness and Young Link looked over and giggled at what the older blonde had just said.

"Wow we're all trying to fight the Antilight and you're afraid of caterpillars? Come on Shulk I thought you was Really Feeling It?" Ness asked as he was rubbing his socked feet as Shulk went over and put his feet in Ness's face. "Ewww so gross Shulk; come on Link, let's get him." Ness said looking over at Young Link why was emptying rocks out of his boots and crawled over as he and Ness began to double team Shulk with their smelly feet as Robin looked over at the three of them.

"Um don't you guys think you should put your footwear back on before we end up losing them in this weird tower. Also how are we going to get across to the entrance there?" asked Robin looking over at the path that was covered by stone blocks and looked over at Ness, Young Link, and Robin as the three of them was trying to shove eachother's smelly socks in their faces until Shulk accidentally sat on something on the ground while trying to struggle away from both Ness and Young Link, had made one of the stone blocks move forward.

"What the, it looks like this switch here might be what controls the platforms." Shulk said as Ness kneels down on the next switch which caused another stone block to move forward, trying to make a bridge towards the entrance of the temple. Young Link then looked over and took out his Ocarina until something came across Young Link which Ness looked over at his friend and was wondering what as wrong.

"Hey Link can you stand on that last statue so we may get across?" Ness asked as Young Link took out his Ocarina and looked down at his friend.

"Ness I half to play a song to form some weird looking statue of myself to hold the switch down, if you were to get off of it thew stone block will move back to where it was at, and we could never get across. I am unsure if this will work on you guys but It will work for me; so here goes nothing." Young Link said playing the Elegy of Emptiness as a strange light emanated around Young Link, Ness, and Shulk creating statues of the three of them on the switches as Young Link took a look at his statuized self as Robin, Lucina, and Chrom looked rather horrified at the statues.

"Ok those statues of you guys, is going to end up haunting me in my sleep, especially that one of you Link." Lucina said as Young Link, Ness, and Shulk got off their statues and put their boots and shoes back on as the stone blocks remained as a path inside the temple.

"So you say my statue is creepy, Miss Lucina?"

"Yeah almost like it wants to follow us." Lucina said as Skull Kid and Zant was over by the statues of the three young ones progressed their way through the temple until they reached a room with a hole in the ceiling.

"We must watch out, this is where I fought the Garo Master, and I sense something." Young Link said as Pit and Dark Pit both came crashing into the ground below. "Whoa what the?" Young Link asked as Pit and Dark Pit both recovered but panting in exhaustion.

"Do you feel that Pittoo, the Purelight is starting to shine out on the Antilight; it's game over for you." Pit said as Viridi's Voice could then be heard trying to call out for him.

"Pit, are you ok, where are you?"

"I'm fine I'm in some kind of building; wait a second did travel back in time; I see a kid version of Link?" Pit asked as Young Link, Ness and the others look confused.

"That's a Link from a different era who came here through Time Travel; anyways Pit Palutena is starting to to see the Purelight now."

"Really that's amazing." Pit said only to get his with an electro shock from Dark Pit.

"We have unfinished business." Dark Pit said as a Deku nut cracked onto the ground as the Garo Master made his descent and wielded his daggers. "Are you an ally of our's?"

"It was us Garo who brought Majora's Mask to life before the Goddesses intervened, I see you're that rouge angel; want to help me kill these light dwellers?"

"As long as we are on the same side than let's do it." Dark Pit said as he charged at Pit as the two continued to do battle exchanging blade attacks. "I'm going to sever your wings and destroy your very existence."

"You will see the light, Pittoo." Pit said as the two Pits, punched eachother in the face while the Garo Master took out his swords as Young Link and Ness chose to challenge it.

"You bested me last time boy, this time it's going to be different." The Garo Master said as he swung his blade at Young Link only for the young Hylian to counter with his Gilded Sword as Ness got behind him and aimed PK Fire from behind at the Garo Master. "AAAHHH FIRE!" The Garo Master said jumping around to put himself out as young Link took his sword and hit the Garo Master with it sending it back. "You brats will pay in your blood." The Garo Master said as he leaped in the air and then tried to drop to the ground wit his daggers to attack Ness; but the psychic boy was able to dodge as Young Link fired an arrow at the Garo Master.

"Nice shot Link." Ness said as the Garo Master began to spin around with his fire daggers towards Ness as the PSI Boy leaped into the air. "PK THUNDER!" Ness shouted firing an electrical attack at the Garo Master as both Young Link and Ness took the opportunity to attack the Garo Master.

"You children will pay for this in your own blood." The Garo Master said as he leaped in the air through the hole in the ceiling leaving everyone confused. as Pit and Dark Pit were both laying on the floor looking exhausted with Dark Pit getting to his feet.

"It looks like our battle will half to continue another day." Dark Pit said as he flew off into the hole in the ceiling as the group all went over to Pit.

"Are you ok, you're an angel, did you fall out of heaven?" Chrom asked helping Pit up.

"I was fighting my doppelganger in Skyworld after the Antilight took over Skyworld."

"If the Antilight can infect the heavens than we must really be in a race against time." Chrom said as Shulk would forsee another vision.

"We better get out of here before this tower flips upside down." Shulk said as Pit looked at them confused.

"Wait what do you mean upside down." Pit said as the entire tower began to shake. "Oh no what's going on, Viridi extract me." Pit cried as the Stone Tower Temple began to turn upside down as the hole in the ceiling was now on the floor as the light dwellers now found themselves trapped in a vast desert. "Now we're in a Desert, oh no Viridi can you hear me?" shouted Pit as a rumbling could be heard as everyone drew their weapons as two very giant worm like creatures emerged from the sand.

"Whoa it's huge, how are we going to defeat that?" Pit asked as Young Link took out a mask and put it on turning giant into size as Ness and the others all tried to get out of the way.

"Hey I just remembered Super Mushrooms if we use them we can increase our size to fight the two worms." Ness said taking out a Super Mushroom to increase in size as he took his bat to whack the weak spots of the second Twinmold Beast. as Shulk, Robin, Lucina, and Chrom looked over wondering what they could do as Shulk also found a Super Mushroom and turned giant as he used back slash on the tail of the twinmold beast that knocked Ness into a monument of Majora's Mask.

"Father do you think the rest of us can help them or do you think they can beast these giant beasts?" Lucina asked as Chrom was trying to keep up with the action as Pit would fly over and hit Twinmold with his arrows.

"I think those boys know what they are doing, but if things do look bad, we will step in, but Young Link seems to know what he's doing." Chrom said as Young Link took a hold of a now weakened Twinmold by it's severely damaged tail and swung it around before slamming it to the ground and stomping it's eye destroying it as he then went over to help Ness and Shulk who was struggling to attack both the front and back of the second Twinmold beast as Pit was struggling to fire arrows at it's weak points.

"So annoying, sand keeps getting in my eyes." Pit said as he fired an arrow only for the Twinmold to bury itself underground as Young Link awaited for it tp pop out so he can attack it.

"Guys stand back." Young Link said as the second Twinmold Beast emerged from the sand as Young Link took his sword and stabbed it in the face as he nodded over to Shulk.

"BACK SLASH!" Shulk cried slashing at Twinmold's weak tail as Ness concentrated his PSI Energy.

"PK FLASH!" Ness cried using Flash on Twinmold's tail as Young Link began to swing the second Twinmold beast and then stomp on it finishing off the beasts as he removed his masks with Ness and Shulk both returning to normal size as well.

"All right now how are we going to get out of this desert, Lady Palutena, Viridi can you hear me?" Pit called out as a giggle can be heard as Midna appeared.

"I see you have taken down Majora's Pet. Well now i'm sure you want my help to get you all out of here, right?" Midna asked as they all nodded as Midna snapped her fingers as the desert they were inside of began to flip once again taking them back to the room that they was in before.

"We're back in the room from before, but how?" Chrom asked as Midna floated over them.

"Well normally you half to fire an arrow to the blood stained emblem outside to flip this tower, but I can use my ancestral magic as well."

"So you flipped the tower, but why?" Young Link asked as Midna began to rub the young Hylian's face.

"Yes to take out Majora's Pet and to see the location of where are ancestors were banished too for what they did millenniums ago. For building this tower to mock the Goddesses and to obtain the Triforce but was banished and then discovered Majora's Mask. It was there they discovered a way into the Twilight Realm and Majora became the King of Twilight despite being a mask." Midna said as an Antilight Bomb dropped from the hole in the Ceiling as Midna looked towards the group of heroes and snapped her fingers as she teleported Young Link, Ness, Shulk, Robin, Lucina, Chrom, and Pit out of Stone Tower Temple as She used her magic to turn the Tower upside down again with the Antilight Bomb exploding in the Desert Lair of Twinmold merging it with Antilight.

"Pit...Pit..." said Palutena as Pit opened his eyes to see the Goddess of Light, now restored back to her normal self.

"L..Lady Palutena, you're back." Pit said as he jumped to his feet with excitement as Midna had teleported the group to Skyworld despite now having it's light restored, it was still in ruins from the Antilight Invasion.

"Yes Pit, it's good to see you are ok, anyways now that we have more allies I think we should try to recruit more before we bring the fight to Daraku." Palutena said as both Adult Link and Young Link stared at eachother.

"So you are the Hero of Time?" Link asked his young ancestor as he nodded.

"Sadly after I was sent back in time after defeating Ganondorf; my credit as the hero was purged as I now live a life of regret." Young Link said as Ness put a comforting arm around Young Link while trying to make eye contact with the older Link.

"I was the Champion of the Gods and failed to stop the Calamity and was put to sleep for 100 Years until I finally got the strength to defeat Ganon except now the power of the Calamity has been used to merge the Antilight."

"Now time and space has been merged with the Antilight and it's up to all of us to put an end to Daraku; once and for all." Ness said looking at the two Links as Palutena approached Mario.

"Mario; we found out that the Antilight is controlling your brother Luigi to use the Dark Moon from Evershade Valley to the Antilight and has caused Ghosts everywhere to wreak havoc." Palutena showed Mario, as Mario was shocked to find his brother now aligned with King Boo and his band of Boos wreak havoc.

"I half to stop and save Luigi." Mario said as Palutena showed him, the old Mansion that Luigi formerly won in a contest.

"They have taken headquarters in the old Mansion that Luigi won in a contest that King Boo trapped you in; you must go there and confront him."

"But I don't have the Poltergust."

"I obtained it and infused Purelight Energy into it, so you can restore Luigi's Soul, now on your way and good luck." Palutena said dispatching the group to Luigi's Mansion to save Luigi.

In a city known as Inkopolis that is inhabited by squid and octopus like children known as Inklings and Octolings respectively. Two female creatures named Pearl and Marina appeared on a large tv screen in the middle of the city square to catch the attention of those who was in the square.

"Y'all Feelin Fresh out there it's off the hook comin to ya live from the middle of Inkopolis Square." said the Squid like female known as Pearl

"Before we reveal today's stages, we have some big news we want to share." said Marina a female Octopus as the Inklings were all gathered together to see if the news was the next Splatfest; however The Inklings would find themselves under attack by their enemies the Octarians. "Hey wait a second this isn't the place for Turf Battles." Marina said as several grenades tossed by Octarians began to attack Off the Hook as Inklings tried their best to attack back until the bizarre being known as Mark showed up and split itself into two and formed an Antilight Portal which began to suck up Inkopolis. Assisting Marx was the Three Mage Sisters as they began using their powers to destroy Inkopolis.

"The Octarians and some very weird looking creatures are attacking Inkopolis as well as some strange portal has appeared and is sucking up Inkopolis, who will..." Pearl said as Toon Link crashed onto the ground and woke up to find himself being helped up by a boy Inkling with Blue hair and a Girl Inkling with Orange Hair.

"Yo what's up dude, we're Inklings, i'm a Boy Inkling and this is the Girl Inkling, yo aren't you that hero from Hyrule Link?" The Boy Inkling asked as Toon Link took out his sword.

"I am Link the Hero of Winds, are you an ally or enemy?" Toon Link asked as The Octarians would shoot Multicolored Ink at the three of them as Toon Link would fire arrows at them which did some Damage but the mage sisters also used their elemental attacks on Toon Link and the Inklings as they felt overpowered by the Onslaught.

"HAHAHAHA, did you think you was going to stop us, you cannot stop the power of the Antilight." Flamberge said as she continued to set fires in Inkopolis as more Inklings tried to fight them with their weapons only to be taken out by the magic of the Mage Sisters. Toon Link then took out a Ice arrow and did damage to Flamberge with an Ice Arrow. "AIIEEEEE what kind of Sorcery is this?"

"It's not sorcery, it's the gift of the Gods, now leave this place." Toon Link said with the Inklings all united with him. As a Helicopter flew over and began firing Rockets at Marx and the Mage Sisters.

"What the who is that?" asked Francisca as Snake, Cloud, Sonic, and Mega-Man came to their rescue.

"Colonel, me and my allies have arrived in some city inhabited by Squid like Humans that use Multicolored Ink Weapons, I think I have seen it all." Snake said as he landed the Chopper as he took out a Grenade Launcher to fire at the Mage Sisters. Meanwhile Cloud, Sonic, and Mega-Man was thinking about how to take down Marx.

"Sonic is there something you can do to take that creature down?" Cloud asked as sonic took out the Chaos Emerals and transformed into Super Sonic and flew over to start attacking Marx.

"Sonic is the name, speed is the game, and saving the world is why I came." Sonic said as he fought Marx while Cloud and Mega_Man would assist Snake in taking down the Mage Sisters.

"I think we need backup, that golden glowing Hedgehog is overpowering Marx and the three of us are being taken over by that boy, those Inklings, and those other guys.

"You want backup, you got it, time to drag these kids into the abyss and destroy this town like I did to the town under Rogueport many years ago." said the voice of the Shadow Queen as she summoned hundreds of dead hands to drag the Inklings into the ground as Toon Link, The Inkling Boy, and Girl tried to fight off the Shadow Queen's Hands.

"I'm coming to save you." Cloud said using his sword to slash at the hands as they would also grab him by his ankles. As Cloud struggled to free himself he began to see what looked like his deceased lover, Aerith. Aerith is that you, but...you're." Cloud said as he found himself walking through water, as Aerith would pass out and land in Cloud's arms as Cloud fell to his knees. "Aerith please don't die on me." Cloud said as the Shadow Queen's Hands began to drag Aerith down below as Cloud tries to save her. NO AERITH." Cloud said as he would be snapped back into reality as he,the Inklings, and Toon Link were saved by a group of Star creatures.

"What, who just freed my new prisoners." The shadow Queen asked as a lady with blonde hair and wearing a blue dress, holding a wand appeared in front of the Shadow Queen.

"I will not let you destroy another city: demon queen." Rosalina said as she used her magic to attack the Shadow Queen while the evil Queen used her dark magic to counter.

"You think you can take me down Queen of the Cosmos; let me ask you this; how did your family feel when you left them to take care of the stars." The Shadow Queen said as Rosalina began to shed tears remembering that fateful night that she left home when she met a Luma at her home and promised to reunite the Luma with it's Mama but at the same time leaving home without saying goodbye to her own family.

"Mama." Rosalina muttered as she then saw her Parents and brother all outside looking for her. Then lightning began to strike as the Shadow Queen used her powers to destroy the town that they lived in; killing her Family, leaving Rosalina with grief.

"You see a millennium ago before I was sealed away you and your family lived in that town, and right after you left to become a mother to the stars, I killed your family when I sank that town below the Earth." The Shadow Queen said as several Lumas blasted the Shadow Queen as they were now infused with Purelight Power as Rosalina looked at her Luma Children and began to smile.

"Thank you my children; Shadow Queen, you want to try to play on the emotions of all of us, well it's time it came back to you, you're not the Shadow Queen you are Peach Toadstool, Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom and your Husband is Mario." Rosalina said as Purelight began to shine over the evil queen.

"NO, THAT'S A LIE!" The Shadow Queen yelled as all of a sudden Princess Peach's vocie could be heard.

"M..M..Mario?" Peach's voice called out, as the Shadow Queen began to show anger.

"Peach, fight this control the Shadow Queen has over you, think about all fo the times Mario had saved you from Bowser, the Wedding you had on the Moon, before Bowser killed you and used the Shadow Queen's Spirit to posses your body again and Marry you."

please save me." Peach's vocie called Out as the Shadow Queen struck Rosalina with lightning before the Lumas all used their powers of Purelight to blast the Shadow Queen.

"AAAAHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" The Shadow Queen said as she, Marx, and the Mage Sisters all retreated, while The Lumas helped woke Rosalina back to consciousness.

"Thank you my child." Rosalina said as Toon Link, the Inklings, Sonic, Mega-Man, Snake, and Cloud all approached the Cosmic Queen. "Hello to you all, have you all been attacked by the Antilight?" Rosalina asked as they all nodded.

"We all have been attacked but seeing how you handled that Witch was amazing, tell me do you know of a way we can take them down?" Snake asked as Rosalina nodded.

"Yes and it's time for us all to gather together and put a stop the Antilight once and for all, come with me and you will meet the other heroes who will join us in the Final Battle." Rosalina said as she summoned a Launch Star. "Get on the star." Rosalina said as the group were a bit reluctant but Toon Link and the Inklings got on first.

"I guess I have no choice." Cloud said as he got on followed by Sonic and Mega-Man.

"As silly as this looks, I guess I must do this." Snake said as he got on as the Warp Star took them airborne to gather with many other heroes in the hopes of putting a stop the Antilight.

With Mario learning the fate of his brother can he save him, and will he be able to free his Queen, Peach from the control of the Antilight? Find out soon in the World of Antilight.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 11: Witches, Vampires, Zombies,

Witches, Vampires, Ghosts, and Zombies

Lumiose City was in chaos as Dracula unleashed his minions upon the city and accompanying him was Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni who began using his new Antilight Pokemon to exterminate any and all Pokemon, with the help from Mewtwo. Marth, Ike, and Meta-Knight fended off several of Dracula's Undead Minions while Red and Lucas was trying to stop some of the cloned Pokemon from attacking the city.

"Charizard use Flamethrower."

"PK FIRE!" Red and Lucas both shouted as Red's Charizard would combine with Lucas's PK Fire to some Antilight Clone Pokemon as the boys noticed something about the Lumiose City Gym.

"Lucas it looks like Giovanni and Team Rocket has taken Headquarters inside the Lumiose City Gum, we half to get in there and stop him." Red said as just as he and Lucas was about to go there to confront Giovanni; Meta-Knight stopped the young duo.

"Wait it could be a trap, that might be what they are planning to do, think this more carefully boys." Meta- Knight said as some winged bat like creature made their way towards the two boys. "I got you covered. "Meta-Knight said as he flew up and used his sword against the creature.

"Hey Red is that a new type of Pokemon?" Lucas asked as Red took out his Pokedex but unfortunately it couldn't be read.

"No data, I guess it must not be, but we half to get inside that tower somehow." Red said as he and Lucas were both hoisted up in the air by Mewtwo's Psychic powers.

"You will not interfere with Giovanni's Plans, and if you continue to get in his way I will destroy the..." Just then Bayonetta began firing bullets at Mewtwo, letting go of his psychic hold on Red and Lucas.

"Play nice with the children, kitty or otherwise I may half to put you out of your misery." Bayonetta said holding her pistols at Mewtwo.

"This does not concern you, Umbra Witch, don't make me blast you back to Inferno where you belong." Mewtwo said as he began firing Psychic Blasts at Bayonetta, only for the witch to dodge them and use her wicked weaves to attack the Psychic Clone Pokemon.

"I will use my psychic abilities to take you down, Witch." Mewtwo said as he used his own psychic techniques on Bayonetta as the two clashed only for Bayonetta to be hit with Holy Water that damaged the Witch as Simon Belmont now under the Control of the Antilight appeared.

"I hope that water burns you, Witch." Simon Belmont said now being under control by the Antilight as Richter would throw an Ax at his ancestor.

"Simon, the Antilight has controlled your mind, but I will honor the Belmont Bloodline and free from this evil control." Richter said as the two Belmonts began to clash with their whips.

"You disgrace the Belmonts by showing affection for that witch."

"She is an ally, she wants nothing to do with Dracula."

"Dracula showed me the power of the Antilight, and I will use it to destroy you." Simon said as he revealed the cross he used which appeared to be an upside down symbol with Red lining as he threw it at Richter's direction as, the younger Belmont, took out his cross and threw it at Simon's Direction.

"The Power of the Purelight shall compel you Simon and show you what you are doing wrong; luckily I have infused the Purelight with my Crucifix and Holy Water, now; let's fight." Richter said as the two Belmonts did battle by exchanging punches along with the use of the Belmont Whip against eachother.

"You have some skill Richter, but it can't defeat me." Simon said as he punched Richter in the face knocking him back a little as Simon ran over to Richter, only for Richter land a kick to the gut knocking a bit of air out of Simon.

"It's called being on the side of light, not succumbing to evil,; now see the light." Richter said throwing out a bottle of Holy Water as Simon also threw a bottle himself causing a fire of light and darkness. as Simon and Richter would trade more punches and whip attacks until a casket dropped from nowhere.

"Prepare to be given your last rites because, i'm sending you to Hell." Simon said as he used his whip to bound and constrict Richter as the younger Belmont began to struggle to free himself. Then just as Simon was about to throw his descendant into the coffin; a man with long blonde hair, wearing black robes appeared to free Richter from Simon's grasp.

"Simon, we have come to help break the hold that the Antilight has on you, now Richter, help me get him into the casket."

"Alucard, all right; Simon, we must do this to free you." Richter said as he and Alucard attempted to get Simon in the Casket, but Simon wasn't going to go without a fight as he would hit Alucard with an ax.

"You have disgraced your own bloodline too, by assisting with my descendant." Simon said as Alucard drew his sword with Simon drawing his Richter took the moment to use his whip to constrict Simon as he and Alucard threw Simon into the casket and hoisted it into the Skies of Lumiose City which was now covered by the Antilight which made Alucard and many others concerned.

Meanwhile Marth, Ike, Meta-Knight, Red, and Lucas were trying to reach the Prism Tower and then stopped to notice how much darker the sky was getting.

"Hey did an Antilight Bomb exploded because the sky itself is turning into the same color as the Antilight." Marth said as the others all began to notice as Red and Lucas noticed the Pokemon in the area acting very strange.

"That poor Pokemon there looks really sick, we need to get it to a Pokemon Center." Red said as he knelt down and picked up the Pokemon in his arms as Lucas looked at it to try to see what it was.

"Let me get out the Pokedex." Lucas used the Pokedex as no data came up. "No Data."

"We better get it to the Pokemon Center." Red said an just as he and Lucas was about to take off; Ike got their attention.

"Boys, is it just me, or are those people over there, zombies." Red and Lucas looked over to see civilians of Lumiose City now turned into Zombies.

"They're Zombies, what are we going to do?" Lucas asked as Red began to comfort him, as Meta-Knight tries to stop Marth and Ike from drawing their weapons.

"Wait, we half to think about this, we need to get the boys to that Pokemon Center, and figure out how to deal with these zombies." Meta-Knight said as Marth and Ike returned their swords and followed Red and Lucas inside the Pokemon Center as Nurse Joy looked at them.

"Are you guys zombies?"

"Nope we're still human anyways this Pokemon looked sick on the streets, is there a way you can heal it." Red said handing the Pokemon over to Nurse Joy as she looked at it.

"This is the Pokemon Litleo, this one usually wonders the streets looking for food, it does have an owner though, but I don't know what has happened to it, ever since Team Rocket took over the Prism Tower." Nurse Joy explained as Red and Lucas looked at eachother.

"We half to stop Giovanni before he does anymore damage to any more Pokemon." Red said as Nurse Joy looked at the two boys.

"Sadly The Prism Tower is under guard by strange creatures and worst of all some strange darkness is looming over the sky; something somewhere in the world has gone wrong and I believe it may be affecting the Pokemon." Nurse joy said as Lucas began to yawn and stretch which made Red smile as he placed his fingers through his soft blonde hair.

"looks like you could use some rest." Red said as Lucas nodded.

There are spare beds upstairs, go take some rest and we will let you know how the Pokemon is, and if there is anything going on." Nurse Joy said as both Red and Lucas made their way into an empty bed room with two separate beds.

"Which one will you take?" Lucas asked red as Red smiled.

"Doesn't matter, let's just relax." Red said removing his backpack and setting it down and sat down on his bed to untie his shoes.

"I'm just so scared what if The Antilight attacks us while we sleep or if the World ends while we are a sleep." Lucas said as he kicked off his shoes revealing his dirty white socks and Red pinched his nose.

"I think your smelly socks are enough to knock any living thing alive but you know what so are mine." Red said kicking off his own shoes revealing his own socks as Lucas pinched his nose.

"Ewww your feet are really stinky Red."

"Not as stinky as your's, Lucas." Red said as Lucas went over and clocked Red with a pillow causing his hat to fall off his head.

"Ow, ok now you asked for it." Red said as he took and Pillow and hit Lucas with it as Lucas fell back on the bed and raised his stinky socked feet towards Red's Face.

"Trick or Treat, Smell My Feet." Lucas said as he then picked up another pillow and clocked Red with it as Red then put his socked feet close to Lucas's Face.

"Smell my stinky feet." Red said as he wiggled his socked feet in Red's face trying to trap him under his feet but Lucas would grab Red's feet and wiggled his fingers on Red's socked soles. "HAHAHAHA Hey That Tickles."

"Oh Really." Lucas said as he tickled Red's socked feet making the Pokemon Trainer laugh.

"HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY, i'll get ya." Red said as he grabbed Lucas's socked feet and began tickling him, making the blonde psychic laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Lucas laughed as the boys was engaged in a tickle fight as a knock could be heard from the door as the two of them stopped playing around to answer the door as Marth was on the other side.

"What in the world is all of that noise?" Marth asked as Red and Lucas both blushed in embarrassment.

"We was just having some fun." Red said as he and Lucas, angelically put their arms around eachother as Marth smiled.

"You both should get some sleep and rest up, we can't save the world if we don't rest." Marth said as he exited their room, meanwhile outside Richter opened the Casket to see if any of the Antilight, has expelled from Simon.

"It looks like the Purelight worked and is leaving Simon, I just hope." Richter said as Simon began to regain consciousness.

"Where am I?" Simon asked as he looked up at Richter and Alucard. "Richter, Alucard what happened?"

"You was under the Control of the Antilight and we saved you." Alucard said as Simon stepped out of the Casket as Bayonetta approached them as Simon looked at her.

"Who's She?"

"You can either call me Cereza or Bayonetta, can I call you Conan the Barbarian?" Bayonetta said pointing out Simon's Wardrobe resembling a more barbaric type look.

"Dracula...Where is Dracula? The last I remembered I was in Dracula's Castle where that plumber got killed by Death..."

"Dracula was here but I bet he has went back to his new Antilight Castle; also it looks like there are Zombies here." Alucard said as a group of Zombies was making their way towards them but Bayonetta, Richter, Simon, and Alucard stood ready to fight as Gunshots was heard taking out several zombies, as a heavily muscular man with black hair, and a beard, wearing military like gear with an emblem that read BSAA on it, appeared holding a gun, shooting at the Zombies.

"The Name is Chris Redfield, do you know how to handle weapons against Zombies?" Chris asked as Bayonetta took out her guns.

"Whether it's those corrupt Angels from Heaven or some naughty Devils from Hell, I can take them out."

"Whether it's Zombies or Vampires , their blood shall taste this whip." Simon said as he and Richter used their whips on the oncoming zombies, while Chris and Bayonetta would fire bullets into the Zombies.

"You guys seem to know how to handle your own; I've been fighting Zombies and other Bio Organic Weapons throughout my career, but ever since this strange dark aura appeared, Zombies have been showing up." Chris said as he shot the head off of a Zombie.

"This must be an effect of the Antilight." Bayonetta said as Chris looked at her.

"Antilight, is that a new Virus?"

"It's not a virus, it's a dark power that has been brought to this world by an evil god, known as Daraku and he plans to use it to cover the entire Universe." Richter said as he threw Holy Water to burn three zombies with it.

"Dear God that sounds insane, is there any other Survivors?"

"Some Swordsmen and Two Children." Bayonetta said as she used her Wicked Weaves to attack the Zombies.

"Do you know where they went?" Chris asked as Richter pointed towards the Pokemon Center.

"That building with the ball logo on it."

"All right, we need to set up an evacuation here and get those kids out of harm's way."

"We need to get in that tower and take down a man named Giovanni who has been conducting some terrible experiments."

"Then we need to go in there and take this Giovanni into Custody." Chris said as a blast of Psychic Energy came towards them as Mewtwo and Giovanni appeared.

"You want to take me into custody; ha i'm not the one responsible for turning these wretched humans into Zombies; that is an after affect of the Antilight Invasion." Giovanni said as Mewtwo stretched his hand as an aura glowed around Chris as Mewtwo threw Chris into the Pokemon Center that the others had taken shelter in. Meanwhile inside Meta-Knight, Marth, and Ike heard the noise.

"That sounds like trouble, i'll go check it out, Marth, Ike stay here with the boys." Meta-Knight said as he flew out of the Pokemon Center to see Mewtwo attacking everyone as Meta-Knight charged at the Psychic Clone Pokemon with his Sword.

"You want to fight, i'll give you a fight." meta-Knight said as Mewtwo tries to fire a Psychic blast at Meta-Knight, only for Meta-Knight to vanish and then reappear slashing Mewtwo with his sword. As Meta-Knight attacked Mewtwo, he noticed an orange glowing stone sticking out of his shoulder. "What could that be?" Meta-Knight asked as Mewtwo teleported and then used telekinesis to throw Meta-Knight into the Prism Tower but Meta-Knight used it's wings to spin in Mewtwo's Direction as Mewtwo tried to fire another blast as Meta-Knight as the two made contact, doing damages to the city.

"Winged Creature do you honestly think you can stop us? Hm you know what we're going to spare you for now as the final battle draws near." Giovanni said as Mewtwo relinquished in battle against Meta-Knight and floated towards the direction of Team Rocket's Boss.

"Final Battle; where?" Meta-Knight asked as the land around them began to decay around them. "Also where is all of this Antilight coming from?"

"The Jinsei Chamber." Giovanni said, meanwhile in the Heavens, both Palutena and Viridi were just noticing the Antilight that was starting to cover the Earth.

"Has Daraku and his forces already consumed the world with Antilight, but Pit and the others..." Palutena said as bolts of lightning can be seen and the God of Thunder Raiden approached the two Goddesses. "What the...are you...the Legendary God of Thunder, Raiden?"

"Yes I am, Miss Palutena, it turns out Daraku has infected Earth's Jinsei with the Antilight, and this world is starting to crumble."

"This is terrible, Nature and all of it's poor creatures are dying." Viridi said as Raiden held his staff in front of her.

"This coming from the same Goddess of Nature who can't mind her own business and finds the need to destroy the Human Race; I should banish you to the Netherealm." Raiden said as his steel white eyes, struck fear into Viridi as Palutena laughed.

"Please I promise i'll be good from now on no more Reset Bombs, unless it's to destroy Daraku." Viridi begged as Raiden lowered his staff.

"A bumbling buffoon like Hades is nothing compared to Shinnok, speaking of Shinnok; Daraku has defeated him and infected the world with Antilight, and we half to purify the Jinsei before it's too late."

"By us Gods if Daraku can take out Shinnok than what chance do we have?" Palutena said as Raiden noticed all of the Purelight Gems.

"Gather everyone here and i'll teleport us all to the Sky Temple, we must hurry before it is too late." Raiden said as Palutena looked down at the Earth below to try to communicate with many as possible.

"Pit...Pit can you hear me?" Palutena called out as Pit, along with Mario, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Young Link, Ness, Shulk, Robin, Chrom, and Lucina had arrived at Luigi's Mansion with Luigi summoning Shadow Beasts to attack; being controlled by the Antilight.

"Mario...I'm done being in your shadow, now it's time for me to show why I am the better brother." Luigi said as he and Mario began exchanging fists.

"Lady Palutena is that you?" Pit asked firing an arrow at a Shadow Beast.

"Pit; Daraku has infected Earth's Jinsei Chamber; I need you and the others to go there or else the Earth will be fully consumed with Antilight."

"What, that's crazy we need to get there and stop Daraku. Everyone stop fighting, get to the Jinsei and let's stop Daraku." Pit cried as everyone turned their attention to Pit.

"Are you serious Pit, we need to find where the Jinsei is." Link said as he then started to shiver a bit. "I should have put my warmer tunic on."

"We can show you where to go if you follow us." Sub-Zero said as they noticed the fighting Mario Brothers.

"We need to however get Luigi restored in order for us to go because Mario is our Leader, and that is his brother he is fighting." Link said as Sub-Zero watched Luigi hit Mario with his tornado move knocking Mario back as Mario then sprayed water from his FLUDD device.

"It appears the one in green has been taken over by dark forces; this is similar to what happened to my own brother." Sub-Zero said as he used his freezing abilities to cover Luigi in ice which Mario looked at what happened.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei; I have come to help your world against the Antilight Invasion."

"We appreciate the help, we need to gather as many as we can to defeat Daraku. However we need to purify Luigi's soul." Link said as he and Pit took out Purelight Crystals over Luigi's Frozen Body.

"Purelight Crytals; please purify this living being that has been taken by Daraku." Pit said as beams of Purelight blasted into Luigi's Frozen body and began to purify him of the Antilight Corruption. The Ice melted and freed Luigi as he looked at Mario and hugged his brother.

"Mario you saved me."

"Luigi we half to go; we half to save the world, or tomorrow will never come." Mario said as Raiden teleported in front of them. "Who are you?"

"I am Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of Earth." Raiden said as Pit's eyes widened.

"THE Raiden, The God of Thunder, Raiden?" Pit said having a fanboy moment.

"Yes Pit, I am Raiden the God of Thunder, Palutena asked me to teleport all of you to the Sky Temple to confront purify the Jinsei that has been corrupted by Daraku; if this isn't purified; this entire Planet will crumble." Raiden said as he raised his staff as everyone gathered around him and then teleported them to the Sky Temple which was a large Tower in the Sky which was completley covered with Antilight.

"This is awful, but we need to purify this place before anymore corruption is brought to this world." Pit said as Raiden raised his staff.

"I will gather more allies, do what you can to save the Jinsei Chamber." Raiden said teleporting off to find more allies as Mario, Link and the others made their way inside the Temple only for Bowser and Ganondorf to stand in front of them.

"Bowser, you will pay for destroying my Kingdom."

"You're Kingdom, we never was going to rule anything together." said the voice of the Shadow Queen who wrapped her arms around Bowser.

"You're not my Peach, you have been controlled by the Shadow Queen, I know you are in there Peach, fight it."

"MARIO!" Peach's voice called out as the Shadow Queen got angry.

"You will never be free, you will serve the Antilight forever." The Shadow Queen said as Rosalina then appeared.

"She will be freed you wicked demon; leave her to me Mario, you take on Bowser." Rosalina said as Link then stood face to face with Ganondorf.

"I have heard all of the stories of your evil ambitions; I promise they will come to an end." Link said as the Master Sword began to glow as Fi's voice could be heard.

"Master Link if you can hear me we can do this; we will not let the Antilight Forces win this final battle." Fi said as Ganondorf smiled and drew his own weapon out.

"For years the Hero has defeated me and my multiple incarnations, but on this day, there will be a different outcome." Ganondorf said as Fox, Falco, Samus, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Toon Link, Olimar, and Captain Falcon also appeared. So did Majora, Skull Kid, Bedlam, Black Shadow, Dark samus, Ridley, Wolf, Dark Pit, King Dedede, The Mage Sisters as all of Nintendo's Heroes and villains began to have a staredown as the Apocolypse Draws Near.

Will the Antilight consume the Universe, or will the Purelight shine the antilight out of existence? Find out Next Time.

To Be Continued.


	13. Chapter 12: Apocolypse

Chapter 12: Apocalypse

The Antilight Demon God stood in an area where he was fighting off some God like beings after taking possession of some artifacts that his army had told him about.

"Daraku, you will not obtain anymore power; you have gone completely mad with power; if it takes us Gods to stop you, than we will do whatever it takes." said one of the Elder Gods using it's divine powers against Daraku; but the Antilight Demon God would counter their attacks with his own.

"You Gods think you can destroy me? You will never destroy me, I will be the one to destroy all of you." Daraku said as he extended his arms as a wave of darkness began to surround the realm that they were all in as Daraku looked at the artifacts in front of him. "Yes I shall be all that exists, I shall become the One Being."

"Stop, Please." An Elder God said as Daraku stared and extended it's Soul Filled Wings and used it's new found power to obliterate the Elder Gods.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Now witness the world that I will create with all of the power that I have obtained." Daraku said as his red eyes flashed as more destruction befell on the Elder Gods.

Meanwhile Lucas found himself surrounded by darkness as he could hear some strange voices call out to him.

"Hello is anyone there? Mom, Claus, Dad, Red?" Lucas said as he then saw Red on the ground covered in blood. "RED, no what happened?" Lucas asked as a Shadowy Hand grabbed Red's Body and dragged it down. "NOOOO RED!" then shadowy hands grabbed Lucas's legs and began to drag him below as Daraku's Voice could be heard.

"Your soul is mine little boy." Daraku siad as Lucas began to scream only to wake up and realize he's still in the Pokemon Center and looked over at Red who was now starting to wake up.

"What's wrong, man?" Red asked as he looked over at Lucas who just woke up in a sweat.

"It was a nightmare, everyone was taken by Daraku, you was taken, and I was about to be taken too." Lucas said as he sat on his knees to rub his eyes as Red went over to stroke Lucas's blonde hair.

That sounds like a nightmare, but i'm never going anywhere Lucas, and if I do, I need you to come with me." Red said as Lucas looked up at the taller boy a bit confused.

"What do you mean by that, Red?" Lucas said as Red's fingers ran through his soft blonde hair.

"Lucas I don't want to leave this world and leave you behind, my heart and soul could never carry on, Lucas we've been through so much and although I'm an only child; I do feel like you are the closest that I have had to a brother and if anything happens to one of us; we need to make sure it's the both of us because I can't bear the thought of us dying separately." Red said as tears formed in Lucas 's face as he hugged Red and buried his face in Red's abdomen as Red wrapped his arms around Lucas to comfort him. Then a knock was heard on the door as Red and Lucas both opened the door as Ike came in to check on the two boys.

"Hey boys, is everything ok in here?" Ike asked as Red and Lucas both nodded as the two of them wrapped their arms around eachother's shoulders as Ike smiled until Black Knight came crashing through the wall as Ike took out his sword. "Zelgius, how did you find us?"

"The Bond of the Antilight and the visions of Lord Daraku; can allow us to track any of you light dwellers." Black Knight said as he wielded his sword as Ike did too and looked at Red and Lucas.

"Boys get to safety, i'll be right with you." Ike said as Black Knight then looked at Red and Lucas and then tried to attack the two of them with his Sword only for Ike to intervene. "You're fight is with me, not them, and I do fight for my friends."

"We can handle ourselves." Lucas said

"We'll help you." Red said.

"No boys get to safety." Ike said as Red and Lucas both leaped onto a bed and bounced on it.

"HIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Red and Lucas both shouted as they did a jumping kick to Black Knight as both boys' socked feet made contact with Black Knight's Helmet only for Red and Lucas to land on their feet. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOW OUR FEET!" Red and Lucas cried as they both clutched their feet and spun around in circles.

"Idiots." Black Knight said as Ike tackled him out of the Pokemon Center and onto the streets of Lumiose City as Red and Lucas looked at what was going on and saw all of their friends allies at war with their enemies with Simon and Richter battling Dracula; Chris Redfield and Bayonetta both shooting Zombies, and Ike squaring off with Black Knight.

"We should be safe here, unless they need our...look out." Red said as he wrapped his arms around Lucas and got him out of harm's way as Mewtwo's Shadow Ball destroyed what was left of the bedroom as Mewtwo looked at both Red and Lucas.

"So did you children enjoy your sleep, because we will make sure that you take a permanent nap." Giovanni said as Mewtwo fired another psychic blast as Lucas used PK Fire and Red called Charizard out to use Flamethrower to attack Mewtwo.

"Our bond of friendship and love is stronger than your evil and hate, and we will over come it." Lucas said as he and Red both used their fire attack to accidentally burn what was left of the Pokemon Center.

"Your friendship sickens me, now prepare to meet your end." Giovanni said as Red and Lucas both delivered a flying kick to Giovanni knocking him down as Mewtwo than fired another psychic blast only to get hit with Charizard's Flare Blitz knocking Mewtwo into the Prism Tower.

"Ivysaur, Squirttle go help Charizard; come on Lucas let's take down Mewtwo." Red said as Lucas nodded as Lucas would use PK Fire on Mewtwo who was trying to emerge from the rubble as Charizard used flamethrower to burn Mewtwo while Mewtwo teleported to blast them with a Psychic blast only for Charizard to soar into the sky to attack Mewtwo. "Go for a Seismic Toss." Red commanded as Charizard tried to grab a hold of Mewtwo but the Psychic Cat Pokemon's power would use it's telekinesis to prevent Charizard from grabbing a hold of it.

"PK LOVE!" Lucas shouted as Lucas used his PK Love to attack Mewtwo as Charizard took a hold of Mewtwo and send it crashing into the ground but Giovanni then returned to the battle and had a smirk on his face.

"Mewtwo, Mega Evolution Y." Giovanni said as he activated a stone as Mewtwo began to drastically transform in front of both Red and Lucas and then fired off stronger psychic blasts at both Red and Lucas as the boys did their best to dodge as Red remembered the Mega Bracelet around his own wrist and looked at Charizard.

"Charizard, use Mega Evolution X and fight Mewtwo." Red said activating his Mega Stone to Mega Evolve Charizard X as both Mega Charizard X and Mega Mewtwo Y did battle as Red also commanded Ivysaur and Charizard. "Now all three of you, use TRIPLE FINISH!"Red shouted as Charizard used Fire Blast, Squirtle used Hydro Pump, and Ivysaur used Solar Flare on mewtwo who launched a big psychic blast as Lucas also unleashed a meteor storm.

"PK STARSTORM!" Lucas shouted sending a barrage of Meteorites towards Mewtwo and Giovanni. Meanwhile Ike was in battle against his nemesis The Black Knight in an intense Sword battle.

"This is where are final battle happens, Zelgius." Ike said swinging his sword against the Black Knight only for Zelgius to defend his attacks.

"Your brawn is clearly bigger than your brain, and you can't defeat me with power alone." Zelgius said as Marth came from behind and dealt a critical hit to the Black Knight as Ike took his Sword and knocked Zelgius into the air.

"GREAT AETHER!" Ike said delivering a series of Sword attacks to Zelgius before driving him into the ground. While the Belmonts was trying to fight off Dracula, who had transformed into his beast form.

"We will purge you from this world, you monster." Richter said as he threw Holy Water at Dracula as Simon also used his whip to attack the Vampire Lord.

"Keep attacking Richter, we can not let up this attack." Simon said as he swung a Crucifix at Dracula as Dracula began firing, fireballs at the Belmonts as Richter would throw an ax at Dracula. Dracula then began ti fire more projectiles at the Belmonts, but the Vampire Hunters continued to hold their own against Dracula's onslaught.

Meanwhile at the Sky Temple all of the heroes and villains had all gathered in what looked like a standoff between good and evil as all heroes and villains charged at eachother to do battle. Among the chaos the two Pits were engaged in battle as Light and Dark Pit both exchanged attacks with eachother.

"Why can't you just realize that we are equals, Pittoo?" Pit said as he kicked Dark Pit in midair.

"Why won't you stop calling me Pittoo?" Dark Pit said firing an arrow that struck Pit's leg, as Dark Pit flew over only for Light Pit to kick Dark Pit in the face. "Eww do you ever wash those sandals?"

"I'll wash them in your face." Pit said going for a kick as Dark Pit also exchanged his own kick as the two pits was engaged in battle while The Star Fox and Star Wolf Teams were now engaged in a battle in the air, while on the ground both Fox and Wolf were engaged in a brawl.

"I will honor Peppy's memory in this fight, and I will put you down for good Wolf." Fox said firing at Wolf with his Blaster as Wolf then charged at Fox, knocking him down as he began to snarl at him.

"Soon you'll join him and daddy." Wolf said as he tried to attack Fox with his claws but Fox blasted Wolf in his good eye with a blaster and then kicked him in the gut.

"Don't you ever talk about my father or Peppy, you honorless mutt." Fox said as he and wolf continued to do battle while Falco was dealing with Dark Samus.

"Bring it on ya, phazon made freak." Falco said firing his blaster at Dark Samus, as the doppelganger fired phazon blasts at the avian but Falco dodged into the air and fired at Dark Samus, before Dark Samus hit Falco with a screwball attack. Falco then fell but then surrounded himself in flames and launched at Dark Samus. "FIRE!" Falco shouted hitting Dark Samus. Meanwhile the real Samus was engaged in battle with her mortal enemy; Ridley.

"You will pay for the murder of my parents Ridley; I will end you." Samus said as she fired blasts at Ridley; while the alien dragon spat fireballs at Samus as the two projectiles made contact with eachother. Then Ridley used it's claws to pierce through Samus's metallic suit and then flew off and grinded her against a nearby mountain.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu used thunderbolt on Ridley freeing Samus, as the electric mouse Pokemon showed no intimidation towards Ridley as Samus began firing missiles at Ridley while Pikachu assisted with electric attacks.

"This is for Cranky, My Bananas, and for blowing up my home you rotten reptile." Donkey Kong said as he punched K Rool, as King K. Rool took out a cannon and blasted Donkey Kong as Diddy came zooming in on a Jetpack and fired peanuts at King K. Rool as the King shot another cannonball, but it missed Diddy, but Diddy would be attacked by Dedede's Mallet as Diddy tries to recover and fired PEanuts at Dedede as the Dreamland King blocked all attacks with his hammer. Diddy then took his jetpack and jumped on top of Dedede's Hammer and shot a peanut in Dedede's eyes only to get hit be a cannonball from K. Rool as Donkey Kong winded up and delivered a devastating punch to King K. Rool.

"FALCON KICK!" Captain Falcon shouted as he gave Black Shadow a Falcon Kick as Black Shadow began to attack Captain Falcon as well with his power but Falcon delivered a Falcon Punch to the Shadow to take it down.

Young Link began fighting with Majora and using his sword to attack the masked skull kid, as Young Link used whatever he could to do battle with the original Twilight King; while Ness was doing battle with Zant. Rosalina was doing battle with the Shadow Queen, many others was fighting the Yiga Clan, but the big standoff was Mario and Link vs Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Your evil will be put to an end for good Ganondorf." Link said raising the Master Sword as Ganondorf smirked and wielded his own blade.

"You will fall again, Hero of the Wild, and what my Calamity form could not accomplish; I will triumph over." Ganondorf said as he and Link exchanged Sword Attacks.

"You will pay for destroying my Kingdom and taking my Peach." Mario said as flames surrounded his fists.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA; she's my queen now, and I will end you once and for all Mario." Bowser said as he breathed a breath of fire as Mario jumped into the air and then punched Bowser in the face as Bowser than used his claws to grab a hold of Mario as Mario than threw a fireball at Bowser. Bowser than jumped in the air to do a Bowser Bomb before Mario countered with a jumping Punch, Bowser than used his whirling fortress as Mario than performed his Tornado attack as a war was being waged between Good and Evil, but now Evil now has the advantage as Daraku began to make his presence as all of the fighting had halted for the moment.

"I have all of the power that I need and all of you have served your purpose well." Daraku said emerging from his own Antilight covered darkness as Shulk's eyes turned blue as he foresaw their eminent destruction.

"He's going to destroy us all, we half to run." Shulk said as Young Link took out the Triforce as Ness held on to his shoulder and Shulk held onto Ness as Young Link made a wish on it.

"Three Goddesses use your divine power to fully power the Purelight, and stop Daraku." Young Link said, as the others who was in battle. Daraku unleashed a wave of Antilight that began to cover the entire Earth as the power began to crumble the entire world around them with mountains, trees, and creatures all over the world including Pokemon was obliterated by the power of the Antilight.

"MAMA MIAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Legendary Hero and King of the Mushroom Kingdom Mario was destroyed just like that by the Antilight as Link looked over in shock.

"MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Hero of Hyrule was also taken by the might of Daraku as more would follow.

"Mario and Link have both been destroyed this is NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Samus said trying to fire at the Antilight but was taken by Daraku's Power. Fox and Falco tried to call their Arwings but they were taken by Daraku's power. Captain Falcon tried to escape in his Falcon Flyer, Olimar on his Hocate Ship, Toon Link, Diddy and Donkey Kong was all destroyed by the Antilight even Banjo-Kazooie who despite finding a Flight pad was still destroyed by Daraku.

"But we never found out about STOP N SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP"

"Lady of Palutena please give me the power of flight now." Pit said as Pit then tried to fly off as far as he could with Palutena using teleport avoiding a blast of Antilight as it came into contact with Ryu and Ken. Scorpion and Sub-Zero both witnessed it try to fight it off but they was destroyed by the Antilight as well.

"Guardian of the Stars please descend once again; the Universe needs YOOOOOOOOOOOU." Rosalina said as a blast of Antilight destroyed her as Kirby was riding on the Warp Star along with Pit and Palutena to get far away from Daraku's destruction as they saw Lucas and Red both riding on Charizard to escape the destruction.

"Come on Charizard, we half to escape before..."

"Oh no Red." Lucas said as a blast of Antilight came towards the boys as Meta-Knight flew into it as Red and Lucas witnessed Meta-Knight sacrifice himself for them.

"META-KNIGHT!" Red said as Lucas pointed towards the Warp Star.

"That's Kirby, we need to get on that Warp Star it's our only hope." Lucas said as Charizard flew over with Red and Lucas jumping onto the Warp Star as Red called his Charizard back into his Pokeball. As they got on the Three Golden Goddesses of Hyrule emerged as Palutena waved her staff and before long just about every known God in the Multiverse had appeared to confront Daraku.

"Daraku has won, he has destroyed our allies, but this is not over yet, us Gods must do what we can to stall Daraku, we will go to the past and use the Purelight to battle Daraku, it is the only way we can defeat him now." Palutena said as a time portal appeared as Kirby's Warpstar went into it as Daraku's Antilight began to slowly swallow the entire Universe. Can Daraku be stopped or is this Game Over.

To Be Continued.


	14. Chapter 13: Avenge The Fallen

Chapter 13: Avenge The Fallen

Meanwhile inside of a Strange Prison, there were a group of teenagers that were wearing strange looking outfits accompanied by a talking cat like creature was confronting a rather large object in the center of the Prison that resembled a large cup.

"Wait that's the treasure, how in the Hell are we going to carry that; Mona can you transform into a Bulldozer." Asked a young boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a skull mask on his face as the Cat like creature looked rather annoyed with the skull masked teen.

"No Skull you idiot I can't turn into a bulldozer, but now we half to think of a way to take this treasure." Mona said as a girl with orange hair and wearing cybernetic looking garb was on her laptop doing a bit of research.

"I believe we may half to attack it and destroy it, if we were to do so, than the Treasure will be destroyed and so will Mementos." The Orange Haired girl said as they could hear voices speaking about the Holy Grail.

"Hey I can hear voices; I think they are saying this could be The Holy Grail." said a Boy with frizzy black hair and wearing a white mask over his eyes as all of a sudden an Antilight Bomb dropped into the Holy Grail and the vein like structures that were surrounding it.

"What the Hell is that, whatever it is, it looks like it could be a bomb." Skull said with a look of panic as a boy with blue hair wearing a fox like mask looked up at the bomb with confusion.

"Do we perhaps have a secret ally, looking to help us?" The boy said as the Orange Hair Girl looked in horror.

"That bomb is not in favor there is a very dark power inside that bomb, we need to escape Mementos now." The Orange Haired Girl said as a couple of ominous voices could be heard one that sounded familiar to the black haired boy.

"This is my game; so you've been engineering your resurrection well not on...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." said one voice as another began to laugh maniacally.

"Igor, was that you?" The Black Haired boy asked as Skull put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Igor, who's that? Anyways Joker we need to get out of here that bomb is about too...WHOA FOR REAL!" Skull said as the Bomb Exploded as a Mass of Antilight began to consume the Prison.

Meanwhile in a strange Prison a man with a long nose guarded by two twin sisters were being attacked by Daraku as he was using his power to merge Mementos with the Antilight.

"You thought you could rule over this world by using a child to rebel against the World's laws. Yaldabaoth what makes us different is you wish to control humanity, my goal is to consume humanity and take their souls as I look to become reality itself with the Antilight; do you think your power can defeat me; go ahead and call for your plans to fuse Earth and Mementos because it will bring the world closer to ruin with the Antilight. Now your power belongs to MEEEEEE!" Daraku said as a surge of Antilight began to surround Igor the Vessel of Yaldabaoth as the God OF Control was dispersed from Igor as his Soul was now being overwhelmed by the Antilight. "FUSION!"

With that being said the Entire City of Tokyo began to be covered with the Antilight as the citizens of the City looked on in Horror.

"The Sky just got dark, but it's not night yet." Said a confused citizen as many Shadow Beasts began to drop from the Now Antilight covered sky as the Citizens of Tokyo were now extremely horrified.

"Shido where are you please save us, there are monsters in the city." Said a Citizen as a Shadow Beast impaled the citizen with it's claw as more citizens began to run in terror.

The Oddly Dressed Teenagers who were confronting the Holy Grail inside the Prison had awakened in the streets of Tokyo to find the city in chaos with citizens being attacked by Shadow Beasts.

"Hey guys are you all ok?" The Joker asked as his comrades were now getting up to their feet as they all saw in horror the Antilight Attack on Japan.

"Is This For Real? Shadows everywhere and the sky is completely dark." Skull said as the rest of the group of youths all looked at their surroundings of the destruction that was being caused.

"Hey we're still in our Phantom Thieves Outfits; did that Bomb that exploded with the Holy Grail bring us here?" Asked a Girl with Blonde Hair and wearing Red Latex.

"Panther, that power was a dark and malicious power and i'm receiving reports that not just people in Japan are seeing this but the entire Planet is." The Orange Haired Girl said as the other Phantom Thieves looked shocked by that news.

"FOR REAL! This is crazy, Joker do you think us Phantom Thieves are able to put a stop to this?" Skull asked as Joker gathered his friends around.

"Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, Oracle, Noir, and Mona I have this feeling this may be a battle we can't win."

"What are you saying Joker, are you saying this is hopeless, you never give up." Queen said as the rest of the Phantom Thieves look very unsure what to do.

"But we can't give up Joker; We promised we would get Shido to confess to his crimes and shut down Mementos." Said Noir a girl with peach colored hair and wearing a feathered hat and mask.

"I'm not giving up you guys; I never gave up on you guys and believe me we are all in this together no matter what. It's just what we are dealing with could be something more powerful than anything beyond human control."Joker explained as a familar voice in the ditance can be heard screaming.

"Joker that sounds like Boss, he needs our help, we better go help him out." Skull said as the Phantom Thieves found a man with silver frame glasses long hair wrapped in a ponytail and long sideburns and was wearing a pink shirt,khaki pants, and white loafers and an apron was being surrounded by Shadow Beasts.

"Get away from me you demons; Where are those damn kids at?" the Man asked as The Phantom Thieves appeared and began firing Bullets at the Shadow Beasts taking them down.

"Well Boss, those Damn Kids are here to save you." Skull said with a rather smart-mouthed tone as the teens all came to the aid of the man and then removed their masks as the man laughed after seeing the faces of the group of teenagers.

"Kids what's with the costumes? It's not Halloween." The Man asked looking the Phantom Thieves and their unusual outfits.

"Sojiro, it's our Phantom Thieves Costumes." Joker said as Sojiro adjusted his glasses as he looked at the group of teens.

"Well then now I officially know who the Phantom Thieves are, anyways Kids do you have any ideas what's going and did you find this so called Treasure you went out to look for today?"

"Some strange bomb exploded and we all fell unconscious and woke up and found the city in panic and that strange darkness in the sky." Oracle explained as Sojiro looked up at the darkness in the sky.

"I have a very bad feeling about this darkness, Kids i'll go find a van or any kind of vehicle and we're getting out of this City and find shelter."

"Sojiro I think we should go inside and watch the news." Oracle asked as Sojiro looked at her.

"Futaba why do you ask?"

"Because it may not be Tokyo that is under attack." Oracle said as Sojiro and the Phantom Thieves went inside Cafe Leblanc and turned on the news which was reporting the entire incident with the Antilight.

"Reports of a strange darkness covering the entire skyline over Tokyo and strange monsters are attacking the city as people all over the city are desperately looking for Shelter; could this be perhaps what happened in the skies loooking over a massive Temple in China where all of this was caused? Reports of a strange monster entering the sacred Sky Temple and infecting the skies above could now be reaching other parts of the world." The Reporter said as Sojiro looked shocked. "Kids we better barricade the doors, but at the same time I doubt we will all be able to survive what is about to happen as it looks like this could be the End of the World." Sojiro said as all of a sudden a blast of fire broke the window of Sojiro's Cafe as wind began to blow in the Cafe.

"Who just broke my window; I hope you know my insurance company is going to...aaaahhhhhh." Sojiro said as a bolt of lightning struck Sojiro as the group of Teens all ran over to his Aid.

"Sojiro are you ok; This is awful guys we need to get him to the Hospital right away." Joker said with an Urgent tone as Skull tackled Joker to the ground as an Icy Projectile was about to hit Joker but Skull pushed Joker out of harm's way as the ice ended up hitting the nearby Second Hand Shop by freezing their rubber plant.

"Sorry Ren, I had to protect you from Danger, some enemies are attacking us, could they be associated with that bomb that went off in Mementos?" Skull asked helping Joker up and began brushing dust off of his back.

"Thank You Ryuji, and I really have no idea but we all need to get Sojiro to the Hospital." Joker said as the Blue Haired Phantom Thief named Fox approached them.

"Ren, we'll find help for Sojiro, but we're under attack, we need to prepare ourselves for a fight."

"All right Yusuke, Ryuji, everyone let's take care of these enemies, Futaba, call an Ambulance for Sojiro." Joker asked as Futaba nodded and got out her phone to call an Ambulance for Sojiro as the Phantom Thieves all stood together looking ready for battle as the group of teens now found themselves surrounded by The Three Mage Sisters and the Shadow Sirens.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA so you are the Phantom Thieves that steal hearts, we'll you'll never take our's." said Francisca with an icy stare as she stared down Yusuke/Fox.

"I shall not be intimidated by you. PERSONA; Goemon ravage her." Yusuke said as he along with Francisca shot ice at eachother as Francisca continued the assault Yusuke however the Foxy Phantom Thief used his sword to defend himself while Flamberge began to attack Ann/Panther.

"Get ready to burn child just like I did." Flamerge said shooting fireballs at Panther before Panther took out her Whip and began lashing at Flamberge.

"Don't play with fire unless you want to get burned. PERSONA; Carmen lend me your strength." Panther said as her Persona Carmen would give Ann the ability to fight fire with fire against the Fire Mage Flamberge. As that Fire Fight was going on Skull/Ryuji was getting electrical with Zan Partizanne.

"PERSONA; Captain Kid let's wreck her." Ryuji said using electrical and physical attacks against the Thunder Mage.

"Obnoxious Child do you know who you are dealing with?" Zan Partizanne said as she would attack Ryuji with lightning however Ryuji's dodging wasn't too good due to having a bad leg as Ryujiu would get hit with lightning as Zan Partizanne would approach him. "Now die."

"PERSONA! Arsene Assault Shot." Ren/Joker said attacking Zan Partizanne and saving Ryuji/Skull.

"Thanks bro, I would be more use if my leg wasn't always so messed up." Ryuji/Skull said as Ren/Joker held him up before being surrounded by the Shadow Sirens.

"For Real? Now we're being attacked by Grape Jelly?" Ryuji said as Bedlam was about to attack the boys before Morgana came to the rescue.

"PERSONA! Go for it Zorro." Morgana said as the Persona Zorro would strike Bedlam while Vivian and Marilyn were now dealing with Mokoto/Queen and her Persona Johanna and Haru/Noir and her Persona Milady.

As all of this was going on the streets of Tokyo was now becoming infested with Shadow Beasts as they began to surround the Phantom Thieves.

"Oh no this isn't happening, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Ryuji said in panic as a menacing laugh can be heard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So you are the group of Youths known as the Phantom Thieves, even us Gods know your Secrets, you can't hide nothing; do you think your thievery heists and usage of Personas can defeat me; you kids will die just like the rest of them." Daraku said as the Phantom Thieves had a horrifying look as Daraku's face appeared in the sky.

"What a Hideous monster, you guys is this the end of the world?" Panther Ann asked as she held onto Joker Ren's hand as the Mage Sisters and Shadow Sirens slowly approached the group of youths until lightning from above struck the Shadow Sirens and the Mage Sisters as Raiden appeared from above as the Six Antilight Loyalists would begin to retreat.

"We'll fight again really soon, Phantom Thieves. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE." Bedlam said as the Shadow Sirens and Mage Sisters retreated for the moment as Raiden would greet the group of Youths.

"For Real did you just shoot Lightning? Ryuji/Skull asked in shock as Raiden nodded.

"Phantom Thieves, there isn't much time to explain, I will take you kids to meet with several others, we half to unite I am Raiden the God of Thunder and Protector of Earth, right now the world you live in is in deep peril by the Antilight, many great heroes were slayed in battle, and perhaps you kids could be the only hope left in the world." Raiden said as the Phantom Thieves looked confused.

"I'm not sure if we are following but we are looking for revenge on those witches for attacking Sojiro San." Ren/ Joker said before Raiden raised his staff.

I will aid your friend, however you children are not ready as of yet; now allow me to take you to where you will meet other survivors as we prepare for battle." Raiden said as the Phantom Thieves still looked confused.

"A Battle against the Demon God of the Antilight known as Daraku he used his dark magic to spread his awful Antilight throughout the Universe infecting all life throughout reality and if we don't put an end to Daraku; than then all of reality will fade into the darkness of the Antilight." Raiden said as all of the Phantom Thieves looked on in shock. "Now stand next to me kids and also take your friend there too I will help you all and take you to where we need to go and give him some help." Raiden said as he used his staff and teleport himself, the Phantom Thieves, and Sojiro's unconscious body to the Star Hill to meet with those who survived Daraku's attack.

In New Donk City, Mayor Pauline and the citizens of New Donk were getting ready for the upcoming Music Festival.

"This is going to be a wonderful festival, I hope Mario and Peach can both come as well as Luigi and Daisy. I did hear of this Queen of the Cosmos I wonder if...What on Earth is that?" Mayor Pauline asked as the Antilight began to cover the skies of New Donk as Lightning began to strike dangerously close to the skyscrapers as Daraku and the rest of his Antilight Army began to wreak havoc on New Donk City. "This is terrible, we better get the civilians to shelter, I have a bad..." Bowser and Ganondorf then dropped from above along with Shadow Peach. "What is going on here?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Say goodbye to your precious city." The Shadow Queen said as Daraku used his power to destroy a number of skyscrappers as Mayor Pauline looked horrified.

"This is my reality now, everything and everyone of you, will now be a part of my vision. May the Antilight swallow all that exist." Daraku said as the Antilight began to consume all of New Donk City as Skyscrapers was being destroyed, taxi cabs, and the streets below began to crack.

"You haven't won yet Daraku." Said the voice of Raiden as he blasted Daraku with electricity. "This battle is far from over, I have called upon the other Gods to take you down." Raiden said as several divine beings began to descend as a wicked smile formed on Daraku's face.

"Do you honestly think you divine beings can stop me, I will destroy you all." Daraku said as Many Gods from Zeus, Poseidon, and many more all began to use their divine power to try to take down Daraku.

Meanwhile in the Sacred Star Hill; the ones who did survive Daraku's attack, was starting to regain consciousness.

"Ughh where am I, i'm seeing stars." Shulk said as both Young Link and Ness both sat on their knees to recover.

"Last I remember we was trying to escape Daraku and, it looks like we're the only ones left." Ness said as he looked around him to see stars and looked over to Young Link who was also amazed by the stars surrounding them.

I think my descendant and all of those other heroes are all gone, now what are we going to do?" Young Link asked as Robin also recovered and approached the kids.

"I believe The Gods sent us here, they must have sent us here for some purpose." Robin said as the four of them noticed Lucas and Red who were both starting to regain consciousnesses.

"Lucas we made it but we're surrounded by stars." Red said as he helped comfort Lucas as Lucas was trying to focus on his surroundings.

"Red are we dead, is Mom and Claus here?" Lucas asked as Red smiled.

"We're alive Luke, and it looks like we're not the only ones." Red said as Ness and Young Link approached them.

"Hey you're the one I saved back at the Zoo." Ness said as Lucas smiled.

"Yes i'm sorry for leaving you, but after I met Red I learned how to become stronger, and now i'm well on my way of becoming Pokemon Master; who is he?" Lucas asked as he noticed Young Link drinking a bottle of Lon Lon Milk.

"I am Young Link, I am the Hero of Time who defeated Ganondorf but was sent back in time and it lead to a rift in time to which I never was credited as a Hero." Young Link said as Ness began to comfort him.

That's really sad, but I wonder, how are we going to stop Daraku?" Red asked as Pit, Palutena, and Kirby all landed in their direction.

"Look at the stars around you, we are on Star Road, the very area that grants any wish; luckily Daraku hasn't hit this place as we have been hard at work infusing the Purelight with the Power of the Stars." Palutena said as a swirl of stars appeared forming a doll like being wearing a blue cape and hat as it began to move it's mouth which slightly freaked everyone out.

"Hello everyone the name is Geno, I am a star possessing the body of a doll, and I have been called upon by Mama Rosalina to put an end to Daraku."

"For Real; Pinocchio here is going to stop this Daraku huh." said a young teenage boy with blonde hair wearing black leather and had a skull mask on his face. "The name is Skull of the Phantom Thieves or you can call me Ryuji Sakamoto and i'm itching for a fight.

"Man what a Joker." Shulk said as another boy with frizzy black hair, a white mask, wearing a black suit followed by a strange cat like creature followed behind Skull.

"Are you really trying to make my name into some dumb meme, if anything we all need to change Daraku's Heart by the way call me Joker or Ren Amamiya." Joker said as everyone all laughed.

"Kid are you out of your mind, Daraku wiped out Mario, Link, and Samus what makes you think you can take him out? Also changing hearts; we're talking about a Demon God who is pure evil; he has no heart." Pit said as Joker looked at the Angel.

"Look twinkle toes, we are the Phantom Thieves and we can use our Personas to fight Daraku, and did it just get cold in here?" Skull said as he stood next to Joker as Sub-Zero and Scorpion approached the two Phantom Thieves.

"Boy, you're arrogance reminds me of Johnny Cage, if anything the Doll is right, Daraku wiped out the most mightiest of heroes, we need the power of these stars to enhance the power of the Purelight." Sub-Zero said as Skull crossed him arms.

"Skull maybe the Cold Ninja dude is right; Daraku used the power of the Antilight to absorb Mementos and has caused chaos all over Tokyo; right now we all need to work together to fight, and believe me when I say this bro but if that demon wins than all of reality is history." Joker Ren said as Skull Ryuji calmed down a bit.

"You're right bro, so how are we going to stop Daraku, even the Gods themselves are having trouble against him? What the Eff man this is so frustrating" Skull asked as Scorpion looked towards the blonde haired boy.

"Boy don't let your anger consume you, I made the mistake and was fueled by vengeance but was manipulated by a sorcerer, boy keep your emotions together. Now at this point one thing is for sure, we all half to fight together if we stand any chance of fighting Daraku, however Raiden has informed me and Sub-Zero that Daraku has taken the souls of the fallen and is using them to create Antilight Servants." Scorpion said as Joker Ren gathered his friends around.

"My friends we may have pulled off a number of successful heists and to change a number of corrupt hearts but I really don't have any idea how we'll be able to contend with some evil demon god; I mean would a calling card work?" Joker Ren began to ask his friends as Palutena approached the group of youths.

"It might, Kid you may have given the world hope to prevent the End Times; write a calling card and tell the world about Daraku and it will add more human spirit to power more energy into the purelight as a way to defeat Daraku."

"For Real, now that I think about it people still believe in our existence in the Phantom Afficianado, if we can write a calling card to the world, we can give humanity the chance it needs to slay that ugly monster." Skull Ryuji said as the Phantom Thieves all raised their fits in the air meanwhile Shulk's eyes began to glow foreseeing a vision.

"I see a vision." Shulk said as he saw in his vision Mario, Link, Samus and all of the others starting an attack on Star Hill. "Our allies are coming we need to find a way to not just stop their attack but to restore them." Shulk said as Young Link looked at his Ocarina.

"I have a plan, I'll play the Song of Healing and we can infuse the Purelight to the stars and restore our friends." Young Link said as Ness smiled.

"That will work and since I used Human Emotion to beat Giygas, we can use Human Emotion to stop Daraku." Ness said as Palutena looked at the two boys.

"I think you boys may have figured out the secret to defeating Daraku; Human Emotion as well as Spiritual Emotion." Palutena said as the Phtom Thieves stood ready for battle as Palutena approached the group of teens.

"We'll handle our comrades, go find shelter and make the calling card and let the world know." Palutena said as Joker Ren Nodded his head.

"You heard the Goddess Lady you guys, there is no time to lose, we need to make the calling card and let the world know." Morgana said as the Phantom Thieves would take off to find a place to make their Calling Card as Antilight began to form as Mario, Link, and the others who were defeated by Daraku have descended on Star Hill.

"We are done being heroes, what have we accomplished? More kidnapping stories, ultimate defeats, the end of the world, my Peach is gone, but now I shall destroy those of you who have been blinded by this light." Mario said with red in his eyes as Geno approached him.

"Mario you have let the Daraku's power take a hold of you, remember Peach, remember what Bowser has done, you was going to be King of the Mushroom Kingdom; you promised to seek vengeance." Geno said as Mario threw a fireball at Geno but Geno countered by firing bullets out of his fingers. As they were doing battle a clash between Links began to occur.

"Listen I understand what it means to feel like a failure, but we're heroes of the same bloodline, fight this control Daraku has and let us join together and put a stop to this monster for good." Young Link said as he began clashing with older descendant; however Young Link began to notice the Master Sword's attacks was barely leaving any dents on Young Link's Kokiri Sword.

"Why is my attacks not doing much damage?" Link said as he ferociously tried to attack Young Link as Ness came and hit PK Flash on the older Link as Young Link hit his descendant with a light arrow as a voice could be heard.

"Master Link, please listen to your ancestor, you cannot allow Daraku to control you, you must fight this control." Fi said as Link fell to his knees while holding his head as Fi's voice began to penetrate Link's Mind. "Master Link, please fight this control." Fi's continued to speak as Young Link took out the Ocarina of Time and began to play the Song of Healing as Link then found himself back in Hyrule.

"Link...Link?" A familiar voice could be heard as Link opened his eyes to focus on his surroundings. "Link you was under Daraku's control and your ancestor played the Song that restored your soul, you are in Hyrule but please take a look around you." the voice said as Link was shocked to see the Antilight covering Hyrule Castle. "Link I have contacted the spirits of the Champions, we must use the Purelight in the Divine Beasts and use it to attack Daraku, now use your Sheikah Slate and let us finish off Daraku once and for all."

"Yes Zelda, I shall do this Divine Beasts, combine your powers with the power of the Purelight and strike the Antilight Demon God Daraku with everything you got." Link said as the Triforce appeared in the Sky along with the Sols, The Luminoth Crystals and the light from Subtime as Purelight began to surround each of the Four Divine Beasts.

"Ready to rock and roll, let's destroy this abomination." said Daruk the Goron

"Let's do this for all of the love in the world." Mipha the Zora said

"I may consider myself a more braver warrior, but i'll help take down this demon." said Revali the Rito.

"Let the divine powers obliterate this Demon God and help bring peace back to the Universe." Urobosa the Gerudo said as the Four Light Spirits of Hyrule hovered above them and stregnthed the beasts' power as all four them struck the cloud of Antilight with a blast of divine Purleight energy than went through the cloud of Antilight and struck Daraku who was still fending off all of the Gods.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH What is this." Daraku said as Raiden looked at what was going on.

"This is Divine Energy, I must go cleanse the Jinsei Chamber before it's too late." Raiden said as he teleported himself to the corrupted Jinsei Chamber and just as Raiden was about to cleanse the corruption, he was attacked by an oncoming projectile.

"HADOUKEN!" said the voices of Ryu and Ken who was now under the control of Daraku.

"That's as far as you go, we failed as heroes, and now we remain on the right side of History." Ryu said as he then did a spinning kick but Raiden teleported and struck Ryu with lightning.

"You did not fail as heroes, you were destroyed by Daraku and we have a chance to put a stop, to Daraku, now step out of my way."

"No way Gramps, SHORIYUKEN!" Ken said delivering a Shoriyuken jumping uppercut to Raiden until a Ice Projectile froze Ken as Sub-Zero came sliding on ice and delivered a strong kick to Ken.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion as his spear, pierced Ryu's chest as Scorpion dragged Ryu and delivered a devastating kick to the Street Fighter. "Lord Raiden we have come to assist you.

"Hanzo Hasashi, Kuia Liang I appreciate the help, now to purify this Jinsei if we have a chance of defeating Daraku as Ryu and Ken stood up.

"Lord Raiden, both Hanzo and I will take care of these two while you cleanse the Jinsei. Come on you two want to fight than let's fight." Sub-Zero said as his icy fists traded punches with Ken's fiery fists meanwhile Scorpion and Ryu were engaged in an intense fight involving punches and kicks as Raiden used his powers along with the power of the Purelight to cleanse the Jinsei of it's evil and corrupted Antilight Power.

Meanwhile Mario was doing battle with Ness, as Mario launched a couple fireballs, but the young psychic didn't back down.

"PK FIRE!" Ness shouted as his fire attack made contact with Mario as Young Link leaped into the air and fired a light arrow at Mario.

"MAAAAAAAMAAAAAAA!" Mario then woke up to find himself in the Mushroom Kingdom as many Toads and other citizens all greeting their hero and a familiar voice calling out to Mario.

"Mario!" said the voice as the Plumber looked around and saw Princess Peach next to him, except she wasn't a Princess, she was a a Queen and Mario was a King. "Mario When the Divine Beasts struck Daraku I was able to free our souls from his control please, let's take out Daraku, and live Happily Ever After." Peach said as he kissed Mario and before long some of the others began to awaken.

"Ness it looks like our plan is working they are all being turned back into normal." Young Link said as both Mario and Link recovered but the others were still possessed by Daraku.

"Young Link, I will try to use telepathy to contact Paula and have her pray to every being throughout the Universe, if we can do that, we can strike Daraku and finish him off." Ness said as he closed his eyes to contact Paula as Shulk would hit an Air Slash on Captain Falcon to protect the young psychic.

"I got your back Ness, just keep contact Paula, and the rest of us will free the others." Shulk said as he started to fend off Donkey Kong with the Manado while Robin was now using his Levin Sword to keep Diddy at bay.

Meanwhile both Lucas and Red were looking at Marth and Ike who have been taken by the Antilight.

"You left us behind, so now we're here to take you guys, come serve master Daraku." Ike said as Red held his Pokeball out.

"Never, you've been taken over by Daraku's power and we will save you." Red said as he and Lucas stood ready to battle Marth and Ike as Mario, Link, and many others were starting to be free from Daraku's control as Marth tried to attack Lucas only for Lucas to counter by freezing Marth.

"PK FREEZE!" Lucas said freezing Marth, as Charizard hit Flare Blitz on Ike as well; meanwhile Pit was doing battle against Bayonetta.

"You may be an Umbra Witch and an enemy to us Angels but we need you to defeat Daraku." Pit said as he did his best to dodge Bayonetta's Bullets.

"You really think you can defeat me Angel, be prepared to get plunged into the Antilight. Come Madame Butterfly." Bayonetta said as Pit then rushed over to deliver a jumping kick to the Umbra Witch but not before getting blasted by both Samus and Dark Samus who then gets hit by Robin's Levin Sword and by Lucina's Falchion who took down Samus as Dark Samus tried to handle them by blasting them with her plasma beam only for Samus to awaken and take down Dark Samus only to get peppered by Fox and Falco's lasers but Samus Blasted them and then Bowser and Ganondorf entered into the fray both as Mario and Link both returned to their senses and looked at their enemies while Geno also looked at them.

"Mario, Link, you guys need to take down Bowser and Ganondorf, I will take on Daraku, good luck, and may we win this fight for the hopes and dreams of every living being in the Universe. As The Heroes and Villains all took their final stand as Geno teleported himself and stared at Daraku.

"HAHAHAHAHA, do you think you can defeat me?" Daraku said as a shine of Purelight began to emanate. "What is this?"

"The power of the Purelight, you may have thought you destroyed us all but the power of love, friendship, and courage was able to shine a brighter light of Purelight which is starting to destroy your Antilight, now let's fight." Geno said as he and Daraku stood ready to battle, as the Final Battle Begins.

To Be Concluded


	15. Chapter 14: Endgame Part 1

Chapter 14: Endgame Part 1

The Antilight that was beginning to cover the Earth was now halted as the Power of the Purelight began to shine out leaving the Earth divided by Purelight and Antilight. Standing above the chaos was Geno and Daraku who were ready for the final battle to begin.

"So this is how it is going to end, the Antilight destroys the Purelight and I will become reality itself and light itself with cease to exist." Daraku said as he fired a ray on Antilight at Geno, before Geno shielded himself with a star of Purelight and fired a laser from his finger at Daraku.

"You tried to destroy the heroes but you couldn't fully control them because they are pure of heart and the power of Purelight, will obliterate you Daraku." Geno said as he continued to battle with Daraku, meanwhile below the revived heroes of Purelight were now having a staredown with all of the villains as the battle lines were starting to be drawn.

"While Geno does battle with Daraku, this clash between Heroes and Villains will also take place; we will destroy the Antilight, in the name of Good and Purelight." Link said as he wielded the Master Sword with Fi's spirit glowing in the sword, as Ganondorf snarled at Link.

"This is where the cycle ends, with me taking your life for good, Link." Ganondorf said as he charged at Link, as Link blocked the attack with his Master Sword as the two bitter enemies, clashed with eachother. Ganondorf then kicked Link in the Midsection as Ganondorf Charged at Link with his sword, causing Link to crash into a building. "Time to die Link."

"No, time for you to see the Purelight." Link said as he fired a Light Arrow at Ganondorf as Link recovered and then began attacking Ganondorf with his Sword which caused the Gerudo to fall. "This is where are battle ends, Ganondorf." Link said as he looked ready to finish of the Evil King.

"This isn't over yet, Link." Ganondorf said as he delivered a powerful Punch which caused Link to go crashing into a building as Link went crashing into a number of Office Furniture as the citizens of New Donk City were watching in horror as they approached Link's body as he was starting to bleed. Ganondorf then hovered towards the rubble that Link crashed into and held his sword as the New Donkers backed away from Ganondorf in fear. "Foolish humans, now Link, prepare to meet the great be..." A Light Arrow struck Ganondorf in the head as Toon Link appeared to save his descendant.

"Your reign of terror through time will come to an end, Ganondorf, I turned you into stone before, and I can again." Toon Link said as he looked at Link and handed a Heart Container to him as Link recovered to his feet and held his Sword in hand and nodded with his cartoonish ancestor as the two Links charged at Ganondorf with their Master Swords as the three of them fell from the hole into the building and landing on a nearby Taxi Cab.

"Ganondorf, your time is over." Link said as he was about to put the Master Sword into Ganondorf as a dark aura surrounded the Gerudo King as Ganondorf began to transform into the demonic boar known as Ganon as Link and Toon Link stood ready to fight. "I'll fire arrows at his head, you go behind and attack his tail." Link said as Toon Link nodded as Ganon swing his swords which destroyed a number of buildings as falling dubree made it difficult for him to aim an arrow. as Toon Link tried to manuever around Ganon's legs to try to get to his tail. Ganon then tried to slash his sword at Link but Link did a backflip to avoid and then fired a light arrow at Ganon as Toon Link began slashing his tail with his Master Sword doing damage to the beast.

Meanwhile in another part of the city; Mario was staring down his most hated enemy Bowser as the two were ready to do battle.

"You kidnap Peach, you tried to marry her, and when me and her became married and set to be King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, you destroyed my Kingdom and stole her from me; I will make you pay with every bit of fire inside of me." Mario said as flames burned around his hands as Bowser laughed at his longtime nemesis.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You was never man enough for my Peach, and now she is all mine, and now I shall rid you from existence, once and for all Mario." Bowser sad as Mario charged towards him with flaming punches as Bowser tried to counter using his claws. Mario than jumped into the air and delivered a powerful punch to Bowser, causing the Koopa King to stagger a bit.

"I'm not through with you yet, Bowser." Mario said as he continued to lay punches into Bowser's face before Bowser grabbed Mario by the waist and tossed him into the air as Bowser jumped up and withdrew into his shell and delivered a whirling fortress to Mario, and then used his claw to try to drive Mario into the ground.

"I'm about to turn you into a Mario Panini." Bowser said as Luigi came and delivered a jumping punch to Bowser, and saved his brother from a terrible fate.

"Mario are you ok?" Luigi asked as he helped his brother land safely.

"Luigi, i'm ok, but I won't let Bowser beat me." Mario said as Luigi gave Mario a plate of Spaghetti for him to eat as Bowser tossed a Bob-Omb at the Mario brothers. Mario was blasted into a nearby restaurant as Mario landed on a table as the diners at the restaurant all looked in shock at their unexpected guest.

"What the...no way it's Mario." A Kid said as Mario was barely conscious as the people at the restaurant began to take notice.

"Is he alright, tell me he isn't dead, the world needs him." said a diner in the restaurant as even the staff went to check on Mario seeing how bad of shape he was in until Bowser showed up, breathing fire at the patrons.

"Out of the way, or I will make Fried New Donk Humans on the menu, now to finish off Mario." Bowser said as he began to inhale a breath of fire as the citizens watching were all in horror hoping that Mario would recover.

"Come on Mario get up, you can't let Bowser beat you." A Kid shouted as Mario then got up and used FLUDD to spray water to extinguish Bowser's fire as Mario then took a Hammer and began bashing Bowser.

"As long as I am driven by rage to destroy you for destroying my Kingdom and taking my Queen, and as long as children all over the world see me as a Hero, I will use that to defeat you Bowser." Mario said as Bowser started to transform before Mario could continue his assault with a hammer, as Bowser has now transformed into Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser than breathed a massive breath of fire as it began to burn the restaurant and other buildings. "You monster." Mario said as Bowser spun around and caused a blizzard around him as Mario tried to fend off, as Luigi began tossing Bob-Ombs at Giga Bowser.

"I got your back bro, we're not going to let Bowser win." Luigi said until a lightning bolt nearly struck Luigi as shadow Queen Peach hovered over the streets of New Donk City.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you weak plumbers can never defeat my True King." Shadow Queen said as a Luma charged at the Queen as Rosalina used her cosmic powers to attack the Shadow Queen.

"Bowser will never be your King, as long as you control Peach's body, her true King is Mario." Rosalina said as the Shadow Queen tried to strike Rosalina with lightning as Rosalina used her cosmic powers as the supernatural powers clashed in the streets of New Donk City. However their clash would not last as Rosalina took a Launch Star into the Sky.

"Get back here Rosalina, we are not done fighting." The Shadow Queen in puruit of the Cosmic Queen, wherever she was going, as both Pit and Dark Pit were engaging in a battle in the skies above New Donk.

"You have been corrupted by the Antilight, but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you will get." Pit said as he separated his bow into blades to attack Dark Pit as Dark Pit did the same.

"The Antilight showed me my true purpose, and now I fight on their side, and I will prove why I am more superior than you." Dark Pit said as he kicked Pit and grabbed him by the head as Pit and Dark Pit both exchanged punches before landing on a Sewer Manhole as both Pits fell into the Sewers of New Donk. "Isn't it funny we're in the sewers Pit, where you belong." Dark Pit said as Pit delivered an upperdash arm knocking Dark Pit into the sewer stream.

"I'm sorry this had to come to this Pittoo." Pit said until Dark Pit grabbed his leg and tossed him into the Sewer Stream with him as Dark Pit grabbed Pit's head and tried to push it into the water.

"Now drown." Pit said as Pit's wings glowed, breaking him free from Dark Pit's grip as he fired arrows at his dark doppelganger followed up with a couple of punches as they made their way through the sewers. Dark Pit then fired an Antilight Arrow as Pit fired a Purelight arrow which caused the streets above to crumble as Pit grabbed Dark Pit and and knocked him through a manhole as the two found themselves on the streets once again.

Meanwhile down below in the Super Bell Subway, Lucas and Red was staring at Mewtwo and Giovanni.

"This is the end of the line for you brats, now it is time for us to finish this fight." Giovanni said as Red and Lucas stood ready for battle.

"Go Charizard." Red said calling out his Charizard as Lucas also pointed his Finger ready to battle. "Charizard use Flamethrower." Red commanded as Charizard breathed his flamethrower at Mewtwo but Mewtwo shielded himself as Lucas also assisted Charizard.

"PK FREEZE!" Lucas said as he struck Mewtwo with the psychic ice, temporarily freezing Mewtwo as Charizard's Flamethrower, melted the Ice around Mewtwo doing damage as Mewtwo stumbled to the Subway Platforms as Giovanni looked angry.

"Don't let those brats defeat you, keep fighting, if you can destroy that lab on Cinnabar Island than you can make work of these brats." Giovanni said as Mewtwo stretched his hand, using his telekinesis to push Giovanni into a nearby wall as red and Lucas stood ready to battle as Charizard used Flare Blitz as Mewtwo used his Psychic powers to push Charizard into a bench

"No Charizard." Red said coming to the aid of his Pokemon as Lucas came running towards Mewtwo.

"PK FIRE!" Lucas shouted hitting Mewtwo with PK Fire only for Mewtwo to freeze Lucas with his psychic abilities; as Mewtwo used his psychic power to apply pressure to Lucas's legs. "AHHHH you're hurting my legs." Lucas said as Red grabbed a hold of Lucas, trying to save him.

"Let him go Mewtwo." Red said but not before Mewtwo used his powers to Push both boys in midair off the Subway Platform, a Subway Train was fast approaching but Meta-Knight swooped in and saved both boys from the oncoming Train as it made it's stop with passengers all watching what was going on.

"Meta-Knight, you saved us again." Lucas said as Mewtwo tried to blast Meta-Knight with it's psychic Blasts only for Meta-Knight to teleport and slash Mewtwo with his Sword as Red and Lucas both looked at Charizard, who was starting to recover.

"Charizard Flamethrower now." Red said as Charizard breathed a strong breath of fire at Mewtwo, doing some damage to Mewtwo as Meta-Knight dodged the oncoming fire but did not expect a sneak attack from his dark doppelganger, Dark Meta-Knight.

"You again, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you will get. Meta-Knight said as he clashed with his doppelganger while Mewtwo hit Charizard with a Psychic Blast and began to transform into Mega Mewtwo Y.

"I know what to do now, Charizard time to Mega Evolve." Red said as he activated the Mega Stone as Charizard transformed into Mega Charizard X as Mewtwo tried attacking Charizard with Psychic Blasts as Charizard used Flamethrower to counter Mewtwo's attacks. Marth than came from behind and struck Mewtwo with a critical strike.

"Hey guys, how are you holding up?" Marth asked looking at Red and Lucas who nodded but remained battle ready.

"Well right now my legs feel like Jello." Lucas said as his legs were wobbling from Mewtwo's attack as Red was keeping Lucas on his feet as Black Knight dropped in to try to attack Red and Lucas; as Red carried Lucas out of harms way barely avoiding the attack as Red noticed a rip in his jeans which exposed his leg along with a cut as blood stained the Pokemon Trainer's jeans which made Lucas concerned as Black Knight approached the boys.

"This time there is nobody to save me from destroying you two brats." Black Knight said holding up his sword as Ike came dashing towards him and nailed the Black Knight with his Sword.

Zelgius, as long as I am still here, I will continue to fight for my friends and fight for the innocent, if you want to fight someone, fight me, not my friends." Ike said looking at Red and Lucas who were injured and looked at Marth. "Hey Marth, get Red and Lucas to safety so they can heal up." Ike said as he clashed with Zelgius as Marth approached Red and Lucas, as Lucas was struggling to heal Red to the point where Lucas's shoes were starting to fall off of his feet because of his badly damaged legs as Lucas tried to heal Red's wound on his leg.

"Boys, come on we need to get you both some help." Marth said as he helped both Red and Lucas to their feet with the strength he can muster up, but not before a strong punch from Giovanni punched Red to the ground and Lucas looked shocked, to which Lucas looked angry.

"You jerk." Lucas shouted only to get punched hard by Giovanni which knocked Lucas out of his shoes as Marth held his sword to Giovanni.

"You bastard." Marth yelled as he took his sword and slashed at Giovanni in anger only to get blasted by Mewtwo's Psychic Blast as Mewtwo approached Giovanni.

"I'm sick of being controlled by you and for that I stand alone." Mewtwo said as he held his hand in front of Giovanni, attempting to blast him only to get blasted by a blue projectile as Lucario made his descent. "What do you want, inferior Pokemon?"

"You are a disgrace to Pokemon ever by using your anger from being a creation to destroy others, yet you forget you're nothing more than a mere puppet for Daraku." Lucario said as Mewtwo tried blasting it with it's psychic energy but Lucario dodged it and used an aura sphere on it.

"I don't half to serve Daraku, I can destroy him with my inferior psychic powers." Mewtwo said as several shadowy hands began to grab Mewtwo and a bolt of lightning struck the Psychic Clone Pokemon as the Shadow Queen appeared in front of Mewtwo, despite chasing Rosalina into Star Hil the Shadow Queen was able to make a return to confront Mewtwo

"You stubborn, ungrateful cat, you dare say that about Lord Daraku, you shall be destroyed." The Shadow Queen said striking Mewtwo with her lightning which did damage to Mewtwo. While all of this was going on Rosalina looked at Red and Lucas who were both hurt as Ike was doing battle with the Black Knight, and Meta-Knight and Dark Meta-Knight had taken their battle airborne.

"Are you children ok, let's get you both somewhere safe and heal up your injuries." Rosalina said as she used her magic to help Red and Lucas up to their feet as Marth handed Lucas his shoes as Lucas put them back on his feet, as Rosalina looked back at the Shadow Queen who was using her dark magic to destroy Mewtwo, despite Mewtwo attempting to fight back.

Meanwhile Young Link and Ness were on a rooftop ready to battle with Majora and Zant.

"Last time we fought I sent us to a special place but now there is nothing holding me back." Skull Kid said as Young Link took out a Mask and stared at the Skull Kid while Ness also stared at Zant.

"I'm not afraid of you, I will take you down Zant." Ness said arming himself with his bat as Zant laughed.

"You really think that useless toy is going to stop me, you're out of your mind, boy." Zant said as he charged at Ness with his daggers as the boy jumped into the air and pointed his fingers.

"PK FIRE!" Ness shouted hitting Zant with PK Fire as he then looked at Young Link. "Hey Link I will try to use my telepathic connection to contact Paula,, can you handle them?" Ness asked as Young Link nodded as Skull Kid would transform into the wrath of Majora.

"Now to destroy you once and for all." Majora said as Young Link placed the Fierce Deity Mask on his face and began to transform into Oni Link.

"Not unless I destroy you." Oni Link said wielding his double helix weapon and fired lasers at Majora as Majora would dodge as fast speeds and use it's whip like arms to coil Young Link in it's grasp and tossed him into a nearby water tower but not before recovering and slashing at Majora with his sword and then fired lasers at Majora as well as at Zant who was attacking Ness.

"All right awesome Link now to do this." Ness said as he closed his eyes. "Paula it's me Ness, can you hear me, send prayers all over the world, we need every bit if we hope to fully power the Purelight and to destroy Daraku and his Antilight." Ness said in his mind.

Meanwhile Paula was teaching Students at Twoson Elementary School when she began to hear Ness's voice.

"Ok Students now today we are gonig to learn a lesson about...Hang on I will be right back." Paula said as she left the classroom and heard Ness call out to her. "Ness where are you?"

"I'm in new Donk City, a massive battle between good and evil is happening, I need you to send all of your prayers, to all over the world, and together we can defeat this evil being known as Daraku." Ness said as Paula smiled and went back inside her classroom and turned on the tv which was covering the war between Purelight and Antilight in New Donk City.

"This is an exclusive report, New Donk City has become a battleground as many video game heroes and villains are all doing battle with eachother as many citizens of New Donk City are trying to escape from the warzone as we see right now Kids that resemble Squids and Octopuses spraying multicolored Ink all over the streets, and this just in i'm receiving word that Donkey Kong and a Giant Bipedal Crocodile wearing a crown are fighting on the roof of New Donk City Hall." A reporter said as the tv showed the Inklings and the Octarians battle on the streets of New Donk along with Donkey Kong and King K. Rool as the camera than turned to the sky as Geno was doing battle with Daraku holding his own but still not being powerful enough as Paula and her students watched on.

"This is awful. Ness please be safe I will do the best I can to pray to everyone, who is that, is that Daraku the very scary monster fighting that doll looking thing? Ness look out." Paula yelled as Zant tried to come up from behind to attack Ness, only for Shulk to use Back Slash to stop Zant from harming Ness.

"Yes, please use your prayers and and use your psychic link to try to get the attention of the world, and with enough positive spirit, we can destroy Daraku." Ness said as Paula looked at her students and all of the chaos going on tv.

"Please give you your positive thoughts and prayers as far as you can, my friend Ness used his psi powers to contact me, let us all get together and send them all our strength to take out this monster of Antilight known as Daraku." Paula said as her students looked confused as they continued to watch the chaos happening on the tv screen as many heroes and villains were at war with eachother as they also witnessed Captain Falcon engaged in a fist fight with his doppelganger Blood Falcon.

"OK Miss Polestar we will do it." One little boy said as the students all held hands with Paula as the group closed their eyes.

"Please let my friends be safe and if I can encourage the world to please send positive thoughts to all of the heroes who are fighting an evil monster named Daraku, please people of the world and to the Gods watching above us, please allow our heroes to destroy this evil and wicked demon from our world." Paula said as message was then heard on the TV.

"Mayor Pauline here and i'm receiving word that a young girl from a far away town called Twoson, is using telepathy to contact the people of the world, so please think of everything positive and it can weaken this monster named Daraku and give our allies hope in this final battle here in New Donk City." Mayor Pauline said as she closed her eyes to hear voices all over be heard especially in a Cathedral as a Priest was getting everyone in the Sanctuary to pray to the Heroes outside fighting the Antilight.

"I just heard word from a young girl that, we all need to pray to those fighting that demon of pure evil outside, for the light to show the way and for the very Gods of this world, to assist us in this desperate hour of need." The Priest said until the Stained Glass window behind him shattered as Ridley emerged from the shattered glass as everyone inside the Sanctuary all looked Terrified as Ridley began breathing fireballs at the Citizens inside the Cathedral as the Priest looked at him. "You do not belong in this sacred chamber, begone demon." The Priest said as Samus entered the Cathedral and began blasting plasma beams at Ridley.

"Is there no depths you will go Ridley to show your savagery, well guess what I will avenge my Parents." Samus said firing Plasma beams at Ridley as Dark Samus would appear and hit a sneak attack on Samus. As Dark Samus and Ridley began to team up on their common enemy a bolt of lightning struck Ridley which came from the Yellow Mouse Pokemon, Pikachu who approached Samus as both Samus and Pikachu stood ready to battle Ridley and Dark Samus. "I'll take care of Ridley, can you handle my clone?" Samus asked as Pikachu nodded as Pikachu charged at Dark Samus, while Samus would fight off her nemesis Ridley as the Priest was holding a bottle of Holy Water ready to attack Ridley with it.

"I can't let these demons unleash Hell in this Sanctuary. I shalll..." Before the Priest could finish Richter Belmont snatched the bottle of Holy Water from him.

"Leave it to the Professionals." Richter said as he along with Simon also stood ready to battle as Dracula in his Beast form also flew through the Stained Glass Window which frightened the Priest.

"This really is the end of the world." The Priest said as Simon threw his crucifix at Dracula as Richter also tossed the bottle of Holy Water at Dracula as well. "Who are you gentlemen? Disciples?"

"We are Vampire Hunters and that is Dracula, he has joined with The Antilight Demon God Daraku along with many other evil villians of the Universe, get these citizens somewhere safe and we will handle these monsters for the World's sake." Simon Belmont said as he started using his whip on Dracula as Dracula also breathed fire at the Belmonts, while the Priest tried to find some form of safety until Bayonetta appeared as the Priest looked at her.

"Why are you in this sacred chamber, Umbra Witch?" The Priest asked as Bayonetta held one of her guns to him.

"I'm just here fighting these wicked evil creatures just like they are, but don't get it all twisted, I still hate all those wicked creatures from above too, but if the forces of the Antilight were to win, I would be out of a job, so step aside." Bayonetta said as she began firing bullets at both Ridley and Dracula. However The Umbra Witch would not be fighting alone as Hell's Arm Dealer Rodin, the Lumen Sage Balder, and the Loud Mouthed Enzo all came to Bayonetta's Aid as Balder began firing off at Dracula.

"It's about time you go back to your Eternal Sleep for good Dracula, your days of terrorizing people for their blood is over." Rodin said as Balder also insisted by firing bullets as well at Ridley.

"Winged Demon; I shall send you to Hell." Balder said as he continued to attack Ridley only for the Winged beast to fire a projectile but the Lumen Sage froze time to avoid it and come down with an attack from a blade to Ridley as Samus then fired a blast at her Mortal Enemy from her Arm cannon.

"Ridley is mine, he will pay for what he did to my Parents; go help anyone else needed, also the Bellmonts will finish off Dracula too." Samus said as Richter took out his whip and started to strike Dracula with it.

"I'll handle Dracule, go and find anyone who's in need of help, Miss Bayonetta." Richter said as Bayoneeta winked at him.

"Just don't let yourself turn into a Vampire their handsome." Bayonetta said as she kissed Richter on the cheek before exiting the Church with Balder, Enzo, and Rodin as sounds from above could be heard as the Star Fox Team and Star Wolf Team were engaged in air combat in the sky above New Donk City.

"This ends here Wolf, I will honor both my Father and Peppy, by taking you down Wolf." Fox said as he fired lasers from his Arwing at Wolf's Wolfen while Wolf also exchanged fire with Fox.

"GRAHAHAHAHAHA, then prepare to reunite with them both." Wolf said as he and Fox exchanged fire as Falco also started attacking Wolf. "Mind your business Bird, this is between me and Fox.

"You'se think i'm gonna sit by and not fight ya, as long as Peppy's memory remains, there ain't nothin holdin me back from frying ya; mutt boy." Falco said firing lasers until he noticed something happening. "Yo Fox there's a problem with the G-Diffuser." Falco said as a dark power hit Falco's arwing which came from the bizarre creature known as Marx who began giggling as it used it's colorful blasts on Falco's Arwing. "What in da heck is dis thing supposed to be?" Falco said as Kirby then came flying on a Warp Star making contact with Marx. As Kirby began attacking Marx, King Dedede came from behind and nailed Kirby with his hammer, sending Kirby crashing into a nearby rooftop with a swimming pool.

"HAHAHAHA, now to crush you once and for all Kirby." King Dedede said as he tried to mash Kirby with his Hammer only for Kirby to counter with his own Hammer as Marx also began attacking Kirby as colorful blasts began to attack Kirby while Falco was firing off at Marx. As Falco was attacking the strange creature; Sonic came out of nowhere in Super Form and began attacking Marx only to get kicked to the same rooftop with a pool that Kirby was on, with Sonic landing in the pool knowing that he can't swim.

"Help i'm drowning." Sonic said as Kirby helped Sonic oput of the water to now be faced with both Shadow the Hedgehog and King Dedede as bith Sonic and Kirby nodded to eachother and began fighting their respective enemies.

"Inferior Hedgehog, do you think you can defeat me, I am happy to join the Antilight and will use Lord Draku's power to destroy you, Sonic." Shadow said as he excanged punches with his arch rival. as the Two Hedgehogs went tumbling down and crashing into the streets below while Kirby was fighting King Dedede. In the Midst of all of this chaos;

Meanwhile in a secluded room a the group of teens known as the Phantom Thieves were all gathered talking about their plans to make the Phantom Thieves known as a way to power up the purelight furether to be stronger than the Antilight. Their caretaker Sojiro Sakura was resting after being healed by Raiden, as the Queen of the Cosmos Rosalina guarded the group of teens as they were making final preparations for their battle with Daraku.

"Do you think the world will see our message? Also Boss will be ok he just needs plenty of rest." Fox Yusuke asked as Oracle Futaba was typing on her laptop.

"Well I can hack into the systems of most major cities so i'm confident enough to send the message across major cities in the good to know that Sojiro will be ok." Oracle Futaba said as she was operating on her laptop as the Queen of the Cosmos Rosalina had entered the room to find the Phantom Thieves working on their plan with a look of urgency.

"Kids did you make your Calling Card yet, if not please hurry Armageddon is minutes away from happening." Rosalina said as the group of teens all looked stunned.

"Futaba, no need for pressure but we half to send this message now." Panther Ann said with a tone of urgency in her voice as Oracle Futaba had her face almost glued to the screen of her laptop.

"The final battle with Daraku will be taking place in New Donk City,hack the electrinic billboards there, and in your home city of Tokyo and other parts of the world, we don't have much time left." Rosalina said as a Luma looked very scared hiding behind Rosalina.

"New Donk...I Thought it was New York?" Skull Ryuji asked in confusion.

"Donk, York whichever one of them has a Nintendo Store in the city, anyways send that card now so send it and hurry the Antilight is starting to spread all over the Universe." Rosalina said in a tone of panic as Oracle Futaba activated a button as the neon signs of New Donk City as well as tvs all over the world had the Phantom Thieves Logo as a voice began to speak.

"WE ARE THE PHANTOM THIEVES AND WE ARE HERE TO NOT CHANGE A HEART, BUT TO ENCOURAGE THE ENTIRE WORLD TO HELP DESTROY THE MONSTER THAT IS CAUSING UNIVERSAL DESTRUCTION KNOWN AS DARAKU. IF YOU TRULY BELIEVE IN THE EXISTENCE OF THE PHANTOM THIEVES THAN PLEASE HELP CHEER US ON IN THIS FINAL BATTLE BECAUSE TOMORROW IS NOT GUARANTEED TO HAPPEN AND WE CAN ONLY MAKE TOMORROW COME IF THE WORLD CAN UNITE, BRING POSITIVITY, AND IN THE END WE CAN DESTROY THIS EVIL MONSTER. COME ON WORLD UNITE AND LET'S DESTROY THIS DEMON." The Voice said as the screen changed from a red hat to the silhouettes of the seven Phantom Thieves and then Daraku as people all over the world began to hear the message as people began to speak and the messages were now flooding the Phansite App were reading stuff like "Time to slay the Demon." "Goodbye Antilight, Hello Sunshine." and The only Moon I want to see is one without a creepy face on it."

"Guys we did it the world is seeing our message; now let's go destroy that monster." Skull Ryuji said with confidence as Purelight energy began to emanate from the group of teenagers. "For Real, this light is surrounding us."

"This must be the power of the Purelight, we sent the calling card and united the world and now have been blessed with it's power." Panther Ann said as Rosalina used her magic to summon a launch star.

"So you guys now have the power of the Purelight and are ready to fight alongside the other heroes whom you have met and help restore. Are you kids ready for what could be the last battle perhaps of your lives?" Rosalina asked as the group of youths all gathered to what could be the last battle they ever have as a team.

"Guys this may be the last time we fight together as a team but remember this no matter what happens we will always be the Phantom Thieves and you guys will always be the Best Friends that I have ever had in my life and if we all were to die, than we die in battle together, but we won't die, we must help all of those heroes destroy that demon no matter what." Joker Ren said as Skull Ryuji put an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Exactly Bro, I have your back through thick and thin my man; Ren I have never been more happier than to have spent the past year hanging out with you, and growing closer to you. Ren you have been like a brother to me ever since you transferred to Shujin and we took down Kamoshida and all of those other corrupted jerks. If this is the final battle then Ren I just want to say i'm glad we are fighting this final battle together and if we die, I just really need to say that I love you brother, you are my best friend in the whole entire world and I will be by your side as always." Skull Ryuji said with tears flowing down his eyes onto his mask as Joker Ren also had tears coming down his eyes but was slightly covered by his mask.

"Ryuji, that was a very wonderful thing, you're right brother you were the first true friend I ever had when I transferred over. Together we stole hearts and changed the corrupted distorted hearts as a team; and through it all my own heart was changed the day I met you Ryuji, you are my best friend in the whole entire world and I love you too like a brother and no matter what happens we'll always be there for eachother. Joker Ren said as the rest of the Phantom thieves all came together.

"You guys showed me what that jerk Kamoshida was doing to students at Shujin, and I let what happened to Shiho motivate me into taking him down and since then we have taken down every single jerk and brought them to justice, however what we are dealing with is a heartless demon; we will do this altogether; let's show that demon the Phantom Thieves are out to wreck him." Panther Ann said joining Ren and Ryuji together in a hug.

"Madarame was nothing more than a Con Artist and you guys showed me the truth and I could never thank you guys enough, if this is our final battle together, than I will stand by you guys until the end." Fox Yusuke said gathering with the others.

"We took down Kaneishiro and I felt bad because I was under the instruction by the School Administrators to stop the Phantom Thieves and in the end became one and was able to see what you guys were fighting for and now we are fighting for the sake of life itself; let's do this." Queen Mokoto said joining her friends together.

"Sojiro was murdered by these monsters; they made it personal but one thing is for sure now all I have is you guys and we will destroy these monsters all together." Oracle Futaba said closing her laptop and joining the others.

"I'm with you guys all the way; we will battle together as one; we can all do this." Noir Haru said as all of the Phantom Thieves stood united as a massive amount of Purelight began swirl around the group of teens. As the group of youths were smiling at the brightness of the Purelight, as Rosalina had some tears in her eyes seeing this group of kids who have an unbreakable bond with eachother unite in what could be their final battle together. As Rosalina wiped the tears from her eyes, lightning began to strike as The Shadow Queen began to attack the Star Hill as Rosalina began to confront the Shadow Queen.

"Shadow Queen, you are not welcome here; please take your vile stench out of this sacred keepsake." Rosalina said as the Phantom thieves all began to confront the Shadow Queen with their weapons in hand.

"This sounds like trouble; guys on your toes we need to help Miss Rosalina isagainst this Shadow Queen." Mona said as The Phantom Thieves took out their guns and began opening fire on the Shadow Queen.

"Foolish Children, you dare to attack me." The Shadow Queen said as she attempted to strike Ryuji with lightning but Joker pushed his best friend out of harms way.

"Thanks man you saved me again, I was almost done for." Ryuji said as Futaba has er Laptop out doing a bit of research on the Shadow Queen

"The Shadow Queen is one of Daraku's Generals, she sank an entire city below the Earth a Millennium Ago and was sealed away within the Thousand Year Door with the very weapons she created to try to destroy the world known as the Crystal Stars." Oracle Futaba said as many shadowy hands grabbed the ankles of The Phantom Thieves as the group of teens were now struggling to break free.

"Let go of us you witch." Skull said as he tried shooting the hands as then Rosalina freed the teens by launching her Luma into the hands as the Shadow Queen turned her attention back to Rosalina.

"Shadow Queen continue your fight with me, it's me you want; Kids go down to Earth here take this warp star, it'll guide you to New Donk City; HURRY." Ropsalina ordered as Joker lead his friends jumped into the launch star as it launch them into the streets of New Donk City at very fast speed. As the Phantom Thieves landed in the streets of New Donk City they would soon realize the city has now become a Warzone.

"That was one hell of a ride but For Real, this is just awful." Skull Ryuji said at the sight of burning buildings, cars and rubble everywhere and the sound of fighting everywhere as the Phantom Thieves looked up into the skies and saw Geno fighting what they believe was Daraku. "IS that Daraku?" Skull Ryuji asked as Joker Red looked up into the sky and towards his friends.

"That monster looks like the very Daraku who dragged us into this conflict and now we must do what we can to help, now that we sent the Calling Card it makes me wonder, if we can do anything to damage that monster?" Joker Ren asked looking at his comrades ready for battle as they looked at many heroes across the world whom they where sharing this battle with.

"Aww we're fighting alongside Pikachu, Ha I knew Pokemon were real and not just in that Pokemon Go Game we played." Panther Ann said seeing Pikachu fighting alongside Samus as they were confronting Dark Samus and Ridley.

"No Way It's Sonic the Hedgehog fighting Shadow, I'm getting Goosebumps, bro let's find some of these Antilight Assholes to Fight." skull Ryuji said as Oracle Futaba turned everyone's attention to the battle that was happening in the sky between Geno and Daraku.

"It looks like that Puppet we met before is fighting Daraku; guys we should help that poor Puppet." Oracle Futaba said as Skull Ryuji smirked.

"So that's Daraku, I half to admit you guys i'm intimidated, however Pinocchio is fighting that monster and I don't think it's strength will be enough." Skull Ryuji said as some footsteps could be heard next to them.

"Guys someone is coming let's get into position it could be an enemy." Fox Yusuke implied as the Phantom Thieves took cover behind some wrecked Taxi Cabs as Bayonetta was walking the streets alongside Balder, Enzo, and Rodin.

"Holy S*** This really is the end of the world, where will I go if I die?" Enzo asked in a tone of Panic.

"At this rate both Heaven and Hell will be consumed by the Antilight, if we don't put a stop to Daraku's reign of destruction; Bayonetta, Balder Summon both Queen Sheba and Jubelius to attack Daraku; right now we all need to fight together no matter what."

"What about those Phantom Thieves that were just shown on the screens; I wonder what their motive could be?"Balder asked as The Phantom Thieves emerged from the wrecked Taxi Cabs pointing their Guns as Bayonetta did the same as Skull Ryuji had a smile on his face and elbowed Joker Ren slightly in the stomach.

"Dude is that your Mom? She totally looks just like you bro." Skull Ryuji teased as Joker Ren slightly blushed as Bayonetta smirked at the group of Youths.

"Mum, I'm not your mum; I don't have children all they do is cry and want; besides i'm here along with the rest of these so called heroes to fight the Antilight Demon God Daraku. So you Little Ones are the Infamous Phantom Thieves i've been hearing about? If you Children are as good as you say than prove it." Bayonetta said as the Phantom Thieves took out their weapons and stood together.

"PERSONA!" All seven Phantom thieves shouted as Bayonetta stood slightly in awe as the group of Youths were now using their spiritual powers known as Personas Arsene, Captain Kidd, Carmen, Zorro, Gomeon, Necronomic, Johanna, and Milday.

"Impressive, Little Ones but now allow me to show you mine." Bayonetta said as she looked at Balder as the Lumen Sage Nodded as the two began to do a dance together. "Queen Sheba I summon you."

"May Jubelius grace you and eliminate this evil from the Universe." Balder said as the two of them summoned a fusion of both Queen Sheba and Jubileus as the Phantom Thieves all turned around with a look of shock.

"For Real, both Queen Shiba and Jubelius together?" Skull Ryuji said in complete disbelief.

"When God and The Devil join Forces to combat a greater power than you know that the S*** has officially hit the fan." Rodin said as Both Sheba and Jubelius threw a solid punch at Daraku doing some damage which got Daraku's Attention.

"Umbra Witch and Lumen Sage you dare attack me? I shall destroy you." Daraku said firing Antilight Projectiles as the fusion of Jubelius and Sheba punched through it to strike Daraku.

"HELL YEAH; NOW ALL OUT ATTACK!" Ryuji said as The Phantom Thieves unleashed a barrage of attacks as Daraku was hit by each one but Daraku was starting to grow angry as he used his power to push back the Jubelius and Sheba fusion and sent the Phantom Thieves flying into different Directions of New Donk City and Geno was also hit as Daraku extended his hand and fired a powerful attack at Geno sending the Star Guardian, falling to the ground..

"Wish upon your fallen star all you want, it;s over, I have won." Daraku said after nailing Geno with a strong blast of Antilight and caused the Star Possessed Doll to fall from the sky, however at the last second Pit came flying over toward's Geno's direction and caught the Star Guardian and flew Geno safely on a nearby rooftop as Palutena

"Oh No this is bad Lady Palutena, Geno is unconscious, all is lost." Pit said as Palutena appeared in front of them.

"This is terrible, without Geno, Daraku has won, but wait do you hear that?" Palutena asked as Pit looked confused.

"I don't her anything." Pit said but Palutena was hearing the voice of a girl.

"It's the voice of a girl named Paula Polestar she can use telepathy to speak into the minds of any living being. She used used her telepathy to unite the world to defeat Giygas, and it looks like she is doing the same against Daraku.

"Wait telepathy,...Lady Palutena I think i'm starting to hear those voices,if we can get them to make a wish to the stars."

"Then Geno will be even stronger, I just had an idea, Zelda if you can hear me, make a wish on the Triforce to make the Purelight unite with the power of the Purelight, and to the stars and the wishes of all forms of life, use it, and we can use that power to defeat Daraku." Palutena said as The Antilight was now starting to cover the Sky above with Antilight.

"It's too late Palutena, those voices can pray to you all they want, it's over. I have Won." Daraku said as voices all over could still be heard. as Palutena and Pit both began praying for a Miracle against Daraku.

Will the Heroes of Purelight defeat the Villains of the Antilight, and will peace return to the world, or will the Antilight consume all reality, find out next time.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 15: Endgame Part 2

Chapter 15: Endgame Part 2

The War with Daraku and the Forces of the Antilight was reaching it's climax, as many heroes and villains were engaged in a massive battle that was destroying many buidlings and other landmarks in New Donk City, in the midst of the Chaos the Antilight began to slowly cover the Earth despite the Purelight's best efforts to halt the process.

"If you must delay the inevitable than go ahead, but I have already won and everyone of you shall witness the creation of a new reality of only the Antilight and me as the only God of this Multiverse." Daraku said as a Shine of Purelight began to glow from a nearby rooftop with Pit and Palutena aiding an unconscious Geno.

"We half to hope for a miracle at this point, otherwise we have lost, I really wish there was something we could do to fight Daraku, or to help Geno, but what?" Pit said as Palutena stretched her arm out and closed her eyes to contact Paula Polestar who Ness reached out too during the Battle.

"Paula Polestar, I am The Goddess of Light Palutena, please ask everyone to make a wish and that wish can help defeat Daraku." Palutena said as Paula was surprised at the thought of hearing from a Goddess but at this point, every second mattered.

"Sure Miss Goddess, everyone please make a wish, the Goddess Palutena has asked me to ask everyone to make a wish, a wish that can destroy this monster and bring peace to our world." Paula said as her students all began to make their voices known with their wish as Daraku continued to cover the skies with Antilight but beams of Purelight began to break through the darkness.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Daraku shouted as beams of Purelight began to shine out the Antilight as Daraku began to look angry "CURSE YOU PURELIGHT HEROES, I WILL DESTROY...ALL OF YOU!" Daraku said as he began firing massive blasts of Antilight all over the city With Daraku's Rage starting to destroy Buildings and crumble streets and try to push back the Purelight.

"Lady Palutena it appears that Daraku's now showing Rage and is starting to destroy the City in an attempt to destroy us all, what will we do?" Pit asked as A blast of Antilight was Coming their way as Palutena and Pit carried Geno and tried to escape the destruction being caused by Daraku's Rage.

"Palutnca, can you hear me it's Zelda, I will make a wish on the Triforce to try and find a way for them to give us more power in stopping Daraku." Zelda said as a smile formed on Palutena's Face.

"Excellent Zelda, please hurry Daraku is on a rampage." Palutena said as Pit began to hear heavy machinery somewhere.

"Lady Palutena can you hear that?" Pit asked as several Tanks and Helicopters appeared as Pit and Palutena looked shocked.

"That's the Millitary, it looks like they are assisting us, we better get out of their way...It's Snake and that Zombie killer Chris Redfield, they really brought the cavalry." Palutena said as Snake and Chris approached Pit, Palutena, and the unconscious Geno as the two men saluted them.

"Miss Palutena it is an honor to work alongside a Goddess, Snake here told me about this Purelight, which is why we would like to request a fraction of the Purelight's Power so we can blow that bastard Daraku and the rest of these monsters straight to Hell where they belong." Chris said as several Planes began firing off at Daraku as several Tanks made their way towards the city. Meanwhile after falling unconscious the cat like creature named Mona tried to wake up his Teenage Phantom Thief comrade known as Joker to see if he was still alive after that fall.

"Joker...Joker wake up." Mona cried out as Joker regained consciousness to find that the world is still at war with Daraku as Joker looked to see the sky still covered with Antilight.

"It's not over yet is it?" Joker asked as Mona nodded.

"Daraku hasn't been defeated yet, I am hearing something about uniting the world to power up the Purelight to defeat Daraku. Joker check out the Phan Site" Mona asked as Joker took out his cell phone to see all sorts of messages in regards to stopping Daraku."

"People really want to see Daraku destroyed and they haven't given up on the Phantom Thieves, where are Ryuji, Ann and the others?" Joker asked as he then started to massage his friends after seeing none of them around him.

"We half to find the others Joker, otherwise we won't have any hope of winning against Daraku. If I remember all of you were sent into different directions after Daraku used his power to stop your all out attack on him; so they are hopefully still somewhere in this city." Mona said as Joker carefully walked around while trying to avoid any conflict to save his friends despite being injured from the fall, but Joker was not going to give up, he was determined to save his friends at all costs because they would do the same for him.

"Joker I admire what you are doing but your leg is limping." Mona said noticing how Joker limping on one leg as all of a sudden they began to hear a familiar groan inside what sounded like came from the Subway as a message appeared on Ren's Phone which was from Ryuji.

"Guys I could use some help this weird cat like Monster is being attacked by the Shadow Queen we were confronted by earlier please come help, also there are two kids and some Pokemon fighting against it, please come and help me, my other leg is injured and I can barely move." Ryuji said as Joker had a look of determination as he found the Subway and carefully made his way down the steps and saw Ryuji on the floor holding his shotgun as he along with a smaller blonde boy and a taller boy with brown hair dressed in Red were at the Mercy of the Cat Monster that Ryuji texted Ren about.

"RYUJI!" Joker said as the Cat Monster was about to attack his injured best friend and knew he had to act fast. "PERSONA"Joker said summoning Arsene as he used the pwoer of the Persona to attack the Shadow Queen as Skull looked up and smiled knowing his best friend came to his rescue.

"Bro, thank you for saving me. I got it backwards I should be the one who saves you." Skull said as Joker went over to help his best friend up only to get blasted by lightning by the Shadow Queen which nearly caused the two boys to fall into the Subway Tracks.

"You brats think you can take me down, where is the rest of your team?" The shadow Queen said as Mewtwo launched a Psychic Blast at the Shadow Queen which surprised the Evil Queen.

"I will not succumb to you Shadow Queen if you wish to battle then so be it." Mewtwo said launching a psychic blast with The Shadow Queen firing thunderbolts at Mewtwo's Direction; as the battle was going on Joker and Skull would be met by Lucas and Red who were still recovering from their injuries.

"Hey do you guys need any help?" Red asked as Skull looked at the two children and smiled.

"Yeah my best friend here has a bad leg and I can barely walk, can you find anyone who can help us?" Skull said as Lucas extended his hand toward's Joker's injured leg and began to use his PSI Powers. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Hey calm down he'll heal you next." Red said as Skull raised an eyebrow through his mask as Lucas finished healing as Joker was now able to stand up on his leg now.

"Thank you, um that's impressive that you healed my leg with some strange powers." Joker asked as Lucas gave him a confused look.

"Sorry I don't know what a Persona user is but I do have PSI Powers." Lucas said as Joker smiled.

"You mean you have Psychic Powers?" Joker asked as Lucas nodded and went over and use PSI Healing on Skull.

"Hey i'm getting feeling in both of my legs again, thanks Kid?" Skull said as Lucas finished healing Skull as Skull got onto his feet and looked over at Lucas and Red. "Hey we forgot to ask but who are you guys and what are your names?" Asked Ryuji

"I'm Lucas, and this is my friend Red."

"I'm a Pokemon Trainer." Red said as he took out a Pokeball and summoned his Charizard which made Ryuji fanboy at the sight of a Pokemon.

"NO WAY FOR REAL." Ryuji said at the sight of Charizard as Joker smiled.

"Hey what are your names you guys and what's with those outfits?" asked Red as Joker began to speak

"Oh um my name is Ren Amimya also known as Joker of the Phantom Thieves and this guy here is my best friend Ryuji Sakamoto also known as Skull." Joker said introducing themselves to Red and Lucas.

"So why are you guys here, are you helping us against Daraku?" Red asked as both Joker and Skull nodded.

"We were fighting against Daraku, and then he blasted us into multiple directions, there are more of us, and we don't have any idea where the rest of our friends are at." Skull said as they heard a familiar sound outside. "Is that Ann?" Before they could make a move the Shadow Queen continued to attack Mewtwo as Mewtwo was struggling against the Shadow Queen's attack while Joker, Skull, Red, and Lucas were making their way out of the Subway to find out where that scream outside came from as Lucas had something on his mind.

"Hey Red, is it possible that we could convince Mewtwo to join our side?" Lucas asked as Red placed his fingers under his chin to think about what Lucas just asked.

"Well it is Mew's Clone that it was created from, however I do notice something; Mewtwo's Rage is his own weakness, his hatred for humans is actually his weakness because deep down Pokemon are our friends and he uses his blind hatred to his own advantage and in the end as powerful as he may be, he could be stronger if he knew how to control his power rather than using his own rage to attack humans."

"What about Giovanni? Mewtwo was following Giovanni's orders." Lucas asked as The Shadow Queen blasted Mewtwo with Lightning despite, Mewtwo still attacking the queen with blasts of energy.

"Giovanni was able to control Mewtwo but only for the purposes of World Domination and now that Mewtwo is free from Giovanni, there has to be some way we can get it to join our side." Red thought as Lucas tapped his shoulder. "What's up bro?"

"Um I think I see a Pokeball under that truck." Lucas said pointing towards a truck on the streets as they made their way up the steps and out of the Subway.

"Could it be, Charizard I choose you, use your strength to move that truck." Red said as Charizard used it's strength to push the Truck as the boys went over and picked up the Pokeball and stared at it for a moment. The Pokeball then opened up as both boys looked in shock as the Legendary Pokemon Mew appeared in front of them.

"So it wasn't an Uraban Myth NMew really does exist under a truck, good thing I took a picture of this now to send online so people can believe it's true." Skull said recording the moment as Mona looked at Mew and smiled.

"Guess i'm not the only mystifying cat around here am I Joker?" Mona asked as Red noticed Mona.

"Is that your Pokemon?" Asked Red as Mona looked rather annoyed

"I am not a Pokemon; I am a human turned into a cat that was born in the Velvet Room." Mona said as Red and Lucas both looked at him confused.

"Ok what you just said made absolutely no sense but in any case the rumors were right all along, Mew was under the Truck all along." Red said as Mew looked over at Mewtwo.

"Mew is there any way you can try to help Mewtwo see the power of the Purelight, and maybe contact all of the Pokemon in the world to help in the final battle with Daraku?" Lucas asked as Mew floated over to Mewtwo as Mewtwo was being held by the Shadow Queen's Dead Hands.

"This cannot be my destiny." Mewtwo said, who was battered and beaten and was being held by the Shadow Queen's Dead Hands.

"Your creators made a mistake, you can never be strong enough to defeat me, now prepare to meet your end." The Shadow Queen said as she was blasted by a psychic blast from Mew who then freed Mewtwo from the Shadow Queen's Dead Hands.

"Mew, did you save me, but why?" Mewtwo asked as Mew made some contact with his clone. "So you're saying that there is good in me and that I am weak because of my own rage, and the only way I can win is by embracing the power of the Purelight."

"You will pay for that, I will destroy all of you Pokemon in the world." The Shadow Queen said before Charizard used flamethrower on the Queen. "GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Good going Charizard." Red said as he looked over at Lucas who pointed his fingers in the Shadow Queen's direction.

"PK FIRE!" Lucas said directing his attack at The Shadow Queen where at the same time a familiar voice said the same thing as both attacks hit the Shadow Queen and to Lucas's surprise was Ness, the boy who saved him from Porky Minch long ago. "Ness."

Hey Long Time no see." Ness said looking at Red and Lucas. "I see you're hanging around Red." Ness said looking over at Red as a fiery arrow then struck the Shadow Queen as Young Link also made his descent. "By the way this is Young Link the younger version of Link the Hero of Time. Link this is Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer known as Red." Ness said introducing Young Link to Lucas and Red as the Hylian took out his Ocarina of Time. Then both Ness and Young Link noticed the two older teens who were standing ready for battle and looked at their direction. "Who are you guys?"

"We're The Phantom Thieves of Heart; we steal the distorted hearts from the corrupted and make them confess to their crimes, my name is Ren Amamiya but you can also call me Joker." Joker said with a nod as Skull did the same.

"You can call me either Ryuji Sakamoto or Skull so you also happen to have Psychic Powers?" Skull asked Ness, as the boy nodded as a familiar voice could be heard.

"Joker, Skull there you guys are." said the voice of Panther who emerged from the shadows which took her comrades by surprise.

"Panther, you found us, and we're glad to see your safe." Joker said as Panther rejoined our comrades as another familiar face appeared with Orange Hair and Tech Gear. "Oracle, you too."

"Good thing I found Panther and was able to locate Beavis and Butthead together." Oracle said as Panther and Mona laughed while Skull and Joker looked slightly insulted.

"For Real you're going to insult us like that, and did you locate any of the others?" Skull asked as Futaba nodded.

"Yeah they're around, but their probably dealing with enemies most likely." Oracle said both Toon Link, Villager, and the Inklings appeared which took everyone by surprise.

"More kids, this is crazy, where are their parents?" Skull said as Oracle looked at the Inkling Girl and smiled.

"Sorry but i'm not an Inkling but Inkopolis would sound like a cool place to chill sometime." Oracle said as The Shadow Queen made her return to confront the group of heroic children.

"No time to talk, if I play this song we can free Princess Peach from the Shadow Queen and the those who are blindly following Daraku. Hey Ness did you bring the Microphone from Miss Pauline?" Young Link asked as Ness set it up as Young Link began to play the Song of Healing Also Mario is struggling against Bowser and my Descendant is struggling against Ganon there is no time to lose." Young Link began to say as the group split up to help out those who were struggling in battle. Mario the legendary Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom was beaten and battered as he stood across from his long time nemesis Bowser.

"I can't keep fighting." Mario said in exhaust as Giga Bowser towered over him with an intimidating snarl, until the voice of Luigi was able to call out to his older more famous brother.

"MARIO!" called the voice of Luigi who pointed to a street light with a Question Mark in it. "Hit the street light, get a power up and use it to heal you before Bowser finishes you off. Hurry Bro."

"Right." Mario said as he jumped up and hit the ? Street Light and a Mushroom came out which began to heal Mario as he heard another voice call out to him that sounded like Princess Peach.

"MARIO!"

"Peach is that you?" Mario asked as Peach's spirit appeared in front of him as The Shadow Queen was struggling to her hold over Princess Peach which made the group of heroic children who were watching either confused or happy.

"Wait why do I hear a sweet voice coming from the Shadow Queen?" Skull asked in confusion as Ness approached the Phantom Thief.

"The Shadow Queen possessed Princess Peach's body using her as a Vessel." Ness explained as Skull looked stunned.

"For Real, you mean THE Princess Peach." Skull said as Princess Peach's voice began calling out to Mario.

"Mario please defeat Bowser, I am trying my best to fight the Shadow Queen. Roslina is trying to save me, so please, defeat Bowser for me and then Daraku too so we may go home and live Happily Ever After." Peach said as she kissed Mario until a cannonball blasted Mario into a wrecked car as Bowser Junior and the Koopalings appeared in their clown copters to attack Mario.

"We're not going to let you stop Papa and Mama from having their honeymoon in paradise and we will stop you at all costs Mario, let's get them." Bowser Junior ordered only to be stomped Luigi who was now wearing Raccoon Ears and a Tail.

"Stay out of this you brat." Luigi said as the Koopalings than turned their attention to Luigi.

"Let's take out Mario's Brother, the irrelevant Luigi." said Larry as he tried firing a cannon at Luigi only for a familiar blade chop the motor off of Larry's Clown Copter.

"Those Bratty Turtle Creatures are ganging up on Mario, come on Skull and Panther, we better help Mario out." Joker said as he Skull and Panther ran over and began firing bullets at the Koopalings.

"Hey No fair to gang up on a man when he's almost down, now take this you brats. PERSONA." Skull said as he used his Persona Abilities to attack the Koopalings with Lightning while Joker used Arsene, Mona used Zorro, and Panther used Carmen to try to fend off the Koopalongs who were using cannonballs from their clown copters.

Anyone who helps Mario is our Enemy, let's take these losers down." Bowser Junior commanded as he tried to fire a cannonball at Joker but was stopped at the last minute as a familiar figure appeared to the Phantom Thieves as their comrade Noir who was using her Persona Milday against Wendy Koopa.

"Joker, Skull, Panther, Mona, Oracle it's great to see you guys are still alive, now Milady let's take down these wicked creatures." Noir said as Wendy scoffed.

"Wicked, seriously you tramp i'm going to blast you into pixie dust." Wendy said as she fired a cannonball at Noir's Direction only for the peach haired Phantom Thief to dodge and use Milady's Psychic attacks on the Koopaling. Meanwhile Skull was dealing with Morton and his heavy artillery.

"Must destroy human child with bullet bills, can't let Master Daraku down." Morton said firing a Bullet Bill as Skull took out his shot gun and blasted the Bullet Bill causing it to explode.

"Time to get Reckt." Skull said as he used Captain Kidd's lightning attacks on Morton's Clown Copter, but Morton was able to avoid some of the lightning as he then fired a Mechakoopa at Skull's Direction but Skull took out his hammer and smashed the Magikoopa just before it could be expelled from Morton's Clown Copter sending Morton flying however Iggy and Lemmy would both strike Skull with Hammers.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA It's Hammer Time." Iggy said hammering at Skull.

"Laying the Hammer down on some loser human is fun." Lemmy said as Joker ran towards his best friend and took out his knife and began attacking Lemmy with it as Iggy noticed.

"You nerd, don't attack my cousin, now take this." Iggy said he tried to attack Joker with a spinning saw blade but Joker quickly jumped out of the way and fired a few bullets at Iggy using Arsene's Persona Power.

"Don't attack my brother." Joker said as Skull smiled but knew he didn't have time to let Joker's words warm his heart as Lemmy was charging at Skull so Skull took out his shotgun and took aim and just as he was about to fire. Queen came on her Mortorcycle and sent Lemmy into a wrecked car.

"Queen you're ok." Skull said greeting his teammate as Queen slightly smiled however Panther was trying to fend off Ludwig.

HEHEHE Vat's Vong beautiful, all of the ladies love my vonderful hair." Ludwig said as Panther was appauled.

"Ewww you remind me of Kamoshida."

"You reject Ludvig, now you shall pay in the name of Lord Daraku." Just as Ludwig was about to attack Panther

"BACKSLASH!" Shouted Shulk attacking Ludwig from behind with the Manado which took the Phantom Thieves, Red, and Lucas all by surprise however Ness and Young Link we're happy to see Shulk still in fighting condition.

"You vill pay for that, blonde svine." Ludwig said firing a cannonball in their direction until another voice was heard.

"ArcThunder." Shouted Robin as he fired a bolt of electricity at Ludwig. "I hope that electricity makes your hair look even worse." Robin said as Roy came at Robin with two power drills only for Shulk to forsee the attack in a vision. However another Swordman appeared before Shulk could strike Roy Koopa as General Roy with his sword surrounded by fire nailed Roy Koopa, sending the Koopaling flying down the street.

"There is only room for one Roy around these parts." Roy said as Larry then tried to attack General Roy only to get hit by Chrom's Falchion.

"Who said there are too many Sword Fighters, besides we need all of the help we can get if we have any hope in defeating Daraku and saving the Universe. We're all in this together, so let's all do this." Chrom said as Lucina accompanied him. Skull was then looking at Joker and began to whisper at him.

"Hey man, this guy sounds like Yusuke, speaking of which, where the hell is he?" Skull asked as aircraft can be heard in the sky along with lasers blasting. As they all looked into the sky to see Fox and Wolf in a Dogfight with Fox looking to avenge Peppy. Then Wolf used his Wolfen to shoot Fox down almost at the directino of the gorup was looking to run for cover.

"Incomming." Skull yelled as he held Joker down with his arms while the others all avoided the crash as Fox's ship crashed into the street below as Wolf landed his ship and emerged with a smug grin.

"You're wasting your time StarFox, Peppy is gone and you will be too." Wolf said as he took out his laser gun only to gave it shot out of his hands by Phantom Thief Fox as Wolf looked really upset. "Do you have a death wish, boy?"

"Do you think you're going to huff and puff and blow my shack back in Japan away; I do not fear you Big Bad Wolf." Yusuke Fox said Wolf then charged at the boy but he had his Persona Powers ready for battle. "Time to put you on ice." Yusuke said using Gomeon's Persona to freeze Wolf in his tracks as Fox McCloud emerged from the wreckage of the Arwing Crash.

"Kid, you shouldn't fight wolf he's dangerous leave it to me." Fox McCloud said to Yusuke as the Phantom Thief approached the Arwing Pilot.

"we share the same name Fox , and I was just helping you out, besides I need help finding my teamates." Yusuke said as some familiar voices called out to him.

"YUSUKE OVER HERE!" Joker called out Yusuke as he regrouped with the other PHantom Thieves.

"I see you all are still alive." said Yusuke

"Of course, we're not going to die today, we're going to destroy that asshole Daraku." Skull said as Wolf thawed out and made an attempt to attack Yusuke only to get shot by Fox's laser.

"Your fight is with me Wolf, leave the kid alone." Fox said as Wolf came charging at Fox and exchanging claws with Fox, with Fox kicking Wolf in the midsection and fired a laser at Wolf, but Wolf used his reflected to fire them back, but Fox quickly dodged them and used his illusion attack to dash through Wolf and followed up with a jumping flip kick. However as Fox was midair kicking Wolf, Darak Samus came from behind and nailed Fox with a Phazon Plasma Beam.

"Yo two against one ain't fair." Falco said surrounding himself in flames and nailing Dark Samus. "Yo Fox you ok?" Falco asked as Wolf then turned his attention to Falco.

"You want to join your friend their, pathetic bird." Wolf said dashing over as Falco leaped over to stand next to Fox.

"Let's do this for Peppy." Falco said as the two did battle against Dark Samus and Wolf with lasers, claws, and blasts of Phazon. Fox would use his attacks on Wolf while Wolf would deliver a kick to Fox while Falco would surround himself in flamed to strike Wolf only to be blasted by Phazon by Dark Samus but Fox used his illusion to attack Dark Samus as the Phazon clone tried to use another Phazon Blast on Fox only for Fox to use a reflect attack and send it back at Dark Samus with Falco recovering and using the Firebird attack to take down Dark Samus. Wolf then got inside his Arwing and began blasting at Fox.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, let's see you try to defeat me now, StarFox."

"My Ship has been damaged, ther'es no way I can." before Fox can Finish Falco had summoned his Arwing.

"Go after Wolf, i'll take care of this abomination of Samus." Falco said knowing that Fox's Arwing is damaged but Falco does trust Fox to pilot his Arwing, as Fox had no choice but to burrow Falco's Arwing as Wolf continued to fire at Fox and the heroes who were spectating.

"Can we please go over and put that Dog to sleep." Ryuji said protecting Joker as Yusuke looked over at Fox McCloud getting into Falco's Arwing.

"I'm guessing that bird man is giving Fox his air ship to attack that Wolf Man."

"Things just keep getting weirder, now we are fighting alongside alien animals that act human most notably Tucan Sam over there; I can never eat Fruit Loops the same way. Futabe I hope you're not getting any ideas for Fanficition are you?"

"I'm guessing you have never played Starfox before have you, Ryuji?" Futaba asked as Ryuji shook his head.

"You should know my first game system was a PS2 and then the Wii which is why I never heard of these guys before." said Ryuji as he continued to protect Joker from getting attacked by lasers.

"Well you would know them better if you played the series, also you miss out on memes such as the famous DO A BARREL ROLL meme if you played it." Futaba said as StarFox took the air and actually did do a Barrel Roll to avoid Wolf's attacks and fired back at Wolf while on the ground Falco was dealing with Dark Samus.

"USE BOMBS WISELY." Futaba said as she used her hacking abilities to communicate with Fox McCloud.

"Who are you and how did you get into contact with Falco's Monitor?" Fox asked with a look of confusion as he continued to fire at Wolf's ship.

"Well you did save Anari and my friend Ryuji has never heard of your games before, so after you deal with the Big and Not so bad Wolf can you come talk to us."

"Can't you see i'm busy trying to save the world go bother someone else." Fox said as he launched a Smart Bomb as it exploded destroying Wolf's Ship sending it soaring onto the ground into a pile of wrecked cars.

"You will pay for this someday, Starfox." Wolf said crashing below the pile of wrecked cars as Fox landed the Arwing and was able to assist Falco against Dark Samus where Falco wasn't doing to well against the Phazon Clone.

"Fox it's about time you got done dealing with wolf, come on help me out against this Phazon abomination." Falco said as Dark Samus then carged up a Phazon Blast as both Fox and Falco activated their reflectors to reflect the attacks back at Dark Samus while at the same time the real Samus came and fired a Purelight Beam at Dark Samus to finish off Dark Samus.

"Your quest to defeat me as failed just like before Prime." Samus said looking at Fox and Falco. "Fox, Falco are you guys ok?" Samus asked with Concern as Pikachu also followed where in the distance watching Ann and Ryuji were in complete awe over seeing a Pikachu.

"Oh My God it's Pikachu." Ann said as she along with the rest of the Phantom thieves ran over to meet Pikachu as Fox, Falco, and Samus aimed their weapons at the Phantom Thieves while Lucas, Red, Ness, Young Link, Shulk, Robin, Lucina, Chrom, Vilalger, The Inklings, and Toon Link all approached Samus, Fox, and Falco as the three of them dropped their weapons.

"You didn't half to aim your weapons we just wanted to take a selfie with Pikachu is all." Ryuji said as Pikachu his behind Samus's leg as Ann tried to look for it behind the Bounty Hunter's leg as Samus bent down to Pet Samus and looked over at Ann and nodded as Pikacu went over to Ann as the Phantom Thief gave the Electrical Mouse Pokemon a hug.

"You are so adorable, everyone at Shujin is going to be so jealous." Ann said petting Pikachu's head as Makoto did the same.

"We should all take a group picture with Pikachu, but the question is who will take our picture?" Makoto asked as Ren took out his Phone but Ryuji stopped him.

"No way Bro, you're going to be in the picture with all of us come on." Ryuji said as Ness approached them.

"I can take your picture go ahead and gather around Pikachu." Ness said as the Phantom Thieves and Morgana all gathered around Pikachu even though Morgana was seen as a Cat it behaved itself around Pikachu, as they all did a pose together for the camera. "Now say Fuzzy Pickles." Ness said taking the picture as he gave Joker back his Phone as Pikachu went over to Red who smiled at the Pokemon.

"You've had it rough, have you Piakchu; we'll all be home soon, we need to figure out how we can make the Purelight strong enough to deafeat Daraku and destroy the Antilight." Red said petting Pikachu and Lucas did as well as both Pit and Palutena made their descent with Palutena carrying Geno's unconscious body and looking at Ness

"There you all are, Ness can you use your telepathy to contact Paula and have her play Eight Melodies and pray to the World. If she does she can bring out every last bit of Positive Emotion there is in order to fully power the Purelight in order to destroy Daraku." Palutena said as Ness knowing the situation he knows he has to contact Paula through telepathy if they have any chance of saving the world as Phantom Thief Makoto approached the Goddess of Light.

"We need to use the Phantom Thieves Phan Site and make the world believe in our existence if that happens we can convince them to give their positive energy to the Purelight so we can have a fighting chance against Daraku."Makoto said as while the Phantom Thieves stood watching the battle going on some familiar fire, ice, and lightning came attacking at the youths as the Shadow Sirens and Mage Sisters all appeared looking for payback.

"Their you brats are, we have been looking to finish you kids off, now prepare for..."Before Beldamn could finish Joker shot a bullet at Beldamn and used his Persona Arsene to attack the Shadow Siren.

"We will not allow you to over power us now take this." Joker said as Arsene's powers would be used by Joker to counter any attack with Joker using attacking with his knives and bullets as well and magic attacks against Beldam as the Shadow Siren was starting to get annoyed with her younger sister.

"Vivian, either fight or pay the Price." Beldam ordered as Vivian wasn't attacking Ann which made the blonde girl a little bit concerned.

"Are you ok, you seem to be crying, you better not be trying to trick me?" Panther said as Beldam was becoming very demanding.

"Vivian either attack that girl or face Punishment." Beldam ordered as Panther looked upset as she pointed her gun at Belddam.

"You should be ashamed of yourself punishing your sister for not following orders, you are just as corrupt as the rest of the adults in this world." Panther said as Beldam tried to use an ice attack on Panther only for her to counter with Carmen's Fire."

"AAAARRGGGHHHH, You Dare...?" Then out of nowhere Vivian had finally had enough and used her fire to attack her sister with fire. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"I'm tired of you always punishing me for anything I had nothing to do with, I am done being under your control." Vivian said as she hurled a fireball knocking her Sister Unconscious while Marilyn tried attacking her with Lightning. "Sis break free from Beldam's control, she does not care about you." Vivian said as Marilyn attempted to attack her younger sister with lightning only for Vivian to take cover and the lightning to strike Flamberge.

"What the, you dumb oaf, what were you thinking, you Shadow Sirens truly are selfish." Flamberge said as she fired back at Marilyn as Vivian took the Oppournity to attack Francisca with a fiery punch. Zan Partizanne witnessed that and tried to use her lightning powers as Fox Yusuke used his Ice Power to stop the Lightning Mage Sister from attacking Vivian.

"Time to put you on ice, now to ravage you all." Fox said taking out his gun and blasting rounds at Zan Partizzane as now the remaining members of the Shadow Sirens and Mage Sisters were now left at the mercy of the Phantom Thieves as they unleashed an all out attack to finish them off taking out more of Daraku's followers.

"We finally took out those witches, that was for Sojiro." Futaba said as Ren placed his fingers on his Chin.

"Could it be possible that Daraku's Antilight Army could now be seen as useless since we've helped reforged the Purelight and now Daraku now has no need for any of these other enemies?" Ren inferred as the others all looked rather shocked knowing that could be true. Meanwhile Donkey Kong was engaged in battle on top of a rooftop with King K. Rool.

"I will defeat you once and for all Kong. and Rule your Island and Banana Hoarde.

"The very Island you destroyed and killed Cranky, Candy, and Funky; you will pay for that you Tyrant." Donkey Kong said exchaning fists with the Kremling King as K. Rool tossed his crown at Donkey Kong and then fired a cannonball at Donkey Kong knocking him off the roof but DK was able to hold onto a ledge with K. Rool standing over him.

"Tell Cranky and the rest of those dead Furballs I said Hello." K. Rool said pointing his cannon at Donkey Kong that is until DK started to hear the voice of Cranky.

"DONKEY KONG; are you really going to let that lizard defeat you, get up and fight." the voice of Cranky said trying to motivate his grandson into continuing to fight K. Rool until some projectile nailed Donkey Kong off the Roof before Banjo-Kazooie swooped in and saved DK as the Bear, Bird, and Ape safely landed on the ground as a very obnoxious laugh can be heard.

"Bear and Bird always getting in my way; revenge I have been waiting for to this very day." Gruntilda said as she began firing projectiles at Banjo and Donkey Kong but missed as the Bear and Ape avoided the Witch's attack.

"Come on Banjo, let's egg this Witch." Kazooie said as Banjo hoisted Kazooie over his shoulder as Kazooie began firing grenade eggs at Gruntilda. As Banjo-Kazooie were firing grenade eggs at Grunty who was trying to avoid the eggs on her broomstick. King K. Rool came dropping down from above and fired cannonballs at Banjo as Donkey Kong took out his Coconut gun and blasted coconuts at King K. Rool.

"Grunty's power has been enhanced by the Antilight; destroying the Bear and Bird is how I shall end this fight." Gruntilda said as she conjured up a spell made of antilight which nailed Banjo sending him down as Gruntilda continued her attack.

"Get up and fight punk, You've beaten the Witch Twice you can beat her again." said a militant voice as Banjo-Kzooie recognized it.

"We defeated her three times Jamjars, but Nuts and Bolts don't count I think..."

"It doesn't matter, Lord Jiggywiggy is adding his power to the Purelight to help you." Jamjars said as Purelight began to surround both Banjo and Kazooie.

"Use the power of the Purelight to defeat the Witch and then use your power to finish off Daraku for good. Now behold the power of the Great JiggyWiggy." JiggyWiggy said as a bright light blasted out of a jigsaw puzzle piece shaped platform and merged itself with the power of the Purelight which caught the attention of Daraku.

"This vile Purelight, stop with these positive emotions." Daraku said as he continued to try to fight off the Purelight while Donkey Kong and Banjo continued to fight King . Rool and Gruntilda respectively.

"Donkey Kong, use the Crystal Coconuts and blast that Crocodile back to the stone age." Cranky's spirit said as Donkey Kong looked at the Crystal Coconuts handed to him as they were shining with the power of the Purelight. As Donkey Kong loaded up his Coconut Gun with the Purelight Powered Crystal Coconuts; King K. Rool began firing Cannonballs at the Ape's Direction.

"Time to finish you off Donkey Kong." King K. Rool said as he fired another cannonball only for a bright Purelight Powered Crystal Coconut countered K. Rool's Cannonball which began to blind the Kremling King. "ARRRGHHHHH!"

"See Ya Later, Alligator." Donkey Kong said as he fired a Purelight Coconut at King K. Rool followed by a massive Punch sending the Kremling King Skyward.

"The Large Crocodile failed to stop the furry ape, Now onto furry bear which I hate." Gruntilda said charging up an evil spell made of Antilight only to get hit by an egg made of Purelight which hit her on the face and knocked her off of her Broomstick.

"Time to burn this Witch, Banjo." Kazooie said as Kazooie fired another Purelight Egg at Grunty sending her off the Rooftop.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH Not Again." Grunty said falling into a nearby Sewer manhole.

"Well life sure stinks for Grunty." Banjo said as Diddy Kong on his jetpack came to greet them.

"That was Awesome Donkey Kong...Banjo is that you it's been years since we last hung out on Timber Island."

"Hey why wasn't I invited?" Kazooie asked pecking at Banjo as Donkey Kong looked into the sky.

"Hey it's best if we all catch up after we destroy Daraku." Donkey Kong said as Diddy, Banjo, and Kazooie all nodded as they joined all of the others who were discussing the Plan to enhance the Purelight as they would be greeted by Pit.

"Banjo, Kazooie, Diddy, Donkey Kong over here." Pit said getting Banjo, Kazooie, Donkey, and Diddy Kong over in their direction as they were talking about their plans to bring the world together to strengthen the Purelight.

"That's good to know, do we have a plan?" Banjo asked as Ryuji noticed Banjo's Shorts, Diddy's Hat and Tee, and Donkey Kong's Neck Tie as he nudged Futaba slightly.

"Hey Futaba are you seeing this Animals all wearing Human Clothes, maybe you can write a fanfiction about this oh Yusuke maybe you can make art of it."

"Ryuji don't be an idiot." Yusuke said as Kazooie slightly pecked Ryuji in the head.

"Ow what the hell." Ryuji said rubbing the back of his head.

"This guy looks like the son of Canary Mary don't you think, Banjo? By the way this boy smells like sweaty Gorilla Feet." Kazooie asked as Morgana laughed and approached Kazooie.

"That's funny, though I prefer Cordial Blonde Monkey and by the way his feet makes a Gorilla's smell like flowers." Morgana said as Ryuji slapped Morgana.

"Not funny and by the way Ren's Feet smell just as bad if not worse than mine." Ryuji said as Ren looked down at his boots.

"Well you're sort of not wrong their Ryuji I mean we do train together so that makes sense." Ren said as Palutena shined a light in everyone's direction to get their attention.

"Guys cut it out, stop arguing about furies and sweaty Gorilla Feet because that's what Pit's smells like." Palutena said as Pit began to scoff.

"HEY, THEY DO NOT!" cried Pit as Palutena continued to shine her light.

"Quiet Pit and everyone, we need to give the Universe Hope and send their Positivity to make the Purelight Powerful. Now Ness go and contact Paula, Phantom Thieves, hack every computer and make yourselves known to the world. We half to do this or otherwise Daraku will destroy us all." Palutena said as Pit looked at Geno's unconscious Body.

"We half to hope for a miracle at this point, otherwise we have lost, I really wish there was something we could do to fight Daraku, or to help Geno, but what?" Pit said as Ness began to close his eyes to contact Paula Polestar using telepathy.

"Paula it's me Ness, please ask everyone to make a wish and that wish can defeat Daraku once and for all." Ness said as Paula was surprised at the thought of hearing from a Ness once again.

"Sure Ness I will let Jeff, Poo and the rest of the world know. Students please make a wish, My friend Ness has asked me to ask everyone to make a wish, a wish that can destroy this monster and bring peace to our world." Paula said as her students were watching the events on tv as they all began to make their voices known with their wish as Daraku continued to cover the skies with Antilight but beams of Purelight began to break through the darkness.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Daraku shouted as beams of Purelight began to shine out the Antilight as Daraku began to look angry "CURSE YOU PURELIGHT HEROES, I WILL DESTROY...ALL OF YOU!" Daraku said as he began firing massive blasts of Antilight all over the city With Daraku's Rage starting to destroy Buildings and crumble streets and try to push back the Purelight.

"Lady Palutena it appears that Daraku's now showing Rage and is starting to destroy the City in an attempt to destroy us all, what will we do?" Pit asked as A blast of Antilight was Coming their way as Palutena and Pit carried Geno and tried to escape the destruction being caused by Daraku's Rage.

"Palutena, can you hear me it's Zelda, I will make a wish on the Triforce to try and find a way for them to give us more power in stopping Daraku." Zelda said as a smile formed on Palutena's Face.

"Excellent Zelda, please hurry Daraku is on a rampage." Palutena said as Pit began to hear heavy machinery somewhere.

"Lady Palutena can you hear that?" Pit asked as several Tanks and Helicopters appeared as Pit and Palutena looked shocked.

"That's the Millitary, it looks like they are assisting us, we better get out of their way...It's Snake and that Zombie killer Chris Redfield, they really brought the cavalry." Palutena said as Snake and Chris approached Pit, Palutena, and the unconscious Geno as the two men saluted them.

"Miss Palutena it is an honor to work alongside a Goddess, Snake here told me about this Purelight, which is why we would like to request a fraction of the Purelight's Power so we can blow that bastard Daraku and the rest of these monsters straight to Hell where they belong." Chris said as the Shadow Queen had returned to assist Bowser in destroying Mario

"You will never free your Princess, let's go Bowsie let's squash this Plumber and his friends." The Shadow Queen said as Giga Bowser and destroyed most of the tanks as he looked over at the Shadow Queen and Mario until a Light Arrow came from out of nowhere and struck Giga Bowser in the face as Zelda appeared with a Bow and Light Arrows.

Mario I will handle Peach, do what you can to defeat Bowser." Zelda said that is until the building that Zelda was standing on the rooftop of, was destroyed by Ganon's Swords, as Zelda looked at Ganon. "Link where are you?" Zelda said as Ganon began approaching her.

"HAHAHAHAHA he's weak, you're mine now, Princess Zelda." Ganon said as Young Link saw this and took out a Mask as Ness knew what he was about to do.

Both Ness and Young Link made their way towards where Link's Descendant was struggling against Ganon as the two began talking.

"So do you think you could find a way to defeat Ganon considering you couldn't because of your child body?" Ness asked as Young Link took out the Fierce Deity Mask.

"There's one way I can help, i'm sorry but I must put this mask on one last time and finish what was started during my journey through time, in the meantime go help my descendant." Young Link said placing the Fierce Deity Mask on his face and transforming into Oni Link as he fired a laser at Ganon's Tail as Ness approached Link and began to use PSI Heal on Link.

"Kid what are you doing here, get out of here before Ganon kills you."

"I'm not afraid of Ganon I have fought with evil alien menaces before, just relax; i'm trying to heal you." Ness said as he used PSI Healup to heal his battle wounds.

"Kid you must really be a very talented Kid to know how to heal my wounds like that because I feel much better; but who is that fighting Ganon?" Link asked Ness as he looked up at the Oni form of Link using his lasers to weaken Ganon as Villager was dropping bowling balls on Ganon's Head.

"That is my best friend, your ancestor the Hero of Time who was sent back in time by Zelda after defeating Ganon but never became a hero because he told the King of Ganondorf's plan and Ganondorf was sent to the Twilight Realm." Ness told him as Oni Link had brought Ganon down to the ground. However Young Link removed the Fierce Deity Mask off of his face reverting back to his normal form.

"I left home to find my friend Navi, I left behind what made me a hero and undid my adventures in time, but now I have the chance to do what I could only do in the future." Young Link said as he took his Bow out and loaded a light arrow in the holster and looked to Ness, as the psychic boy nodded. "Darunia, Noboru, Ruto, Rauru, Impa, Saria." Young Link said as tears came down his eyes. "Malon, Kafei, Anju, everyone in Termina and Hyrule but most importantly both Zelda and Navi I miss all of you and I do hope we can all be reunited." Young Link said as he fired a light arrow which was now powered up by the Purelight.

"Same with me and my family and friends. Paula, Jeff, Poo, Tracie, Mom, Dad, and King. I will be home soon please have plenty of steak waiting for me. PK FLASH!" Ness said as Ness's PK Flash made contact with Young Link's Light Arrow which were both purified by the Purelight as the attack struck Ganon in the head as Ganon began to shriek in pain.

"Now's my chance. Time to finish this." Link said as he ran over towards Ganon, leaped into the air wielding the Master Sword as a bolt of lightning struck the Sword adding to it's divine power as Link took the Master Sword into Ganon's Head finishing off the King of Darkness. "It's over now Ganon." Link said as Young Link and Ness gave a thumbs up to Link, a friendship Heart landed by Ganon's unconscious body

"Ness this may be the only way for me to stop Ganon whatever happens we will always be friends; keep in contact with Paula." Young Link said as he placed the Fierce Diety Mask on his face and transformed into an 8 Foot Tall like Deity and went over to confront Ganon as the Phantom Thieves all looked shocked.

"For Real that Peter Pan version of Link just put on a mask and turned him into a Giant." Ryuji said in shock as Link began to fire some lasers from his Double Helix Weapon at Ganon's Tail causing Ganon to fall to the streets as Zelda took out her Bow and fired a light arrow at Ganon which did major damage to the Evil King as Zelda threw a Friendship Heart at Ganon's remains as she then looked at the Link who had appeared and had a lock of shock.

"Wait this form is different, but I think I heard the stories; you're the Fierce Deity?" Zelda asked as Ness approached her.

"So this is the power of the Fierce Deity, good to know that you were able to use it's power to help me take down Ganon." Zelda said only to be blasted by a projectile from Zant as Link tried to hit Zant with his lasers only to also get tangled by Majora's vine like arms and swung around and thrown into a nearby building.

"Finally, I shall put an end to you and your heroism and destroy you once and for all Hero of Time." Majora said as some strange tentacles than appeared from what appeared to be the fused Shadows as Link recovered to see Midna fighting Majora.

"We meet again, look I will handle Majora, go back out there and help the others and together we can all put an end to Daraku." Midna said pushing Majora back as Oni Link took a moment to fire several lasers from his sword on Majora as Midna would use her magic to teleport herself and Majora away from the City with Oni Link looking on confused but also realizes he now found himself confronting the Usurper King of Twilight known as Zant..

"I will destroy you Zant." Young Link said firing lasers at Zant only for Zant to teleport and hit Young Link with Projectiles, but Young Link was able to avoid them.

"Annoying child that power can only do so much, now hold still and let me kill you." Zant said as he charged at Young Link with his blades but the Fierce Deity was able to counter with his Sword Lasers and struck Zant in the with his powerful laser attacks as the Twilight King began to shriek in pain. "AAAAAAAHHHHH you miserable child I will destroy you."

"No Zant, you will be the one who shall be destroyed. Young Link said as Zant then began spinning in circles coming at the Fierce Diety like a Link would dodge Zant's whirlwind and struck with another laser at Zant as the Twilight King was shrieking around. As the Fierce Deity looked ready ready to finish off Zant. Then Midna appeared with Majora's Mask and dropped it on the ground as Zant looked at it in shock.

"Lord Majora, no this can't be your fate again. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MIDNA." Zant said as he threw off his Helmet and put Majora's Mask on his face as Zant then started to attack Midna. I now have Majora's Power and will destroy you Midna."

"Zant you really are insane, I destroyed his body and turned him back into a mask, it's just a prop now." Midna said as all of a sudden a bright light began to shine which also caught the attention of Young Link who was still wearing the Fierce Deity Mask however Young Link had a feeling that he knew what was going on with the Triforce and Zelda and felt a strange feeling as he removed the Fierce Deity Mask as Ness ran over to help Young Link.

"Hey Link what happened?" asked Ness, as the Psychic made his way towards Young Link's direction.

"Zelda made a wish on the Triforce to make the Purelight stronger and wait something is going on." Young Link said as he found himself back in the Lost Woods with Saria.

"Saria is that really you?" Link asked as Saria smiled at him and then hugged him.

"This is just a vision of me created by the Purelight, I miss you Link, ever since the day you left the forest to save Hyrule from Ganondorf and then ended up being sent back in time only to leave again to find Navi and ended up in a strange land called Termina., please come home after you defeat Daraku." Saria said as soon she faded and Link found himself in Hyrule Castle as another Link and Zelda appeared to be talking together.

"Link thank you so much for saving Hyrule from Ganondorf, Zant, and the Twili; I am a little sad that we had to say goodbye to Midna. Hey Link did the spirit of the Hero's Shade assist you?" Zelda asked as Link nodded as Young Link started to cry as he saw a vision of himself as the Hero's Shade. Young Link then snapped back into reality as Ness looked at Young Link who was starting to cry.

"Hey Link are you ok?" Ness asked as he tried to run over to talk to Young Link only to find himself at home sitting at his dinner table with his mother and his sister Tracy.

"Link. who's Link?" asked Ness's mother as Ness looked at his mother, shocked to see he was back at home.

"Mom is that you, Tracy too?" Ness asked as Ness's mother smiled.

"Yes but in spirit. Ness we really miss you and want you to come home now and have some steak." Ness's mother said as Ness smiled.

"I would love some steak mom, but we're fighting this evil monster named Daraku who is 10 times worse than Giygas, believe me, i'll be home soon, I promise." Ness said as he snapped back into reality as both he and Young Link looked confused but teary eyed.

"It appears that the power of the Purelight took you back to your homes and made you think of those closest to you, using it as motivation to destroy Daraku, by adding your memories of home, your family, and those you love to add a brighter shine to the Purelight. Just look above you." Midna said as Young Link and Ness looked to the sky at the Purelight which was starting to get Brighter.

"This is amazing." Ness said as he and Young Link along with all of the others approached them looking at how the sky was getting brighter because of the power of the Purelight and with that Young Link was able to infuse the Purelight into arrows and fire one into Zant who was struggling to wear Majora's Mask as he then took the Great Fairy's Sword and lunged it into Zant killing the Usurper King and causing Majora's Mask to fall off of his face.

"PK FIRE!" Ness said using his PK Fire ability to burn Majora's Mask setting it ablaze. "We did it Link." Ness said as he and Young Link gave eachother a High Five to celebrate, until Ridley came at their direction blasting fireballs as Samus and Pikachu appeared next to the two boys. "Miss Samus, Pikachu what's going on?"

"I'm going to finish off Ridley once and for all, did you two want to help?" Samus said as she dodged Ridley's fireballs as Ness and Young Link nodded together as they charged at Ridley.

"PK FIRE!" Ness shouted as he fired PK Fire at Ridley as Young Link fired a Fire Arrow at Ridley as Ridley turned his attention to them and fired fireballs at them while Samus fired some missiles at Ridley.

"I'm going to destroy you Ridley for what you did to my parents." Samus said as she continued to fire Missiles only for Ridley to use his claw to pierce through Samus's metallic armor and and ram her through the wall of a nearby skyscraper as Pikachu dashed over to save Samus.

"PIIIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUU!" shouted Pikachu as a bolt of lightning struck Ridley as Ness used that as an advantage to bring down Ridley even more.

"PK THUNDER!" Ness shouted concentrating a bolt of lighting directed at Ridley who was still under attack by Pikachu's electricity as Samus was freed as she then aimed her arm cannon at Ridley.

"This is for my parents." Samus said as she saw flashbacks of her parents along with her fallen comrades Ian and Adam Malkovich, and the Baby Metroid as Samus finally blasted what looked like a Purelight Enhanced Beam at Ridley while Young Link fired a Light arrow which made contact with Ridley, as the Dragon fell unconscious on to the streets below. Samus regrouped with Pikachu, Ness, and Young Link as they then saw the Belmonts and Bayonetta fighting with Dracula. "Let's go take out Dracula."

"Good thing I brought some Garlic Food, let's do this." Ness said as the Belmonts were using their weapons on Dracula with Bayonetta firing Bullets at the Vampire Lord.

"Begone Demon." Richter said tossing his crucifix at Dracula as the Vampire continued spitting fireball as Bayonetta fired off rounds. Then a plate of garlic pasta hit Dracula which caused Dracula to stop his attack.

"It looks like two kids have come to stop Dracula, I hope they realize the dangers of what they are doing." Simon said as Young Link fired a light arrow at Dracula which caused the mutated Vampire to moan in agony. "That one boy in the red cap has psychic abilities like that other one with blonde hair and that one in green looks like a younger version of that Link guy." Simon said as he took out a bottle of Holy Water and nodded with Richter as the Belmonts tossed bottles of Holy Water at Dracula.

"Well I think I should finish the job here against blood breath." Bayonetta said as she summoned a demon to devour Dracula and sent it with it to the Inferno realm finishing off Dracula. "That should take care of Dracula." Bayonetta said as she winked at Richter while the Belmonts thanked Young Link and Ness.

"Thank You kids for helping us defeat Dracula." Richter said patting Young Link's head as the young Hero of Time smiled

"We can't celebrate yet there is still Daraku we need to deal with." Young Link said as The Shadow Queen then emerged to attack Young Link with a Shadow Ball.

"You think you was able to defeat Majora. Well now let's see you take down..." Before the Shadow Queen could finsih Mewtwo appeared and fired more Psychic Blast as Young Link and Ness were able to avoid as the Young Hero of Time took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Healing toward's Mewtwo which caught Mewtwo's attention as soon a light began to surround the genetically cloned Pokemon.

"That song." Mewtwo said as he saw a vision of a girl named Amber. "This girl Amber, I think I remember a scientist named Dr. Fuji wanted to create a cure after he lost his daughter...wait what is this?" Mewtwo than sees a vision of himself and Mew in battle with eachother until a boy wearing a red and white cap with a green symbol on it, a black t shirt, a blue vest, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers followed by a Pikachu came to stop the battle. Only to get blasted, however the tears of crying Pokemon and clone Pokemon revived the boy as he hugged his Pikachu. Mewtwo than snapped back to his senses as he stretched his hand in front of the Shadow Queen. "I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant, it is what you do with the gift of life determines who you are." Mewtwo said as purelight began to surround him as he blasted a psychic orb at the Shadow Queen.

"Oh Mario, we will be together forever and a happily ever after." said the voice of Princess Peach who was in a garden with Mario thinking about their and their upcoming wedding and becoming King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I was just reborn in this world." The Shadow Queen said in agony as Mario took notice and ran over and delivered a solid jumping kick to the Queen's spirit as she would be obliterated by the Purelight and be expelled from Princess Peach's body, as the Princess fell unconscious into Mario's Arms.

Peach...Peach please wake up it's Mario." Mario said as Peach started to slowly open her eyes.

"Mario." The Princess said as she hugged Mario as Giga Bowser's Footsteps could be heard only for Sonic to come out of nowhere and delivered a devastating kick in Super Form.

"I got your back Mario we may have been rivals in the past but after competing in the Olympics together I must say i'm excited for this chance to fight alongside you." Sonic said as Shadow also came towards Sonic until a heart fell to the street near a street light as Sonic looked up and saw Kirby above him. "Shadow it's time to see the light." Sonic said as he tossed the heart shaped gem which shined in Purelight towards Shadow's Direction.

"What is this? Shadow said as he fell to the ground as Sonic dashed towards him. "It's a friendship heart, Shadow please I know you are not evil and I gave you this heart so we can all fight together and finish off Daraku." Sonic said as Shadow was panting while giving the thumbs up to Kirby as the two Hedgehogs continued to battle, meanwhile Kirby was looking towards Sonic; King Dedede came from behind with his hammer knocking Kirby into a brick wall.

"HARHARHAR!" You think this is over yet Kirby I don't...GAH" Meta-Knight took his sword and slashed at King Dedede. "Meta-Knight, so you want to fight?"

"I'm here to show you the Purelight." Said Meta-Knight pulling a Friendship Heart out of his wing.

"I'll squash you Meta-Knight." Said Dedede running towards Meta-Knight as the knight vanished but appeared from behind and threw the Heart at Dedede.

"Witness the power of the Purelight." Meta-Knight said as a Heart touched Dedede and shined a bright light at the Dreamland King as he looked over at Meta-Knight who was helping Kirby up.

"So this is what the Purelight feels like?" Dedede asked as some crescent blades came spinning in their direction from Marx, as the creature giggled.

"Marx, it's time for you to see the Light." Meta-Knight said as he flew over and began attacking Marx with his sword while Kirby and King Dedede attacked it with their hammers. Marx then began to attack with multicolored orbs as the Inklings started to fire their ink at Marx.

"Them Kids are firing Ink at Marx, I don't understand how that can work." Dedede said hammering Marx, until Marx opened a portal made of Antilight to suck everyone up in it. As Kirby, Dedede, Meta-Knight, and The Inklings struggled to free themselves from the Portal; Yoshi would drop down and land a Yoshi Slam onto Marx as well as toss an Egg at Marx which caused the portal to disappear freeing Kirby and the others.

"Thanks Yoshi, did you clear your name from committing Tax Fraud?" Dedede asked as Kirby then tosed a Friendship Heart at Marx as a bright light would shine around the creature as Marx would transform back into an innocent creature that would stand on a rolling ball as it hugged Kirby.

"That's very cute, but we need to finish off Daraku, but first we need to help Mario and Link against Bowser and Ganondorf." Meta-Knight said as Giga Bowser recovered from the attack by Sonic as he looked enraged at Mario for helping Peach recover after destroying the Shadow Queen.

"She's coming back with me Bowser, she is my Queen and not your's it's about time we finish this battle once and for all, Bowser." Mario said as he picked up a star as bright multicolored lights surrounded him as Mario charged towards Bowser and delivered a number of devastating punches to Bowser followed by a jumping uppercut sending the Koopa King airborne. Mario then grabbed Bowser by the tail and swung him in circles midair into a nearby lightning rod as Mario took out his Ultra Hammer. Lightning than struck the hammer as Mario would slam the Hammer on Bowser with Lightning making contact with Bowser and electrocuted the Koopa King as Mario then feel down in exhaustion with the others helping Mario to his feet.

"Mario is Bowser, Dead?" asked Luigi who looked concern as Kirby came by and threw a friendship heart to Bowser's unconscious body as Mario rose to his feet and the others to be met with Link and the others

"Are you ready to finish this battle with Daraku?" Mario asked as Link nodded as Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Fox, Falco, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Young Link, Ness, Marth, Ike, Meta-Knight, Lucas, Red the Pokemon Trainer, The Inklings, The Villager, Pit, Palutena, Rosalina, Sonic, Mega Man, Banjo-Kazooie, Peach, Zelda, Daisy, Luigi, Solid Snake, Chris Redfield, Cloud Strife, Shulk, Robin, Lucina, Chrom, Corrin, Ryu, Ken, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Bayonetta, Simon, Richter Belmont, and The Phantom Thieves all stood ready to battle Daraku as Daraku was absorbing Antilight Power.

"Do you honestly think defeating those weaklings would weaken my power; all I did was use all of them and now that they have served my purpose, I now have their Antilight Power in me and will destroy all of you. Look round you, your Gods are weak from my power and I defeated all of you before but now it's time for me to finish all of you off for good and recreate reality to how it should have been; with only the Antilight." Daraku said until a shot was fired at Daraku as everyone all turned around to see where it came from as a man wearing Green Armor with a Helmet and Orange Visor appeared.

"Do you know that guy Samus?" Fox asked as Samus shook her head.

"No I have never seen him in the Galactic Federation." Samus said as Banjo-Kazooie approached them.

"We may have an idea who that is." Banjo said as the man in the Green Armor took out another weapon.

"The name is Master Chief. I have done battle with the Alien Group known as the Covenant on Halo for years but now I have come to fight this Universal Threat known as Daraku." Master Chief said as he looked at Mario and the others. "So you must be the world famous Mario? Banjo told me all about you, it's great to finally team up with you; let's destroy this demon once and for all." Master Chief said as all of the heroes charged towards Daraku.

The Final Showdown with Daraku will happen next time.

To Be Concluded.


	17. Chapter 16: Endgame, Game Over

Chapter 16: Endgame, Game Over

It was a beautiful sunny day, everything was perfect, the sun shinning over the sky, children playing and most people going about their business as a voice could be heard.

"Oh, it's such a perfect day, I'm glad I spent it with you, Oh, such a perfect day, You just keep me hanging on, You just keep me hanging on." Then all of a sudden static began to interfere with the beautiful picture and interrupted the singing voice with the symbol of the Phantom Thieves.

"Hello world, is there anyone out there still alive well if you are than please give us a sign and believe in our existance on the Phan Site because with your support, the world will be saved from Daraku. So what are you Waiting For?" Joker asked as Oracle aimed the Camera at Daraku who was now ready to do battle with Mario and Link.

"Did you also notice the world famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Super Mario, The Hero of Hyrule Link, we are fighting along side them, please believe in us because we all need a miracle if we all want to win this fight against Daraku." Skull said as people all over the world began to make their voice heard in regards to the Phantom Thieves.

"The Phantom Thieves never killed Okumuru it was Shido all along so he could become Prime Minister."

"We're sorry Phantom Thieves, please save us from Daraku."

"I'm so scared, please save the World."

The voices all said as Joker looked at his friends with determination.

"My friends are you ready to battle together for the last time, whatever happens we will fight together as one." Joker said as Skull had tears in his eyes as Joker placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Ryuji what's wrong?"

"Ren, i'm a little scared but at the same time i'm just emotional because if we die I just want to let you know Ren that I love you very much, you are my best friend in the whole world and that I will always be the angel that watches over you and protects you." Ryuji said as tears also streamed down Joker's eyes as well.

"Ryuji that's very touching and you're right you are my best friend and we have fought alongside eachother and you always have my back and protect me from danger, are you an Angel just like that Pit guy?" Ren asked as Ryuji hugged Ren.

"I'm your angel, best friend, and most importantly your brother all in one. Oh and i'm sorry for saying your feet smelled like a sweaty gorilla's." Skull said as Joker laughed.

"It's no problem, believe me Sojiro is always spraying fabreeze every time I take my shoes off so it's no big deal that bird and Morgana said the same about your's." Joker said as Skull laughed about it.

"HAHAHA you're right bro sweaty gorilla feet bros for life." Ryuji said as the rest of the Phantom Thieves would join in.

"You guys gave me the courage to stand up to Kamoshida, and change the hearts of every asshole that has done us wrong." Ann said with tears.

"I wish I knew Madarame better and that he wasn't an abusive conman who took me in; but now I have a family and that's with you guys." Yusuke said trying to look more tougher than the rest of his friends.

"You guys helped me once again grow closer with my sister and most importantly grow closer with you guys, we're all in this together." Makoto said also trying not to cry.

"You guys helped me overcome grief and to finally embrace the outside world because that's what mom would have wanted, and I feel like her angel is watching over us as we save the world from an evil demon god that's full of hatred and malice." Futuaba said with tears in her eyes.

"My father's heart became distorted and I just wanted him to stop and to treat everyone fairly but Shido murdered him and blamed us for it, this fight will be dedicated to my father and we will win this and see the sun rise once again." Haru said as the group of teens all gathered in a hug as a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey Kids, mind if I join you guys?" said the voice of Sojiro as the Phantom Thieves all saw their caretaker now back on his feet after being injured by the attack from Daraku's forces.

"Sojiro, you should go find shelter you shouldn't be out here where it's dangerous." Joker said as Sojiro placed a hand on his foster son's shoulder.

"Kid, if you and your friends all die trying to save the world I just want to say i'm proud of you, I know I was hard on you in the beginning but you truly have matured and that you and your friends were all fighting for a cause and that was to show these Dictator Adults that Oppression has no place in society and that humans should be allowed to have free will and if there is one thing the world really needs and that is free will from this monster." Sojiro said looking in the sky at Daraku as Mario and Link and many other heroes of Nintendo stood ready for battle against the Antilight Demon God Daraku.

"HAHAHAHA do you really think you can defeat me; I destroyed all of you before and I will destroy you again." Daraku said as he began to fire blasts of Antilight at the Heroes but the power of the Purelight would shield the others as Mario took a feather and wore a cape and flew over with fists surrounded in flames as he began to send a fury of punches at Daraku.

"You are going to pay for everything that you have done Daraku." Mario said as he delivered a number of punches to Daraku as Daraku grabbed Mario and threw him into a nearby skyscraper.

"Time to see the Purelight and allow it to shine the light and purge your evil heart." Link said as he fired a light arrow at Daraku and then started slashing his sword at Daraku.

"Time for you to meet your maker, Hero of Hyrule Daraku said as he delivered a devastating punch to Link sending him into a nearby rooftop as Fox, Falco, Samus, and Captain Falcon all used their ship to fire at Daraku.

"Time for a little payback, let's do this for Peppy." Fox said firing lasers at Daraku only for Daraku to use his power to bring a rain of asteroids onto the city to attack the Space Warriors.

"What the heck, everyone shoot the Asteroids." Falco said as Samus fired through the asteroids to fire at Daraku with Captain Falcon also looking to attack as Samus appeared on his monitor.

"Douglas go look for Mario and Link we can't let them die." Samus said as Captain Falcon flew over to the rubble where Mario's body laid unconscious as Captain Falcon rushed over to him.

"Mario, Mario please be ok we need you." Captain Falcon said as he looked down at Mario as his overalls and shirt were torn to pieces and Mario was covered in bruises as the plumber was coughing up blood.

"We can't beat him." Mario said as Captain Falcom took out green mushroom and handed it into Mario.

"We're not giving up, we have the power of the Purelight and we can and we will defeat Daraku." Captain Falcon said as he helped Mario up to his feet as Luigi charged at Daraku now wearing a Cape and flew over to attack Daraku.

"NO LUIGI!" Mario shouted as he looked at Yoshi and jumped on Yoshi's Back to run as fast he could to Luigi's aid as Daraku was still distracted by Fox, Falco, and Samus's onslaught despite asteroids still raining down on them.

"Annoying Creatures I will crush all of you." Daraku said as he continued to try to rain asteroids on DFox and Falco who was struggling to avoid the asteroids, that is until some psychic force came and threw it right back at Daraku.

"PK STARSTORM!" Ness shouted sending those meteorites right back at Daraku as Young Link helped his descendant back up to his feet.

"Come on you have the strength of every hero from the bloodline we can all do this." Young Link said as both himself and his adult descendant both aimed their bows and fired Purelight Arrows at Daraku.

"GAAAAHHHH, that's it I will destroy every one of you all." Daraku said as he punched Falco's Ship sending it flying.

"FALCO!" Fox said as he flew as fast as he could to Falco's Arwing which was making a crash landing in the streets below as Pit swooped in and took a hold of Falco's ship with every bit of strength he can muster up.

"What the...You're that Angel, Pit."

"Yeah I couldn't let someone as awesome as you get destroyed, Falco." Pit said as he gently landed Falco to the ground with Fox also descending to the streets below.

"Falco are you ok?" Fox asked as Falco got out of his ship.

"I'm fine, but we need to get back out there and defeat Daraku." Falco said as Pit began to hear Palutena call to him.

"Pit, summon the lightning Chariot and attack Daraku." Palutena said as Pit nodded.

"LIGHTNING CHARIOT!" Pit shouted as two Pegasuses came galloping in his direction as Pit jumped on and took control of them. "Attack Daraku, come on we can do this, and may the power of the Purelight lead the way." Pit said taking the reins of the Lightning Chariot which surrounded itself in Purelight going full force at Daraku nailing the Demon and causing it's defenses to fall.

"WHAT THE; YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT ANGEL!" Daraku said as he tried firing Antilight Projectiles at Pit. Pit tried his best to doge them but would be nailed by one only for Pit to be saved by Dark Pit.

"Pittoo, but I kicked you down the Sewer."

"You did, it made me realize I serve no one including you Daraku." Dark Pit said as Daraku looked very angry.

"You traitor, I will soak in your blood." Daraku said as he tossed a projectile at Dark Pit's direction but Dark Pit countered using electroshock as Pit aimed an arrow at Daraku.

"Let's do this Pittoo, we fight together or die together." Pit said as Dark Pit scoffed at his light counterpart.

"Well looks like I don't have a choice, let's do this." Dark Pit said as Bayonetta stepped in and began firing rounds at Daraku.

"Normally I don't fight along side angels but in this event, we're all fighting for tomorrow against Daraku." Bayonetta said as he wicked weaves would transform into large fists to attack Daraku while Pit and Dark Pit fired arrows at Daraku. Then several ink like missiles rained down on Daraku as the Inklings fired their Ink at Daraku.

"We're not going to let you destroy the world Daraku, we won't let that happen, now to so totally splat you." The Inkling said firing at Daraku as Villager came flying at Daraku in a Loid Rocket.

"ENOUGH, I will destroy every last one of you." Daraku said unleashing a wave of Antilight which crumbled streets and buildings around him and lead to an earthquake for those standing on the ground causing most of the fighters to lose their balance. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, I cannot be destroyed, but all of you can."

"Now." Said Snake as he was seen on his radio contacting someone as a Satellite Orbiting around the Antilight covered Earth fired beams of Purelight down to Earth and struck Daraku. "Hey you, Chris Redfield. do you have the Rocket Launchers ready?"

"Ready, let's blow this bastard to hell." Chris said as he and Snake both fired rocket launchers at Daraku's direction.

"You Military think you're strong enough to defeat me, you can never defeat me." Daraku said as he attempted to fire an Antilight Projectile at their direction only for Samus to aim her Arm Cannon at Daraku and fired a charged light beam, blasting at Daraku. "I'm supposed to be the strongest being in existance; I am a Demon God; how is this possible?"

"As long as we are united, we will never give up until you are purged from existence, Daraku." Samus said as she continued to fire light beams at the Demon God.

"Well then How about I turn all of you against each other?" Daraku said as he tried to use some of his dark magic only to get struck by two swords in the air by both Ike and Chrom.

GREAT AETHER" Shouted Ike as Marth took his Falchion and slashed at Daraku.

"I will crush you Swordsmen. GAAAAAH!" Daraku shouted as Meta-Knight suddenly struck Daraku with his Sword. "You will pay for that, Knight." Daraku said as Roy then came and surrounded his blade with flames and struck Daraku with it. "That's it." Daraku said as he tried to summon Asteroids to strike down the fighters until they glowed with light and struck Daraku.

"PK STARSTORM!" Lucas shouted as he struck Daraku with asteroids as Red summoned Squirttle, Ivysaur, and Charizard.

"TRIPLE FINISH!" Red shouted as Squirtle used Hydro Pump, Ivysaur used Solar Beam, and Charizard transformed into Mega Charizard X and used Fire Blast as the attacks all struck Daraku.

"Hey Daraku, you may think you're stronger than us, but here is the thing; Red is my best friend, we travel the world in search of Pokemon to make friends, Pokemon are our friends; that is the thing as long as our hearts are full of love, than we will be stronger than your hatred and evil, Daraku." Lucas said as he and Red placed their arms around eachother's shoulders.

I HATE THAT WORD, I WILL DESTROY THE BOTH OF YOU BRATS." Daraku said as he tried to blast an Antilight Projectile at the two boys until two psychic blasts struck Daraku as Mewtwo appeared. "YOU TRAITOR!"

"These two showed me the error of my ways and what it means to have a heart and emotion; things an abomination like you will never have Daraku."Mewtwo said as he transformed into Mega Mewtwo Y and flew over to use his psychic abilities to attack Daraku.

"I will put you in the ground, Mewtwo for your treason." Daraku said as he would try to fire Antilight Projectiles at Mewtwo but Mewtwo would counter with Psychic Blasts as the attacks would explode with eachother on contact.

Meanwhile watching all of this chaos unfold was a boy with brown hair, a white t shirt, a red hooded jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers who was talking to a Pikachu wearing a Brown Hat drinking a cup of coffee.

"This is insane Pikachu; Mewtwo, that Pokemon Trainer, that blonde with psychic powers and all of these other guys are all fighting that monster who has been causing destruction all over the world."

"Come on Tim have you really figured all of that out by now, hey wait a second I see another Pikachu." Detective Pikachu said watching a Pikachu that can use attacks using it's electricity to fight Daraku.

"Yeah and it looks really strong against that monster, but I wonder who it belongs to?"

"Hey Tim, I got coffee." said a girl with red hair tied in a pony tail, white shirt, blue vest, green pants, and shoes.

"Hey Emilia, have you been watching these guys fight that monster?" Tim said taking a cup of coffee.

"I have, it's like the fate of the world will be determined in this fight, I did however see the legendary Mario get thrown into a Skyscrapper but he's still fighting." Emilia said taking a sip of coffee.

"That's insane, I guess that's why he is called, Super Mario." Tim said as a Toad with Purple Spots began calling for Geno

"GENO, GENO?" said a young voice as a Toad with purple swirl designs on his cap was yelling for Geno.

"What the heck is this, little Mushroom Men? Let's see what he wants, Tim." Detective Pikachu said as Tim and Emilia went over to the toad who was calling for Geno

"Hey you guys seen Geno? He's a Wooden Doll wearing a Blue Cap and Cape, he was seen fighting Daraku but was knocked into the streets." Gaz said as Tim was making notes of the description by drawing what it looked like.

"So is this, Geno?" Tim asked as he showed Gaz the drawing of Geno.

"Yes, but ever since he was beaten by Daraku and thrown into the streets he has gone missing."

"Now wait a second are you saying this doll named Geno is alive?" Detective Pikachu said but Gaz clearly could not hear them because all he cold hear was Pikachu saying it's name.

Hey could that be what you are looking for, some lady in a blue dress holding a magic want has it in her arms." Emilia said as Gaz went over with Tim, Emilia, and Detective Pikachu following after him.

"Geno, what happened?" Gaz asked as Rosalina looked at him.

"Oh hello Gaz; Geno will be alright, right now it's healing from the battle with Daraku, but if we all pray to the Gods and make Wishes to the Stars, than Geno's power will be restored." Rosalina said as Tim, Emilia, and Detective Pikachu looked confused but Gaz knew exactly what the Queen of the Cosmos, meant.

Meanwhile the Heroes of Nintendo were now recovering and we;re ready to fight Daraku however Daraku grabbed a hold of Mario and threw him into the ground and began pummeling the Plumber with his fists.

"So we must gather all of the wishes and positive energy to help strengthen the Purelight if we have any chance of finishing off Daraku? Otherwise Mario may die and any of those other heroes who are fighting Daraku." Gaz asked as Rosalina nodded. As a nearby electronic screen showed what appeared to be the Squid Sisters from Inkopolis.

"Hold on to your Tentacles." Said Callie the Inkling Girl in Pink

It's Inkopolis News Special Bulletin Live from New Donk City where the fight of the Century is happening." Said Marie the Inkling Girl in Green.

"Right now heroes from all over the world are using the power of the Purelight to fight The Antilight Demon God Daraku, however their strength alone isn't enough." Callie said as now Daraku was starting to pummel the likes of Mario, Link, Samus as well as Marth and Ike.

"Everyone please do not show any fear or otherwise we have all lost, please give these fighters your positive strengths and make your voices and wishes heard." Marie said as people were begining to watch all over the world and were in horror to see Daraku pounding Mario into the ground.

"This is terrible, please Mario fight back, you can't let that monster defeat you." Said a boy with tears in his eyes seeing Mario getting pummeled by Daraku

"I wish there was a way Mario could fight back." another boy asked as many kids looked at what was going on.

"Come on Mario fight back, don't let that monster defeat you. Everyone let's cheer Mario to victory."

"MARIO, MARIO, MARIO, MARIO, MARIO!" Kids all over the world began to chant as citizens from the Mushroom Kingdom, Sand Kingdom, Sarasaland, Isle Delfino, Rougeport, and all over the world began to chant for Mario as Mario heard the voices as a star touched Mario causing colorful lights to surround the plumber.

"WHAT what are these voices, everyone SHUT UP!" Daraku said as Mario recovered and began to deliver strong punches to Daraku.

"As long as kids and people all over the world see me as their hero, I will never give up on them." Mario said as he continued to fight Daraku with the Squid Sisters watching.

"It's not just Mario; people from Hyrule please Link is in danger chant for him; Lylat System chant for Fox and Falco, creatures from Space Chant for Samus; there are also Lucas, the Pokemon Trainer Red, Ness, Kirby, Yoshi, come on you guys chant for all of these heroes who are fighting Daraku and need your support." Callie said getting them to cheer for all of them.

"Callie don't forget about Agent 3 he's also fighting Daraku too; so people of Inkopolis chant for Agent 3." Marie said as more and more voices could be heard cheering the heroes on.

"MARIO MARIO!" chanted voices from the Mushroom Kingdom, as Princess Peach watched what was going on and cheered for her Husband.

"Come on Mario you can do this, I believe in you, the world believes in you." Peach said as Mario used that adrenaline to continue to rein punch after punch on Daraku; but Mario wouldn't be alone for long as Link used the Master Sword to deliver slash after slash.

"GO LINK, GO LINK!" The Hylians of Hyrule said as Princess Zelda watched with her hand on the Triforce.

"Dear Goddesses give Link and everyone of the of those heroes every last bit of strength to add to the Purelight so we can destroy Daraku once and for all." Zelda said as the Triforce glowed a golden light as three beams of that golden light brightened up the power of the Purelight as Link jumped in the air, took out his bow and aimed a Purelight Arrow at Daraku right in the face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, no this cannot be happening." Daraku said wincing in pain as Link would use his sword to slash at Daraku as Samus fired a Purelight Beam at Daraku as well as all of the heroes kept fighting.

Meanwhile the Phantom Thieves now decided it was finally their turn to join in on the fight against Daraku as they took out their guns and began firing bullets infused with Purelight at the Antilight Demon God.

"This is for the future, a future of peace and free of your evil, we will not stop until we have that peace." Joker said firing Bullets with the support of his Persona Arsene which made them more powerful as Daraku tried to launch an Antilight Projectile but Joker's reflexes helped him avoid getting hit as Skull would fire away as well.

"GET REKT, We won't stop until the sun rises once again you evil bastard." Skull said firing rounds at Daraku along with the help of his Persona Captain Kidd.

"Feel the burn and I hope it sets you ablaze." Panther said using the flames of Carmen to attack Daraku with.

"Time to put you on Ice, let's ravage them Gomeon." Fox Yusuke said using ice attacks from Gomeon at Daraku.

"We refuse to let you turn our world into your wasteland." Queen said using Nuclear attacks with her Persona Johanna.

"Nothing is more beautiful than light and more uglier than darkness." Noir said using her Persona Milady.

"We will keep fighting, we want a future for these kids, for the world, we want it back you monster." Mona said using Zorro's Win attacks while Futaba was still gathering more support through her laptop for the Phantom Thieves as the Purelight continues to shine brighter than the Antilight.

"Keep showing the Phantom Thieves your support, we got this monster on the ropes." Futaba said as Daraku was starting to get angrier.

"BOTHERSOME FLIES I SHALL SWAT YOU ALL!" Daraku said attempting to use the same attack to separate the Phantom Thieves before the Fists of Jubelius and Sheeba put a stop to that as Bayonetta and Balder came to the Phantom thieves aid.

"Dude your mom came to save us again." Ryuji teased as Ren shot an annoyed glare back at his best friend's direction as Jubelius and Sheba would begin throwing all sorts of punches at Daraku like a Heavyweight Boxer.

"I'm not his mum, now little ones, it appears that this battle is now our's." Bayonetta said as the Phantom Thieves kept attacking with a rain of bullets as Daraku's rage was starting to mess up a lot of his attacks.

"You called me and my friends flies, is that what we are to you; we are human beings and are not insects. If you haven't noticed but you are losing this fight, you are blind by your own rage and hatred for life in this world. You used the likes of Bowser and Ganondorf like henchmen and once they were defeated you discarded them like yesterday's garbage, while all of us heroes stood united and in the end we formed the Purelight and it is getting stronger while your Antilight is getting weaker." Joker said as Daraku was having none of it.

"SHUT UP YOU WORM, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Daraku said before getting hit with Fire, Ice, and Lightning as Scorpion, Sub-Zero. and Raiden showed up as well.

"This is where the Universe unites and puts an end to your reign of terror. Good thing we were able to obtain the Kamidogu and now it's time to Unite the Realms to defeat you Daraku." Raiden said as he, Scoprion, and Sub-Zero held up the Kamidogu as many voices from many different realms could be heard as the PHantom Thieves looked at them very confused.

"Hey man, do you know anything those Ninjas or the man wearing a lamp shade are talking about?" Skull asked as Joker shrugged his shoulders as Futaba looked suprised at the now overwhelming support the Phantom Thieves were receiving.

"This is incredible you guys and it looks like the Mayor of New Donk City is about to perform. " Futaba asked Meanwhile on the roof of New Donk City Hall; Mayor Pauline took a Microphone and began to speak.

"Heroes of Nintendo and people all over the world; let's destroy this Monster Daraku, together." Pauline said as Music began to play.

"Smash through the blocks that bar your way, yeah. No time for fear, just let it all fall away" Pauline began singing as Mario and Link continued their attack on Daraku.

"Nobody believes in me and you. Just look at the way they stare." Samus continued to fire beams of Purelight while Mega Man would fire Purelight Powered Blasts at Daraku as well; Snake also fired rockets at Daraku as Bayonetta and Joker also fired bullets at the Demon God.

"So what if we live in a walled garden. As long as I've got you then I don't care." "PK STARSTORM." "TRIPLE FINISH!" both Lucas and Red shouted respectively as they fired meteorites and their Pokemon's strongest attacks at Daraku's Direction.

"Kick up the wall, and take the plunge. Shiftin' through two dimensions. Up on the moon, we'll twirl and swoon. Just lead the way. I'll follow you." Pauline continued to sing as Mewtwo would fire blasts of Psychic Energy and Marth and Ike would use their swords to slash at Daraku.

"This horrible singing; SHUT UP!" Daraku said as down below Tim, Emilia, Detective Pikachu, Gaz, and Rosalina began to notice Geno starting to recover.

"What happened? Gaz is that you; Mama Rosalina." Geno said as they all smiled.

"You were knocked unconscious by Daraku; Mario and the others are fighting him, you half to get out there and help him." Gaz said as Geno looked at Cloud Strife who was using Omnislash on Daraku. As Geno looked on he began to hear all sorts of voices all over the world.

"I wish we had a light, i'm scared of the dark."

"I wish for a happy marriage."

I wish to have a successful career."

"I wish to become the best Pokemon Master in the World."

All of these voices were heard as a golden light surrounded Geno as Gaz looked at him.

"Good luck Geno but I have a wish for you. I want us to play together one last time, before I go to College, can you grant that for me?" Gaz asked as a tear flowed down Geno's eye.

"Yes I can. now time to use the power of the stars and the wishes of the people, and the power of the Purelight to finish this battle." Geno said as Pauline's singing can be heard as Daraku could not focus on destroying the heroes.

"I'll put my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one. A miracle in three dimensions." Lucina would use her sword skills on Daraku, showing no fear at all.

"For me, my friends, my family, and our future." Lucina said slashing at Daraku.

"Arcfire." Shouted Robin who used his magic to combat Daraku.

"AIRSLASH!" Shulk shouted using the Manado to attack Daraku from above

"Follow the brick path straight to my heart, and we'll grab the flag together, the fireworks are gonna start." Ness looked over at Geno who was now recovering and used his telepathy to contact Paula.

"Paula, Geno is up, now use your telepathy to contact people all over the world to make a wish and it will give Geno their strength." Ness said as Young Link took out his bow and looked at Ness who nodded.

"OK I Will; people all over the world, please make your prayers to the Gods and Wishes to the stars, if you do it will help everyone who is in battle with Daraku, and will help defeat the monster once and for all." Paula said as she clasped her hands in prayer while Ness joined Young Link in battle.

"PK FLASH!" Ness shouted as Young Link fired a Purelight Arrow as both the arrow and the Flash attack both made contact together and struck Daraku as the two boys high fived eachother to see Geno's Body glowing even more. "Paula it's working, keep it up, tell my mom, and Tracie too."

"Shake off the chains, you're running free. You'll be amazed at all that there is to see." While Mario was fighting Daraku; Sonic came dashing over to join Mario.

"Who would ever thought we would be teaming up against a universe destroying monster like Daraku." Sonic said as he used the Chaos Emeralds, now bathed in the power of the Purelight to transform him into Super Sonic as he and Mario delivered a flurry of Punches while Master Chief also began firing more rounds at Daraku.

"No one would ever think I would be in this battle, but it's a fight for all Universe's out there. "Master Chief said assisting Mario and Sonic in battle.

"Together we're racing for the goal. And no one can stop us now. Maybe we don't know where we're going. But we're gonna get there somehow." Kirby came flying in a Dragoon surrounded in Purelight energy as Kirby dashed at Daraku with Full speed causing the Demon to groan in pain.

"STOP IIIIIT, STOOOP IT!" Daraku said as Pit also came at Darku in the lightning Chariot.

"Why should we stop Daraku, so you can destroy us all and consume every one of our worlds with Antilight?" Pit said using the Lightning Chariot to strike Daraku

"Climb up the vine, land in the clouds. Maybe then we'll swap up for down." Banjo-Kazooie, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong stood ready to battle with Diddy and Donkey Kong firing Peanuts and Coconuts respectively as Banjo hoisted Kazooie over his shoulder to fire Eggs at Daraku.

"Cross the sea, we're still you and me. I'll follow you. just lead the way." The Inklings would fire their Ink as the Villager would fire Loid Rockets and Olimar would drop a Hocate ship on Daraku, as the unity of the world was starting to overwhelm Daraku.

"You've got me over the moon, and that's no jest. We're miles above the rest." Simon and Richter threw their crucifixes at Daraku and threw bottles of Holy Water powered by the Purelight as flames began to surround Daraku.

"ALL OUT ATTACK!" Said all of the Phantom Thieves as they unleashed a barrage of attacks on Daraku while Bayonetta and Balder use Jubeleius and Sheeba Fusion to deliver powerful punches at Daraku.

"Look in your eyes and I know we'll be fine."

"HADOKEN!" yelled both Ryu and Ken as Sub-Zero and Scorpion would attack with Ice and Fire respectively.

"So let's shoot for the stars and make this love really shine." Mayor Pauline finished her song as the Light from the Purelight really began to overshine the darkness of the Antilight, as Daraku was now, weakened from the onslaught.

"SHUT UP!" Daraku yelled as he unleashed a powerful wave of darkness which knocked everyone into buildings or into the sky as Daraku looked at New Donk City Hall. "I will destroy you for that song." Daraku said as he attempted to fire a blast of Antilight only for a bright, golden disk of Purelight to strike Daraku. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You thought you had finished me off, Daraku, no, as long as their are living beings around the Universe who are positive, that spread love and happiness, and wish to achieve their goals and do their best in life, than it has every bit of strength to destroy you, Daraku." Geno said as he raised his arms in the air to prepare for an attack. "I hear your wishes, use them to give me the strength I need to destroy Daraku once and for all."

"Not if I destroy you and your precious light." Daraku said as he began to create a massive amount of Antilight to attack Geno with. "Not just you Star Guardian but the rest of those Light Dwellers will also be obliterated along with the rest of this Universe."

"Not unless I use the power of light and the hopes and dreams of all life throughout the Universe to counter your evil and malice, Daraku." Geno said also charging up for a massive whirl made of Purelight. 

Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Search your soul and reawaken the undying light

Geno and Daraku both stood underneath veils of Purelight and Antilight respectively as Mario, Link and all of the other heroes of Nintendo all stood watching along with the rest of the world to see the outcome of what was about to happen.

On that day, when the sky fell away  
Our world came to an end  
In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark?  
Glimmering shadows

Daraku had a looks of Hatred and Malice as he was ready to finish this fight and destroy all life and creating reality in his vision.

Silence grows, in the spaces between  
stretching out beyond time  
Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice  
flickering through the void

Many living beings were making their wishes heard and giving Geno the strength he need to power up this massive disc of light and with the psychic known as Paula Polestar praying to the world, there is still hope in this final battle.

These little sparks, cling on to life,  
everyone caught in the struggle,  
And then the storms of change, they fan the flames  
scattering ashes to the wind

Mario approached Link and looked up at the sky.

"What do you say we help Geno and put an end to Daraku?" Mario asked as Link smiled.

"Good plan, it's time we all finish this battle." Link said taking out his Master Sword.

"I'm in too, it's time for us all to finish this fight and bring peace to all of our worlds." Samus said charging up her arm ccannon.

"It's Now or Never." Pit said readying his bow as many others looked to join in on the fight.

Every soul contains a whisper of light  
gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight  
No escape, no greater fate to be made  
In the end, the chains of time will not break

Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Search your soul and reawaken the undying light

Geno's Disc of Purelight was growing stronger than Daraku's Antilight as Geno began to smirk.

"Is that all of the power you have left, Great Antilight Demon God; All of your allies have been defeat and the power of love and hope has strengthened the Purelight. This is where you meet your end."

As fate spins a thread without end,  
new life draws its first breath,  
Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past,  
where destiny holds fast,

Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand  
everyone caught in the struggle,  
This is the day we finally find our way  
stepping into our tomorrow

Lucas and Red were both looking into the sky with their arms around eachother both giving Geno their energy while thinking about the future.

"We will win this Lucas and when we do, we will continue to travel the world and explore regions like Johto, Hoenn, maybe even this far away land called Gallar." Red said as Lucas smiled.

"I'm down, what sounds better Lucas and Red's Excellent Adventure, or the Lucas and Red Expedition?" Lucas asked as Red smiled.

"Not sure, they both sound super cool." Red said as he and Lucas high fived eachother as they looked on into the skies.

Every soul contains a whisper of light  
growing louder as it calls to unite  
From the distance sings a chorus of souls  
rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals

As Mario and Link were ready to do battle two familiar foes had rose to their feet in Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Bowser I defeated you." Mario said wielding his hammer

"Same with you, Ganondorf." Link said raising his sword

"We're not here to fight with you, we came for revenge on Daraku." Bowser said as flames spewed from his mouth.

"All of the evil we has was taken from us by Daraku and now we're here to fight him, so we can fight in the future." Ganondorf said looking into the sky.

"How do we know you're not going to betray us all." Mario said as Bowser took a Bullet Bill launcher and fired it at Daraku nailing the Demon god.

"What; Bowser, Ganondorf; all of you traitors will burn in Hell." Daraku said as Geno smirked at Daraku.

"Your allies have turned against you, because they each have their own desire for world Domination and they can't achieve that if they half to serve you." Geno said as his Whirl grew even larger.

Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight

"SUPER PURELIGHT WHIRL!" cried Geno sending his attack at Daraku's direction.

"ANTILIGHT DOOMSDAY BLAST." Daraku shouted as both the Doomsday Antilight Blast and Geno Purelight Powered Super Whirl both made contact with eachother as Daraku and Geno both began using what's left of their Power to push one's attack to their direction, with neither side backing down. However the power of these attacks were causing some massive shakes, as it seems like the very Universe was on the verge to collapse.

Every soul contains a whisper of light  
growing louder as it calls to unite  
From the distance sings a chorus of souls  
rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals

Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight

"Oh no, the power of both the Purelight and Antilight between both Geno and Daraku respectively is so strong, and this battle has gone on for so long that the powers of both have gotten too powerful that it's causing wear and tear on the Universe, and if neither side gits hit with the others attack, than the Universe itself will collapse and all of us including Geno and Daraku will be history." said Pit as everyone looked at what was happening.

"We half to act now." Mario said as he put on his cape and flew over as Link aimed a Purelight arrow and struck Daraku with it.

"PIKACHU!"Pikachu cried bringing down lightning from above which struck the tip of Link's Master Sword and Mario's Hammer. Samus used her arm cannon to fire at Daraku, while Mario used the Ultra Hammer to smash the head of Daraku and Link used the Master Sword to impale Daraku. Upon that the Super Whirl began to destroy Daraku's attack.

"SUPER PURELIGHT WHIRL!" Geno said as the Super Whirl would make contact with Daraku as the purity of the Purelight and the emotion and love of all humans began to obliterate and destroy Daraku.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daraku shouted as the power of the Purelight would destroy Daraku and the Antilight, bringing this fight to an end.

"It's finally over, WE WON." Geno said as MArio, Link and the other smiled as everyone in the streets of New Donk City all cheered in celebration that Daraku is gone.

"The Squid Sisters here with a special bulletin; the world has been saved and the Antilight has been destroyed as light is shining over the city." Callie said as her and Marie looked on at the Celebratino going on back in Inkopolis

"Not just in New Donk or Inkopolis but Hyrule, Kanto, Eagleland and many other regions around the world are celebrating the end of the Antilight and a victory for not just the Heroes of Nintendo but who they liked to be called The Super Smash Brothers." Marie said as she and Callie stayed in sync

"So Until Next Time, STAY FRESH!" The Squid Sisters said in Sync as beings all over the Universe celebrate the end of Daraku.

To Be Concluded.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Time has passed since the final battle with Daraku; peace has returned to the world following the final battle; the Super Smash Bros had all went their separate ways following the final battle against Daraku.

Time itself was restored in Hyrule as all of the Links went back to their respective timelines. In one future, Toon Link along with Tetra and her Pirate Crew all sailed along until

Link pointed something out with his sister's telescope.

"Land HO." Toon Link said as he and Tetra made their way to a large Island and smiled at eachother.

"Well let's get to work." Tetra said as her, Link, and the Pirate Crew built Railroads and a Castle for many years establishing New Hyrule with Toon Link as King and Tetra/Zelda as it's Queen. New Hyrule was established and the future looked as bright as ever. Ton Link even thought about his sister and grandmother and invited them to come to New Hyrule. One thing is for sure it was indeed a true new beginning for the future of Hyrule. No, New Hyrule.

"Before we do, I just recieved an Invitation to compete in the Super smash Bros Ultimate Tournament."

"Nice are you going to win?"

"I can, and I will." Toon Link said jumping in excitement.

However as the future looked bright on one timeline, in the distant, parallel past Young Link's spirit appeared in front of his older self after he became as he watched over his .descendant, be knighted in Hyrule after presenting them the Ordona Sword.

"You did great descendant, however I now finally fulfilled my true purpose and that was to actually defeat Ganon. Along the way I made a ton of friends." Young Link said as he took out pictures of him and Saria along with Navi. "I never could find you, but I have this feeling we will be reunited very soon." Young Link said as he also saw pictures of Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Noboru, Malon, and also Zelda as Young Link started to cry until a light from above shined. "It's time for me to make my ascension, Goodbye Hyrule may the Goddess Hylia watch over you." Young Link said as he made it to the light.

"Welcome Home Link." said the voice of Zelda as Young Link saw himself in Heaven with Zelda, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Noboru, Rauru, Malon, Anju, and Kafei as Young Link began to cry, after being reunited with his friends. Young Link then looked below to see his friend Ness returning home to Eagleland and smiled but couldn't help but shed a tear for the friend he made in the Super Smash Bros Tournaments. However Young Link's Spirit recieved an Invitation to compete in the Super Smash Bros Ultimnate Tournament as Young Link's Tears turned into a smile.

"Now we can be a team again, Ness."

Meanwhile in Onett, Ness was returning home after the Final Battle with Daraku, but at the same time, he was thinknig about his friend, Young Link.

"Link, please be safe on your way home." Ness said as he made his way to his front door of his house, turned the nob, and opened the door and took his shoes off at the door as Ness was greeted by his mother. "Hi Mom, i'm finally home now." Ness said running sock footed in his house as his mother wrapped her arms around him with tears in her eyes.

"Ness, please don't do anything that reckless again." Ness's mother said as she stroked her son's hair.

"But i'm a hero." Ness said with tears running down his eyes as he started to sniff at something. "Mom, is that Steak?"

"Yes it is, sweetie, come have some steak." Ness's Mom said as Ness went over to the table as he was greeted by his sister, Tracie.

"Hey big brother, welcome home, we missed you." Tracie said as she hugged her brother, as their mother served them steak. As Ness started to cut his steak, he thought about Young Link wondering if he's ok as Ness took a bite of his steak. After Ness finished eating his steak he excused himself from the table and made his way to his room where he looked at a picture of himself, Paula, Jeff, and Poo during their adventures together from back in the day and took out another picture of himself and Young Link.

"Goodbye Link, i'll miss you, please be safe on your way home." Ness said as tears dropped from his face and onto the picture frame as a knock can be heard on his door as Ness went to go and answer it and it was his mother.

"Honey you have a latter, they asked you if you want to compete in some tournament." Ness's Mother said as Ness took the letter and smiled and looked to the ceiling of him room wondering if Young Link is going to be able to compete.

The Inklings returned to Inkopolis Square to celebrate the victory against Daraku with a special Splatfest.

"Y'all feelin fresh out there." Said the Inkling Pearl.

"It's Off The Hook comin from the middle of Inkopolis Square." Said Marina the Octoling as Inklings and Octolings in the Square we're all celebrating.

"We did it Inklings and Octolings, we saved the world, The Antilight has been destroyed, Daraku is no more, and we're all gonna party like there's no tomorrow." Pearl said as the crowd of Inklings cheered.

"But before we begin we want to ask all of you; how would you like it if we brought some guests up here with us?" Marina asked as everyone cheered. "Well then he's Callie and Marie the Squid Sisters."

"Hello Inkoplis Square, we are back to perform with Off the Hook, so fans out there, i hope you all are excited for this once in a lifetime Quadette." said Callie

""Now if you're feelin fresh, let's party." Marie said as Off the Hook and the Squid Sisters started to sing together as the Inklings and Octolings would rock out to the music. However in the distance Agent 4 was walking away from Inkopolis Square and making his way to a deserted spot in the city that was familiar to him.

"I'm home." Agent 4 said as he looked at Inkopolis Plaza which is completely deserted as Agent 4 breathed in the Salty Air. Agent 4 than took out his Shell Phone to contact someone. "Let's go home." Agent 4 said as back in the Square Callie and Marie stopped singing with Pearl and marina.

"We have a special announcement, we are bringing the party back to the plaza." Callie said as Pearl and Marie looked shock.

"For eel?" Pearl said as Marie nodded.

"Yes, you gals can continue here in the Square, but we're bringing the party back the Plaza, this will still be the biggest party in Inkopolis." said Marie.

"Well then that makes the party even more big, but remember Don't get cooked, stay off the hook." Marina said as Callie and Marie opened back up Splatfest in Inkopis Plaza while Pearl and Marina handled Inkopolis Square.

"It feels so great to be home Callie."

"Also back to our old gig, Marie."

"Before we go we have a quick announcement, Agent 3 will be representing Inkopolis in the Super Smash Bros Tournament so let's al lcheer for him. So until next time, STAY FREEESH." The Squid Sisters said as Inkopolis was a massive party city.

Meanwhile on the DK Islands the Island was restored back to normal and the Kongs were not at peace, so much Peace that both Donkey and Diddy we're lunging around in hammocks eating bananas.

"This is the life, no Kremlings, No Snow Vikings, No Tiki Tribe, No Antilight." Donkey Kong said as he shoved a banana down his mouth.

"Yeah but I enjoy going on Adventures Donkey Kong, we meet new people, explore many worlds, it's just so exciting." Diddy said as a knock was heard on their door which caused donkey Kong to fall out of his hammock as Diddy opened the door up to see Dixie and Candy.

"Hey would you guys like to go for a romantic walk on the beach." Candy said as Donkey Kong started to blush.

"Yeah Candy, let's go." Donkey Kong said as he and Candy walked hand in hand on the beach of DK Island while Diddy and Dixie were sitting underneath a palm tree together.

"Donkey Kong that really was brave of you to fight alongside Mario to help defeat that hideous monster Daraku, I was really scared that the World was going to end, but you guys really saved it." Candy said as she looked into the Ape's eyes as Donkey Kong looked lovestruck, as Candy planted a kiss on Donkey Kong as the two Kongs were kissing; Funky Kong along with Banjo-Kazooie came flying towards the DK Islands.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds. but this Bear and Bird said they wanted to come visit you all." Funky said as Diddy looked at Banjo and smiled.

"Banjo, welcome to the DK islands it's so great that you came here, but what brings you here?" Diddy asked as Kazooie used her beak to pull out a giant key made of ice.

"It's the ICE KEY, we heard you have been looking for this Key to unlock something." Banjo said as Donkey Kong looked at it and smiled.

"Wasn't there a door in the Crystal Caves that couldn't be opened?" Donkey Kong asked as Diddy nodded.

"I think there was that and some Pillar back at that creepy castle we once explored." Diddy said as he looked to the others.

"Well let's go and see what happens." Banjo-Kazooie said as as they along with all of the Kongs all made their way to explore Crystal Caves.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled Pit who came flying at full speed and hit a palm tree upon impact.

"Oh hey Pit, what's up, what brings you here?" Donkey Kong asked as Pit tried to get back to his senses.

"I heard Banjo-Kazooie is bringing you guys the Ice Key and i'm just anxious to know about Stop N Swop and; have you guys seen my sandals?" Pit asked as he was now barefoot as Banjo handed the sandals to him. "Aww thanks Banjo."

"When was the last time you washed these things?" Kazooie asked as Pit put his sandals back on

"That's not important, let's go find out Stop N Swop." Pit said as Palutena and Viridi appeared with him.

"To answer your question, Kazooie, Pit's Feet makes the inside of Toilet smell better." Viridi said as Pit's face turned Red.

"Well when Mumbo turned us into a Pumpkin we went inside Loggo the Toilet to fetch a Jiggy on our first adventure.

"Ughh Pit looks like we found your animal twin who is about as unhygienic as you." Viridi said as Pit's face turned even redder. "By the way i've been meaning to ask but does that Mansion even belong to Gruntilda?"

"I heard it might have belong to Captain Blackeye, but that might have been a Dream." Palutena said as she and Viridi both laughed as Diddy started to talk to Banjo

"We should so race again?"

"We should, I raced with Sonic before."

"Nice, but you should also race Karts and Bikes with Mario too. Anyways did you have any other adventures?"

"We did build vehicles but it wasn't that memorable, plus there was this game about Ghoulies which had us all over it's Mansion."

"Really what about us?"

"Sadly no."

"Hey Banjo how would you like to compete in the Super Smash Bros Tournament?" Pit asked as Banjo-Kazooie both smiled.

"Yeah I can't wait to kick some butt." Kazooie said while Banjo nodded, as the group finally made their way to Crystal Caves. "The Moment of Truth." Banjo said as he put the Ice Key in the hole as the crystalized wall began to open up as did everyone's eyes.

"OHHH BANANA." said Donkey Kong as the group were all in awe over their discovery.

Meanwhile on Corneria Fox and Falco had returned along with Slippy and Krystal to hold a Funeral for their fallen comrade Peppy, as Rain began to fall over the grounds of Corneria during Peppy's Funeral.

"We are all gathered here today to honor a fallen soldier. Peppy Hare a Senior Officer of the Starfox Team; may his spirit live on, may we remember to do a Barrell Roll, and may he Rest in Peace." Said General Pepper of the Cornerian Army as Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal held their heads down to mourn their comrade.

"I bet both my Dad and Peppy are looking down on us." Fox said as Falco looked at him and placed his hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Yeah probably smiling at us after we took down Daraku and helped save the Universe." Falco said as the Sun began to shine and a rainbow formed in the sky over Corneria City. "Hex Fox, what do you think is next for us?" Falco asked looking at his longtime friend.

"Well let's honor Peppy's Memory and continue to fight, as Team Starfox." said Fox as he, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal returned to the GreatFox and departed from Corneria. along their way out of Corneria they also saw Samus's Gunship as she appeared on their monitor.

"Where are you guys heading?" asked Samus as Fox and company all looked at Samus and smiled.

"Going wherever we decide next, what about you, Samus?"

"The same, someone has to keep the Galaxy at Peace."

"Want to go together?" Fox asked but Samus shook her head.

"No thanks, because I want to whoop your butt in Smash." Samus said as Fox and Falco smiled.

"He bring it on, Fox ready to compete as a team again?" falco asked as Fox nodded.

Yeah Falco, let's show them what we are made of."

Lucas found himself standing and right in front of him was his Mother Hinawa and his Brother Claus.

"Mom, Claus is that you guys?" Lucas asked looking at what appeared to be both his mother and twin brother.

"Yes Lucas, but in Spirit, you did great honey, you and your friend Red helped save the world." Hinawa said as she hugged her son.

"But now we half to say goodbye, but we will be together again one day, but if you do, can you please introduce us to your friend, Red?" Claus said as both he and Hinawa hugged Lucas as tears formed in the blonde's eyes as they both waved goodbye to Lucas, as Lucas woke up crying which also woke Red up.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Red said as he hugged Lucas.

"Mom and Claus was there in my dreams and said goodbye to me but the day see them again, I should introduce you to them." Lucas said as Red smiled and stroke Lucas's hair as the Sun began to shine outside their tent. As Red and Lucas both put their shoes on and went outside to greet the morning sun.

"Hey, are you ready to start our Johto Journey?" Red asked as Lucas nodded as a strange looking Pokemon appeared on a Tree Stump in the middle of a nearby lake. "That's Suicune, come on, let's catch it." Red said as he and Lucas took out their Pokeballs but the Suicune left but the two boys chased after it.

"Don't run away from us." Lucas said as he and Red then found themselves running out of the forest and into a nearby town as the Suicune suddenly vanished. Both Red and Lucas were confused but read a nearby sign and smiled. "New Bark Town."

"The town where winds of new beginnings blow." Red and Lucas both said as a wind blew at their direction only to see Meta-Knight appear in front of them which suprised both boys. "META-KNIGHT!"

"Hey boys, I came here to let you both know there's a new Smash Tournament coming, are you both in?" Meta-Knight asked as Red and Lucas both nodded.

"Yeah we're in, as a team." Red said putting an arm over Lucas.

"How about all five of us become a team and compete in the new Squad Strike." Marth said as he and Ike both approached Red, Lucas, and Meta-Knight.

"The More the better Lucas said as Ike sounded excited.

"We are so going to dominate, Let's Fight My Friends."

"All right you guys, let's get ready for the Tournament." Meta-Knight said as he lead Red, Lucas, Marth, and Ike to the stadium.

Meanwhile Shulk had returned to the Bionis and was greeted by his friends Reyn, Sharla, Juju, Dunban, Riki, Melia, and Fiora as he started to tell them all about the Antilight and Daraku.

"That sounds like a very crazy story Shulk, it sounds like you and all of those other guys really made yourselves into Superheroes." Reyn said as Fiora began stroking his hair.

"Still you could have been dead, but luckily you are still with us." Fiora said scolding Shulk.

"Aw come on, I did see a bunch of others get killed in battle but somehow we was able to restore them to normal."

"Restored to life, how is that possible?" Juju said as Shulk himself couldn't think of a response.

"Well let's just say the power of the Purelight and the love and emotion of the world turned the tables in our favor."

"Wow that is just really incredible how so much love was able to destroy a monster of that much evil and hatred." Melia said stunned as the group all made their way into Colony 6.

"Well it's good to be back home, Shulk you've been through a lot and we all think you should rest." Sharla said as Shulk nodded.

"I think you guys are right, I need to rest after that battle, as soon as I heal up we can all go on an adventure together." Shulk said as he took off his shoes as everyone immideately held their noses.

"Shulk, dude your feet reek." Juju said noticing how bad Shulk's Feet smell.

"Reyn put another caterpillar in my sock drawer before I left." Shulk said as he looked at his dirty socks.

"Aw come on don't be a Joker, if you can destroy an Evil Demon God than you can remove a caterpillar from your drawer." Reyn said as Shulk laughed as Melia approached the hom.

"Come on Shulk, you're taking a bath." Fiora said grabbing Shulk by the arm as the others laughed.

"Aw come on Fiora i'm not really feeling it." Shulk said as Fiora dragged him into a nearby house until a letter feel out of Shulk's pocket as Fiora picked it up.

"An invitation to the Super Smash Bros Ultimate Tournament."

"Yeah i'm going to compete in it."

"Not with socks that stink that bad, now bath time." Fiora said dragging Shulk to take a bath.

Meanwhile in Mute City Captain Falcon was waxing his Falcon Flyer before the next race as he looked over at Captain Olimar and his Pikmin.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, so this is your ship?" Olimar asked looking at the Falcon Flyer.

"Oh Yeah, and it's about time I came out of retirement." Captain Falcon said as a woman approached them. "Hello Jody."

"Douglas welcome back, after seeing you and all of those heroes fight that evil monster was just unbelievable. Oh who's your adorable little friend?" Jody looked at Olimar who slightly blushed in embarassment.

"His name is Olimar, he's from another Planet who studies creatures known as Pikmin." Captain Falcon said as Jody giggled at the Pikmin who were hiding behind Olimar.

"Welcome back Captain Falcon, glad to see you saved the world and came out of retirement, and now I can finally beat you." said a man with a bandana, sunglasses, brown jacket, white shirt, purple pants, and brown boots.

"Goroh, well then let's see if you can beat me because I am faster than ever." Captain Falcon said as they all got in their Cars and took off with Olimar watching in the stands. After the race both Captain Falcon and Olimar are given Invitations to the Smash Tournament to compete.

Meanwhile Bayonetta made her way to the Gates of Hell and was greeted by Rodin.

"Hey girl, glad to see you made it, I got some invitation for you to some Smashing Tournament, for all of those who helped destroy Daraku." Rodin said as she handed Bayonetta the Invitation.

"A championship and some Prize Money huh, sounds like a good deal I would love to get the chance to slap around Italian Plumbers, or Elves, or Pokeyman." Bayonetta said as Enzo came in being loud and obnoxious as ever.

"You still owe me dough fo a new car." Enzo said as he took a seat at the bar.

"You still owe me to Enzo don't forget."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah; so Cereza we'll be watching the Smash Tournament.

"Good, just don't expect the Prize Money to be used to buy you a New Car; I plan to buy myself some new Outfits." Bayonetta said as she took out her guns and made her way out of the Gates of Hell, ready for Action.

The Belmonts returned to their homes, Villager returned to Samshville as Mayor, Yoshi was cleared of Tax Fraud Charges, Ryu and Ken returned to training in Japan, Scorpion and Sub-Zero would assist Raiden and Liu Kang in defeating the Titan known as Kronika, Little Mac continued to train in Boxing, Solid Snake returned to his base, Cloud returned to his home,Link and Zelda restored Hyrule to his Former Glory and then of course Mario and Peach were now King and Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Meanwhile in Tokyo Japan the Phantom Thieves were celebrating inside Cafe Leblanc along with Sojiro; not only were they celebrating the victory over the destruction of Daraku, but also the imprisonment of corrupt politician Masayoshi Shido who was seen on the TV being taken into Prison.

"It could not have happened to a better person and may he rot for the rest of his life in Prison for all of the countless lives he has ruined. I still can't believe that you kids risked your lives to expose the truth about Shido and at the same time help saved the world from that Evil Demon God. You know what I should write a book about your adventures." Sojiro Sakura said as the group of teens all laughed.

"Sorry Boss but Mishima already has that covered, but yeah we got that asshole Shido locked up and destroyed that demon Daraku and the sun outside could not be any brighter." Ryuji said placing an arm around Ren who blushed.

"It's also hard to believe that we were also teaming up with the likes of Mario and Sonic and even that Master Chief guy I don't think we'll ever forget that experience." Ren said taking a sip of soda.

"Ren, did anyone ever tell you that you sound like the voice of Super Smash bros by the way you said Mario and Sonic?" Ryuji said as Ren spit out his soda which landed on Yusuke.

"Good grief Ren, you didn't half to do that, and Ryuji don't be ridiculous,m it's more than likely a coincidence, that's like saying I sound like that Chrom guy or Leon from the Resident Evil games." Yusuke said as Ren cleared his throat.

"FOX." Ren said pointing at Yusuke in a familiar sounding voice which suprised everyone. "CHROM."

"Holy Crap For Real you sound like the voice of Smash Bros." Ryuji said as everyone began laughing.

"MARIO, LINK, PIKACHU, KIRBY." Ren said as his friends all were laughing and even Sojiro couldn't help but laugh. "JOKER!" Ren said raising his arm in the air as Sojiro approached Ren with a letter in his hand.

"Sorry to break up the fun in games, but Ren there's a letter for you from someone named Sakurai, go ahead and open it." Sojiro said as everyone all looked very wide eyed.

"You mean the Sakurai who started the Super Smash Bros Tournament?" Futaba said as everyone all gathered around Ren as he read the letter out loud.

"Dear Ren Amamiya, I want to thank you and your friends for helping save the world from the Evil Antilight Demon God Daraku and I come to send this Invitation to you to compete in the Super Smash Bros Tournament as Joker." Ren read as everyone all looked excited.

"FOR REAL, BRO THIS IS SO EFFING COOL, CAN YOU PLEASE ASK SAKURAI TO MAKE ME YOUR ECHO FIGHTER?" Ryuji pleaded as Ren smiled as Sojiro placed a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"I say go for it, it would be a good way to keep the Phantom Thieves popular and think of the business Leblanc would get if you join." Sojiro said as Ren nodded.

"All right, I shall join the SUPER SMASH BROS ULTIMATE TOURNAMENT!" Ren said sounding just like the narrator in Smash."

"I will be your Eacho Fighter, and we will take down the Mario Bros, The Links, All of those Fire Emblem Characters who take up too much room, Fox and Falco just not get them confused with Yusuke, oh yeah the Pokemon characters, the Belmonts, oh yeah and your mom will be there too." Ryuji said going on and on as everyone laughed As Sojiro looked at Ryuji with a bit of confusion.

"His Mom, wait so he has a mother?" Sojiro asked as Ren facepalmed.

"Yeah the Umbra Witch Bayonetta, she totally looks like she could be Ren's Mom." Ryuji said showing a picture of her to Sojiro.

"Wow she's beautiful and she does look like she could be your mother, can you give me her number when you get to the Tournament?" Sojiro asked as Ren's face was now red with embarrassment.

"I think we have officially embarrassed him, come on you guys don't embarrass him like that." Ann said as Ryuji placed an arm around Ren.

"Hey i'm not trying to embarrass Ren, i'm just saying Miss Bayonetta does look like his mother, perhaps we should all go on that Maury Povich Show and take a DNA Test and see if She is his Mother." Ryuji said.

"Umm I thought that's where men get tested to see who the Father is? I think that's the famous catchphrase of the show, You Are or You Are Not The Father." Makoto said.

"Yeah but he could still test Miss Bayonetta if she's his mother." Haru said.

"Come on you kids stop embarassing the boy, he's probably going to want to train for this tournament." Sojiro said as Ren nodded as Ryuji patted Ren's back.

I'll help you train, but can you please get Sakurai to have me be your Echo Fighter. I bet I could use these fists of mine to trade punches with Captain Falcon or Little Mac; everyone says I sound like Saitama from One Punch Man." Ryuji said as everyone all laughed as the Blonde boy flexed his muscle in front of Ren as Ren held Ryuji's hand and smiled and then cleared his throat.

"SKULL FOR SMASH!" Ren said as Ryuji smiled and hugged Ren.

"Now that's what i'm talking about, we'll crush the competition as a team." Ryuji said as Futaba had something to say.

"I remember that Sub-Zero guy from the Mortal Kombat series said that Ryuji reminds him of Johnny Cage one of Hollywood's biggest has beens." Futaba said as Ryuji looked a bit upset.

"Johnny Cage is my idol, I did hear that you sound just like his daughter Cassie." Ryuji said as Futaba scoffed at him.

"That's absurd, I do not sound like some has been movie star's daughter." said Futaba as Ryuji looked at Sojiro.

"I think you yourself could have been the voice of Sub-Zero or a narrator just like Ren is." Ryuji said as Sojiro shook his head.

"Next you'll probably say that the Principal of Shujin sounds like Raiden? You kids are wearing me out breaking the Fourth Wall. Anyways let's celebrate shall we." Sojiro said as he and the Phantom Thieves all toasted their drinks together in celebration over defeating Daraku as Peace had returned to the world, but now everyone was here for the Ultimate Super Smash Bros Tournament.

The Super Smash Bros Ultimate Tournament was being celebrated with a Parade in New Donk City celebrating their win over Daraku .

Meanwhile inside the Stadium, Master Hand was the Master of ceremonies.

"Welcome to the Ultimate super Smash Bros Tournament, we are all divided into separate divisions from individual, tag team, and of course Squad Strike, and now Super Smash Sisters. Now for Squad Strike we have the team of Meta-Knight, Marth, Ike, Lucas, and Pokemon Trainer Red Vs Lucario, Ness, Young Link, Shulk, and Robin.

"We were a team during the Subspace Emissary and now we are on opposite sides." Meta-Knight said staring into Lucario.

"My friends will beat your friends Lucas." Ness said as he and Young Link put their arms around eachother.

"We'll see Ness." Lucas said putting his arm around Red as Red did the same.

"Ready to go down, Robin?" Marth asked looking at Robin.

"I'm going to tip the Scales." Robin said taking out his Levin Sword.

"I fight for my friends." said Ike

"I'm really feeling it." said Shulk as Peach, Zelda, Daisy, Samus, Lucina, Bayonetta, the Girl Inkling, Villager, Female Robin, Corrin, Female Pokemon Trainer all about to set to do battle in the Smash Sisters competition Also joining the fight was of course the Phantom Thief Joker as he stood across from Bayonetta.

You think you can win this fight Little one? Jeanne let's put the baby to bed." Bayonetta said as another Umbra Witch with White Hair and wearing all Red appeared standing side by side with Bayonetta.

"This boy has no chance against our combined powers, let's do this Cereza." Jeanne said before a familiar teen stood next to Joker.

"Tell your Mom to play fair, but since that ain't gonna happen , I say let's do this together Joker." said the Voice of Skull who stood side by side with Joker.

"Thanks for having my back bro, now let's win this fight." Joker said as both Arsene and Captain Kidd appeared behind Joker and Skull respectively.

"PERSONA!" Joker and Skull both said summoning their Personas as both Bayonetta and Jeanne would summon their Infernal Demons through their Wicked Weaves known as Madama Butterfly and Styx.

"Let's Dance Boys." Bayonetta said as she and Jeanne pointed their guns at the two Phantom Thieves.

"Get Rekt." Skull said as He and Joker pointed their guns at the Two Umbra Witches as Mario and Link stood across from eachother.

"I've restored Hyrule to it's glory, we fought along side eachother and defeated Daraku. Now we're going to see who's the better hero." Link said taking out his Master Sword.

"Mama Mia, i'm the King of the Mushroom Kingdom, and I will win this." Mario said as he and Link clashed before a whirl of light took them both out.

"Come on it was me, who defeated Daraku." Geno said as Raz cheered on his lifelong toy in the stands.

But Sometime after the Tournament Gaz decided to hand over Geno to a Young Toad Girl as Gaz said one final goodbye to Geno.

"Solong Partner." Gaz said as he walked away and began his journey into College, as the Girl used Geno's arm to wave at him as Gaz turned around and a tear formed in his eye.

"Goodbye Gaz, take care." Geno said loud enough for Gaz to hear but soft enough not to alarm the girl as Geno looked into the Sun knowing Daraku and the Antilight was gone and peace had returned to this world, as for who won the Super Smash Bros Ultimate Tournament, well that is up to you to decide, and so ends this story of the World of Antilight.

The End


End file.
